


Something Just Like This

by Sarolonde



Series: Something Just Like This Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling Hard, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shiro is a Gentleman, Social Anxiety, Texting, dorks being adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: [19:09] Lanceglad my photos were accidentally sent 2 a nice guy like u <3 thank u for not being a creep[19:22] ShiroUh, you’re welcome. I guess? I don’t know what else I would have even done with the situation.[22:11] Lanceu innocent sweet angel unicorn ^_^ g’night kind sir *tips hat*[22:13] ShiroGoodnight, Interesting Stranger.The wonderful, unexpected consequences of Lance sending partially-nude pictures of himself to a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry. I _had_ to. Text fics are so cathartic, s2g.  
>  SO MUCH FLUFF MAN. Shance deserve it tbh <3 Also lots of friends being sassy and supportive. Matt is a little shit, Pidge is devious sass monster, Keith is #100%done, Allura is supportive bff af and Hunk is his usual gorgeous self.
> 
> story name from [Something Just Like This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs) by Chainsmokers and Coldplay
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)

Wednesday 1st of March 2017

 **[16:57] Unknown Number**  
_Incoming file…  
File received._

_Incoming file…  
File received._

_Incoming file…  
File received._

**[16:57] Unknown Number**  
let me know what u think?!?

~

 **[17:04] Shiro**  
Um, please help!  
I just received three rather, uhhh, compromising photos of a guy from an unknown number.

 **[17:06] Matto**  
is he hot?

 **[17:06] Shiro  
** Not helpful?!

 **[17:06] Matto**  
i didn’t hear a ‘no’  
go for it big guy

 **[17:07] Shiro**  
He’s a stranger?!

 **[17:07] Matto**  
see this is why you continuously fail to meet people and therefore will be #foreveralone  
man up takashi, we’re all strangers at some point

 **[17:10] Shiro**  
I am NOT “manning up” for some guy who randomly/accidentally sent me almost nudes.  
I don’t know what to do!

 **[17:11] Matto**  
ok you’re actually hopeless, it’s as endearing as it is ridiculous  
YOU’RE mr.responsible, just tell him he has the wrong number  
also send me the ‘almost nudes’ before you delete them please and thank you  <3

 **[17:11] Shiro**  
You have no shame.

 **[17:11] Matto**  
never heard of it XD

~

 **[17:12] Shiro**  
Uh, hi. I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong number?

 **[17:13] Unknown Number**  
ha! very funny ALLURA

 **[17:13] Shiro**  
I’m not ‘Allura’? Is that even a name?

 **[17:13] Unknown Number**  
oh yeh, if ur not allura then why r u typing all proper?

 **[17:16] Shiro**  
Because this is the way normal people type? I’m not even sure HOW you type like that on modern phones…

 **[17:16] Unknown Number**  
see u even have the sass of allura! explain that Miss Not Allura

 **[17:17] Shiro**  
Um, okay, this is the weirdest conversation I have had with a stranger.  
Just don’t worry about the photos, I’ve deleted them.  
Have a nice day.

 **[17:17] Unknown Number**  
holyshit!!! u really arent allura! she would never say ‘um’ because political suicide and all…  
OHFUCKSHIT  
I SENT YOU PICS I AM SO SORRY DUDE  
omg i probably scarred u 4 life  
my bad  
wait ur not underage or anythin? i didnt send nudes 2 a minor did i? im not gonna b tracked by the fbi or some shit?

 **[17:28] Shiro**  
No, you’re safe. I’m well and truly of age.

 **[17:29] Unknown Number**  
ohgod ur not like old r u?  
r u gonna tell me u deleted the photos only to jerk off to them later?

 **[17:28] Shiro**  
What?! NO! I’ve deleted them already, they’re gone.  
And I’m not “old.”

 **[17:29] Unknown Number**  
ill believe u 4 now  
did u happen to look at them enough to form an opinion bcoz i really need 1  
and apparently my asshat friends thought itd b funny 2 change all the numbers in my phone

 **[17:32] Shiro**  
No, I barely saw them.

 **[17:32] Unknown Number**  
sounds like a poorly veiled lie to me  
help me kind stranger, ur my only hope!

 **[17:35] Shiro**  
Okay Leia, the black boxer briefs were the best cut but the blue looked nicer on you.

 **[17:37] Unknown Number**  
my hero!  
ayy my man gets my references!  <3  
wait, r u a man? woman? nb? alien? all of the above?

 **[17:45] Shiro**  
I’m male. Alien? Are you a conspiracy theorist?  
…Why am I still texting you?

 **[18:12] Unknown Number**  
nah just good friends with one, that shit stays with u man  
and idk dude, either ur super bored OR ur one of those too-nice people who doesnt want to b rude and wont end the convo first  
my bet is the 2nd considering the formal texting and the (greatly appreciated) help with the briefs even tho u were likely uncomfortable af

 **[18:22] Shiro**  
Wow. For someone who texts like an excitable teen that was rather insightful of you.

 **[18:22] The Excitable Stranger**  
wow rude  
n here i was paying u compliments

 **[19:03] Shiro**  
Sorry. You’re correct though. That is… very me.  
Wait, you’re NOT an excitable teen are you? I’M not going to be tracked down for being sent these?

 **[19:03] The Excitable Stranger**  
i thought u deleted them so what difference does it make?

 **[19:04] Shiro**  
My best friend is a tech genius and says that no digital information is truly lost from devices.  
Also that all sent/received forms of information are tracked by the government.  
I just have to check.

 **[19:06] The Excitable Stranger**  
well thats… absolutely terrifying  
4 ur piece of mind, im 21  
jfc i didnt think i was THAT gangly that u couldnt tell i wasnt underage D: killme

 **[19:06] Shiro**  
Oh no, sorry, I really didn’t look at them THAT closely. It’s an invasion of privacy.  
My opinions were based on the glimpses of the thumbnails on my messaging screen.  
And yes, terrifying is certainly the right word for it.

 **[19:06] The Excitable Stranger**  
i really shouldn’t trust ur opinion then… but i think ur right anyway, i do look amazing in blue  
and wow ur really the Knight In Shining Armour type arent u? in this day and age… u must be a unicorn  
and it doesnt worry me that much, its just skin, we all have it, we all have bits and bobs

 **[19:07] Shiro**  
Well, I suppose that’s true. But the consent of the person is still essential.

 **[19:08] The Excitable Stranger**  
jesus dude what r u? a lawyer?

 **[19:08] Shiro**  
That’s the plan, yes.

 **[19:08] The Excitable Stranger**  
well colour me impressed, meaning ur still studying  
law is looong u could be anywhere between 18 and 25

 **[19:08] Shiro**  
I am definitely somewhere in that age bracket.

 **[19:09] The Excitable Stranger**  
ohwow how did i not pick up on the lawyer talk soonr  
dinner time is a religious experience in my house so i gotta put the phone away  
nice talking 2 u, glad my photos got accidentally sent 2 a nice guy like u  <3  
thank u for not being a creep

 **[19:22] Shiro**  
Uh, you’re welcome. I guess?  
I don’t know what else I would have even done with the situation.

 **[22:11] The Excitable Stranger**  
u innocent sweet angel unicorn ^_^  
g’night kind sir *tips hat*

 **[22:13] Shiro**  
Goodnight, Interesting Stranger.

~

 **[20:18] Keith**  
ahhh Shiro? why are there half naked waist down pictures of some dude on my phone?  
it says they’re from your phone?

 **[20:18] Shiro**  
What? What the hell are you talking about?  
Where even are you? Why aren’t you home?

 **[20:18] Keith**  
i’m at Katie and Matts  
are these of some real dude you know? they don’t look like internet porn?  
wait no i don’t want to know

 **[20:19] Shiro**  
I? Don’t? Know? What? You’re? Talking? About?

 **[20:22] Keith**  
geez okay too much Suits for you, Harvey  
i just showed Matt and he said they came from the cloud, he’s also pissing himself laughing… if that means anything to you

 **[20:22] Shiro**  
Shit! Delete them!

 **[20:23] Keith**  
he said it doesn’t matter if i do they’ll just upload to my phone again when I get home  
are you dating someone? little peeved you didn’t tell me

 **[20:23] Shiro**  
I’m not dating anyone, Keith! Just. Shit.

~

 **[20:23] Shiro**  
Get your skinny nerdy ass over here right now and fix this!  
And don’t you DARE tell Keith or Katie where the pictures are from!  
And STOP LAUGHING!

 **[20:23] Matto**  
I didn’t tell them, sheesh  
TAKASHI YOU NEED TO GET IN ON THAT  
BOY IS FIIIIIINE

 **[20:23] Shiro**  
I will throttle you. Please Matt, for the love of my sanity, fix this stupid cloud!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[20:23] Matto**  
shit, you never use more than one exclamation mark, this IS serious  
did you converse with him? do you respect him…? *gasp*

 **[20:23] Shiro**  
MATT!

 **[20:24] Matto**  
fine fine, im returning your brother to you AND fixing your cloud  
i deserve sainthood tbh

 **[20:24] Shiro**  
Maybe just some points back from the negative score in Bestfriendhood from laughing at my misfortune.

 **[20:24] Matto**  
i’ll take it!

~

 **[22:12] lance  
** it was u wasnt it -.-

 **[22:15] sass pidgeon  
** I have no idea what you’re talking about XD

 **[22:15] lance**  
whyre all of the women in my life so full of sass!? and shit, ur currently full o shit  
it wasnt hunk because hes not that cruel, this screams PIDGE

 **[22:16] sass pidgeon**  
:O I am OFFENDED, I’m not cruel!

 **[22:18] lance**  
dude ur fkn savage and u know it  
i know u did it, u know u did it, the world knows u did it  
the real question is, who tf is this random number u added

 **[22:18] sass pidgeon**  
okay I will admit I was the mastermind behind all the number swapping  
*takes bow*  
but I really don’t know about this “random number”

 **[22:18] lance**  
like hell u dont!  
i practically sent him nudes pidge! this is SERIOUS

 **[22:18] sass pidgeon**  
Lance I s2g I didn’t add any numbers to your phone  
I mean, you had a lot of random ones, maybe it’s one you got ages ago and don’t remember?

 **[22:21] lance**  
finefine… i guess ur probs right

 

* * *

 

Thursday 2nd of March 2017

 **[11:39] lance**  
so i organised all the numbers in my phone and ur no longer ‘princess lulu’  
which is devastating 4 u because shes legit #queen  
anyway, point is i dont know u and i have no idea how i got ur number…  
did i get ur number at a bar or something?

 **[11:48] a gentleman and a scholar  
** Hello to you too. I really don’t know, doesn’t sound like something I’d do.

 **[11:49] lance**  
youre a college student who DOEN’T pick up dudes (chicks? nb? other? aliens?) at a bar?

 **[11:49] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Men. And correct, I don’t.

 **[11:52] lance**  
r U an alien?

 **[11:52] a gentleman and a scholar**  
My brother would LOVE that. But no. I just don’t really feel the need to.

 **[11:52] lance**  
ok… ur either so hot that u have people drooling all over u everywhere u go  
OR ur ace

 **[11:58] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I’m not asexual and I’m not even going to touch the other option.  
Why are you even asking me about this?

 **[11:58] lance**  
im really curious, people fascinate me, we’re all so different, u know?  
ur a pretty interesting specimen thus far  
like i said, ur a unicorn, a rarity  
so u dont hook up with dudes?

 **[11:58] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Not particularly. I’ve never really been one of those guys.

 **[12:00] lance**  
please dont tell me ur this really attractive guy goin around pent up with sexual frustration because ur introverted and gentlemanly  
because THAT would just b so wrong!

 **[13:17] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Sorry, I had a class.  
No, I’m not… any of those things. I’ve had a couple of serious relationships over the past few years. One relationship was 3 years long and ended amicably and the other was 2 years and ended really badly. That was my last relationship and it’s left me… well, wanting a break.  
I have no idea why I’m telling you any of this.

 **[13:26] lance**  
i get that a lot, its my natural charm  
sometimes its easier opening up to strangers than people we’re close to

 **[13:29] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I’m starting to think your Major is Psychology…

 **[13:29] lance**  
HA what gave me away? social psych btw

 **[13:29] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Are you shrinking me?

 **[13:30] lance**  
what, no, twould b entirely unethical of me 2 use my mad psych skills on an unwitting participant

 **[13:30] a gentleman and a scholar**  
So, that’s a yes then.

 **[13:34] lance**  
im not SHRINKING u (btw we hate that term) not that im qualified or anything, yet  
it just comes naturally, i can’t really help it, just like ur lawyer talk/mind

 **[13:34] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Okay, fair enough.

 **[13:39] lance**  
ok im making a game Guess How Old The Gentlemen Is, i get 1 guess a day and i have to guess it before the 7 year guess bracket is over  
thats a lot of years of relationships, so… r u 24?

 **[13:41] a gentleman and a scholar**  
No. You’re expecting to still be talking to the random stranger you sent partial nudes to in six days?

 **[13:41] lance**  
yeh, i mean, if ur still replying :)  
did u actually delete the pics?

 **[16:08] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Sorry, class. They’re deleted, you have my word.

 **[16:10] lance**  
well coming from a Knight In Shining Armour i think i should believe u

 **[16:10] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I’m just a normal guy.

 **[16:11] lance**  
thats what all the best heroes say  
so do u go to bars/clubs at all?  
im still so confused as to how i got ur number

 **[16:18] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I try to avoid them but sometimes get dragged along by my friends.

 **[16:18] lance**  
why do u avoid them? dont like people?

 **[16:18] a gentleman and a scholar**  
No, people are fine, bars and clubs just really aren’t my scene.  
I didn’t mind it when I had a partner, but now they make me… uncomfortable.

 **[16:20] lance**  
translation: too many people hit on u  
which, i would love to say ‘well boo-fuckity-hoo 4 u’ but that WOULD actually b annoying  
shit i was probably 1 of the annoying people hitting on u…

 **[16:20] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I don’t think so.

 **[16:20] lance**  
why not?

 **[16:21] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I just think I’d… remember you.

 **[16:21] lance**  
…how?

 **[16:27] a gentleman and a scholar**  
You know, with all the insightfulness and

 **[16:27] lance**  
and what?

 **[16:31] a gentleman and a scholar**  
No, sorry, I didn’t mean to send that. There is no and.

 **[16:31] lance**  
i dunno i see an ‘and’ (: i can screenshot it if u like

 **[16:33] lance**  
dude seriously and what?

 **[16:56] lance**  
ohwow ur really going to let me hang on this one arent u?

 **[16:56] lance**  
so. rude.

 **[18:34] lance**  
is it my ass, is that what u were going to say then decided to delete and epic failed

 **[18:46] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Oh Jesus, no, I wasn’t going to say your ass! I was going to say interesting. You’re interesting.  
I’ve said it before.

 **[18:48] lance**  
oh cool, thanks dude, thought i was going to have to change ur name from ‘a gentleman and a scholar’ ;)

 **[18:49] a gentleman and a scholar**  
That’s what I am in your phone? That’s… really nice actually.

 **[18:49] lance**  
im a nice person ^_^

~

 **[19:56] princess lulu**  
Sweetheart, who were you messaging today? Did you meet someone and NOT tell me?  
I came into The Grind to get coffee today and noticed you hunched over your phone smiling. You didn’t even notice me. I would have said hello but I was in a rush.

 **[20:18] lance**  
sorry, dinner, u know how it is  
and no, of course u’d be the first 2know if i met someone! even b4 hunk! (tbh because im more scared of u)  
u probably caught me watching cat videos :3

 **[20:20] princess lulu**  
Oh, that’s true, you’re utterly hopeless for cute cat videos.  
Goodness I haven’t had Hunk’s heavenly cooking in a whole week and I think I’m going through withdrawals.  
I’m coming with Shay tomorrow night.

 **[20:20] lance**  
oh bless ur soul, its movie night tomorrow  <3 i love them so much and theyre so good about it but 3rd wheeling so often is tough

 **[20:21] princess lulu**  
But they’re so sweet!

 **[20:21] lance**  
so sweet, too sweet, impossibly sweet, every happiness 2 them both

 **[20:21] princess lulu**  
You’re just bitter because you haven’t had someone since Nyma.  
Oh gosh, that was so long ago now that I think about it…  
You poor thing!

 **[20:21] lance**  
dont remind me D:

 **[20:21] princess lulu**  
We need to find you someone!

 **[20:23] lance**  
have u noticed lately that everyone just seems like a fkn carbon copy of the last person?  
or is that just me?  
maybe i just repel interesting people

 **[20:23] princess lulu**  
Am I not interesting?

 **[20:23] lance**  
ok i forfeit my argument =/  
but like people outside of my friend bubble

 **[20:23] princess lulu**  
Is this why you haven’t seemed very interested in going out lately?

 **[20:26] lance**  
yeah lulu idk what im doing anymore  
dudes are dudes, chicks are chicks, people are people and its all just fuckery  
not even the good kind

 **[20:27] princess lulu**  
Perhaps you should take a break from trying? Perhaps all the people you’re meeting are blurring together because you’re meeting too many? Perhaps your expectations are too high?  
Also, we of the socially minded are doomed to see too much of people too quickly.

 **[20:29] lance**  
damn dude, can u just run this country already, look at ur magnificent brain go  
so ur suggesting my Looking For Relationship status go on hiatus?  
just pick up to get my knob wobbled on occasion

 **[20:31] princess lulu**  
Say “knob wobbled” to me ever again and I’ll cut it off.  
And I suppose that is what I’m saying, I think it would be a good idea. Though I would suggest being cautious with the picking up for purely physical needs. Do you have a friend who could offer a safer option?

 **[20:31] lance**  
r u offering :P

 **[20:31] princess lulu**  
Oh, har har, Lance. Your hilarity knows no bounds.

 **[20:31] lance**  
i know i know, im the funniest :D  
im always safe, dont u worry

 **[20:33] princess lulu**  
History is against you in the “always safe” assertion.  
Keep me in the loop please. I just want you to be happy.

 **[20:34] lance**  
i kno and ur a damn angel 4 it  <3


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 3rd of March 2017

 **[02:25] The Interesting Stranger**  
do u ever feel like the universe just doesnt want 2 acknowledge ur existence

 **[02:27] The Interesting Stranger**  
i mean, my life is good, i cruise through, have happy family and happy friend fam  
im a decent person, not the best, but not bad, and yet things happen and sometimes i feel like im just being glossed over

 **[02:30] The Interesting Stranger**  
maybe i expect too much, maybe i dont have the right to expect anything  
maybe i should just stop trying  
let things happen

 **[02:30] The Interesting Stranger**  
sorry i shouldnt b annoyin u with this

 **[06:41] Shiro  
** Sometimes it’s easier to open up to strangers about these things, right?  
That’s some really deep stuff there. I don’t know if I’m qualified to respond to such things.  
I guess, personally, I’ve never felt those things, I don’t particularly think about those things. You seem like the type of person that thinks a lot. Possibly too much?

 **[09:28] The Interesting Stranger**  
ahfuck i was praying those messages were just a figment of my half-asleep imagination  
sorry dude, s2g i usually know people longer than 2 days before i dump my crazy on them  
u couldnt b more right tho, i think as much as yoda likes riddles, aka too much

 **[09:29] Shiro**  
You’re not crazy, just human.  
I’m all for working hard to get what you want but some things need to be allowed to happen naturally. Patience yields a focused mind.

 **[09:30] The Interesting Stranger**  
ok so UR yoda

 **[09:30] Shiro**  
That’s either a compliment or an insult, can never tell with Yoda.

 **[09:30] The Interesting Stranger**  
so tru, compliment tho  
sorry if i woke u

 **[09:36] Shiro**  
No, it’s okay, I’m a very heavy sleeper.

 **[09:36] The Interesting Stranger**  
wow i kno who not to call in case i set myself on fire

 **[09:36] Shiro**  
Hopefully not the stranger you accidentally sent almost-nudes to two days ago :)

 **[10:00] The Interesting Stranger**  
OHSHIT sass much?! didnt kno u had it in u  
even used a smiley, so proud

 **[10:02] Shiro**  
If you don’t mind me asking, what brought on the deep thoughts?

 **[10:10] The Interesting Stranger**  
ahhhh nothing important, just relationship shiz

 **[10:11] Shiro**  
Oh? Having problems with your girlfriend? Allura is it? Can’t forget that weird name.

 **[10:13] The Interesting Stranger**  
AAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA IMDYING DUUUUDE  
ALLURA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!! THAT’S GOOOLD!!!!!!!!!

 **[10:13] Shiro**  
Lol I’m glad I amuse? I think?

 **[10:13] The Interesting Stranger**  
im crying im laughing so hard ohgod allura is going to love this  
ur hilarious  
sorry, this is probs heaps rude, buticant

 **[10:15] Shiro**  
Okay, so Allura is NOT your girlfriend. Just curious as to why you were sending her those pictures then I suppose?

 **[10:16] The Interesting Stranger**  
boxer briefs r important dude, like, ok think about it this way  
women send each other pics of dresses or lingerie for dates or anniversaries or events for opinions right? why does that have to be confined to between female friends?

 **[10:19] Shiro**  
Right, that makes sense. I guess I just don’t have a friend like that.  
My best friend would make fun of me and my brother would probably throw his phone against a wall. Twice, just to make sure.  
Must be nice to have someone that close.

 **[10:24] The Interesting Stranger**  
ohfuck yeah, shes the freaking coolest chick in the world (1 of the coolest, i have a couple of female friends who r way too good 4 words) and the next leader of the free world, keep an ear out  
also, id be happy 2 b that friend 4 u ;)

 **[10:24] Shiro**  
I might take you up on that the next time I have to try on a suit. Not even a qualified lawyer yet and I’m sick of the things. They’re all the damn same?

 **[10:24] The Interesting Stranger**  
BLASPHEMY! HOW DARE YOU! TAKE THAT BACK!  
suits r beautiful pieces of art, u just have to get the right combination  
im ur man, defs up for the suit challenge

 **[10:26] Shiro**  
Lol good to hear.  
So, you have an important date soon? This weekend?

 **[10:26] The Interesting Stranger**  
ahhh not that im aware of…?

 **[10:27] Shiro**  
You were trying on boxer briefs, were desperate for an opinion and compared it to women dressing up for a date.

 **[10:29] The Interesting Stranger**  
woah… objection ur honour, counsel is leading the witness :D

 **[10:29] Shiro**  
Ha, impressive lawyering.  
Overruled though.

 **[10:31] The Interesting Stranger**  
i feel like ur one of those sneakily sarcastic people where sometimes, like this, its obvious and then sometimes u just have no fkn idea  
i look forward to seeing the mystery unfold

 **[10:31] Shiro**  
I’m a mysterious man.

 **[10:31] The Interesting Stranger**  
:D ok see u say things like this and completely throw my vision on u out of whack…  
it’s exciting!

 **[10:32] Shiro**  
I’m an exciting man… No wait, couldn’t even get that out with a straight face.

 **[10:32] The Interesting Stranger**  
omg ur making jokes mr straightlace gentlemen sir, this is amazing  
i bet ur more exciting than u give urself credit for

 **[10:33] Shiro**  
My ideal afternoon is spent relaxing and reading a book.

 **[10:33] The Interesting Stranger**  
…

 **[10:34] Shiro**  
See.

 **[10:34] The Interesting Stranger  
** no i mean … as in, wtf that’s really unexpectedly lovely? and wholesome? and gorgeous?  
and ur under 25? because ur defs a unicorn

 **[10:34] Shiro**  
Because I’m horny?

 **[10:35] The Interesting Stranger**  
:OOOOOOOOOO DUUUUUUUUUDE U DID NOT  
AHAHAHA I CANNOT BELIEVE OMFG

 **[10:35] Shiro**  
Haha, sorry, I had to.

 **[10:35] The Interesting Stranger**  
…r u even real?

 **[10:35] Shiro**  
Afraid so.

 **[10:36] The Interesting Stranger**  
im… wow… ok… hi :)  
we can be friends right? ur a really cool dude, stranger-who-has-seen-my-ass

 **[10:38] Shiro**  
I think that would be good. Especially since you can help me with my suits. It’s win-win.

 **[10:39] The Interesting Stranger**  
i have class so ill catchya later kind sir *tips hat*

 **[10:42] Shiro**  
Have fun honing your mad psych skills.

~

 **[11:01] Katie-pie  
** why were you smiling like a loon?

 **[11:01] Katie-pie  
** you just looked around didn’t you? i said “were,” past tense shiro, i already left

 **[11:02] Shiro  
** You were in the Library? Why didn’t you say hi?

 **[11:02] Katie-pie**  
first, i was busy studying and now have to get home because we’re going to see mom and dad this afternoon  
second, you looked like you were on the verge of making out with your phone and it was disturbing

 **[11:02] Shiro**  
What? I did not.

 **[11:04] Katie-pie**  
ah, yeah, you did  
better check yoself shiro, people might find out you’re actually a giant marshmallow instead of the stern, commanding law student/TA you pretend to be

 **[11:04] Shiro**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **[11:04] Katie-pie**  
right, plausible deniability, nice, but I have video evidence ^_^

 **[11:04] Shiro**  
WHAT?! Katie, you can’t just film people without their permission!

 **[11:08] Katie-pie**  
good thing i’ve got me a good lawyer and good thing i didn’t film anything  
ur reaction is very interesting though…

 **[11:08] Shiro**  
Don’t make me lecture you about experimenting on people like this again, young lady.

 **[11:08] Katie-pie**  
so… were you reading that drarry fluff i recced or do you have a new secret boyfriend?

 **[11:08] Shiro**  
Implying I’ve had a secret boyfriend in the past?

 **[11:08] Katie-pie**  
sendak?

 **[11:10] Shiro**  
That wasn’t secret.

 **[11:11] Katie-pie**  
it was for like a year? and it shouldn’t have been because you really needed us with that one

 **[11:11] Shiro**  
Katie…

 **[11:11] Katie-pie**  
no, shiro, neither matt nor keith will talk about this because they’re both emotionally stunted bitch babies  
im putting my foot down

 **[11:12] Shiro**  
What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?

 **[11:12] Katie-pie**  
ha! “where?” he asks

 **[11:14] Shiro**  
What?

 **[11:14] Katie-pie**  
you’ll see  
just  
i’ll see you tomorrow

 **[11:15] Shiro**  
Okay… See you then. Have a good day, Katie xo

~

 **[11:56] Shiro  
** Is Katie okay?

 **[13:29] Matto**  
as far as I know… why wouldn’t she be?

 **[13:31] Shiro**  
I don’t know, she’s just been acting strange towards me lately.

 **[13:35] Matto**  
idk takashi, maybe it’s the keith thing?

 **[13:35] Shiro**  
What Keith thing? There’s a “Keith thing?” What did he do? What happened?

 **[13:36] Matto**  
woah, geez, holster it officer  
he didn’t do anything, stop jumping to that conclusion, katie’s as bad if not worse  
there’s just been something weird between them lately, like they’re having a disagreement  
which happens between friends, so chill yoself

 **[13:36] Shiro**  
Sorry. Do you know what they’re having a disagreement about?

 **[13:36] Matto**  
i do not  
i’ll see if i can subtly get anything out of her today

 **[13:36] Shiro**  
You and subtly in the one sentence is highly amusing. But good on your for trying.  
Thanks Matt.

 **[13:39] Matto**  
ofc, im protective of this little family we’ve made ourselves too  
u guys have been breaking my heart over the last two months  
and i thought 2k16 was bad

 **[14:39] Shiro**  
Do you ever just look back and wonder how the fuck that month even happened?

 **[14:40] Matto**  
no, i know how it happened, i just…  
i wish i hadn’t let it happen

 **[14:40] Shiro**  
Matt, it certainly wasn’t your fault. There wasn’t anything you could have done.

 **[14:40] Matto**  
always seems to be the case

 **[14:41] Shiro**  
Which is worse? You, not being able to do anything or me, being able to do something and not doing it? Me, being told by people who love me that it’s wrong and not listening to them?

 **[14:41] Matto**  
think we’ll stop beating ourselves up over it anytime soon?

 **[14:43] Shiro**  
Maybe when they heal? Hopefully.

 **[14:43] Matto**  
hopefully  
they’re ok though, they’re strong takashi

 **[14:44] Shiro**  
I know.  
Hey, give your parents a hug for me. I’ll see you tomorrow.

~

 **[17:57] Shiro  
** Does the end of the week feel heavy to you?

 **[17:59] The Interesting Stranger  
** isnt it supposed to b the other way around, weekend = freedom

 **[17:59] Shiro**  
I like keeping busy, studying and working.

 **[18:01] The Interesting Stranger**  
of course u do Mr Professionalism Perfectionist Lawyer Sir  
what do u do 4 work?

 **[18:02] Shiro**  
I tutor four high-school kids through the week and have TA duties.  
I used to have a few shifts at a cafe but my study load is pretty high this year so I quit.

 **[18:02] The Interesting Stranger**  
hmm that must mean ur in the later yrs of ur degree… r u 25?

 **[18:03] Shiro**  
Nope :)

 **[18:03] The Interesting Stranger**  
dammit, there goes guess 2…  
one of the campus cafes? mayb ive seen u b4  
im assuming ur at AU

 **[18:03] Shiro**  
Yeah, I’m at Altea University. I worked at The Grind.

 **[18:05] The Interesting Stranger**  
were u the beefy dude with the sideburns n goatie n headband?

 **[18:05] Shiro**  
No, that’s Sal, he runs the café.

 **[18:06] The Interesting Stranger**  
ohman hunk, my roommate and bff, got in the biggest argument with that guy 1 day  
hunk is a legit conno-fucking-isseur of cooking, like, his food is heaven, hence dinner being a religious experience  
anyway hunk was having such a shitty day n was at the end of his tether (which never happens becoz dude is super chill) n just went off at sal about the quality of his toasties

 **[18:11] Shiro**  
I actually remember that, last fall right?  
I wasn’t working at the time but Sal never shut up about it and actually changed a lot of his food prep processes.

 **[18:13] The Interesting Stranger**  
OHSHITTTTT I KNEW IT  
i have to tell hunk, he’ll lose his shit  
this is amazing

 **[18:14] Shiro**  
Ha, yeah, the food was much better after that and Sal was less grumpy all the time.  
Thank Hunk for me.  
Why do all your friends have such strange names?

 **[18:15] The Interesting Stranger**  
hunks not strange… its just accurate ^_^ dudes gorgeous  
allura is also accurate, shes very alluring  
the real question is why do i have such amazing and attractive friends  
mayb thats why i cant maintain a relationship, i look so shitty in comparison XD

 **[18:17] Shiro**  
I’m sure that’s not true.  
Perhaps you’re even more amazing and attractive than your friends and your partners feel inadequate?

 **[18:17] The Interesting Stranger**  
umm thank u *blushes* but defs not possible  
soz i have this weird self-deprecating sense of humour sometimes, i dont really mean it

 **[18:18] Shiro**  
Hm, sounds like covering the truth with a smile to me.  
Are you sure you don’t truly think you look shit in comparison to your friends?

 **[18:18] The Interesting Stranger**  
no im fine in comparison :)

 **[18:19] Shiro**  
Okay.

 **[18:45] Shiro**  
How long do your relationships usually last?  
Feel free not to answer, I’m just… curious. It seems to be something that’s bothering you, as I’m assuming it’s the ‘relationship shiz’ you were overthinking last night?

 **[19:02] Shiro**  
Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. It’s probably religious experience dinner time.

 **[19:25] The Interesting Stranger**  
no its not, fridays we eat on the sofa and watch movies

 **[19:27] Shiro**  
Oh, sorry to bother you. Enjoy your night.

 **[19:28] The Interesting Stranger**  
no, sorry, ur not bothering! u r ridiculously polite dude D:  
its just… a difficult topic to even think about (hence half-asleep emo babble) let alone discuss  
not even with hunk or allura… tho, strangers r easier 2 talk 2…

 **[19:28] Shiro**  
You don’t have to right now, you’re watching a movie right?

 **[19:29] The Interesting Stranger**  
its just deadpool, ive seen it so many times i can literally quote it in entirety  
tho its pretty funny watching allura, an innocent british woman, watch it and react to the vulgarity

 **[19:45] The Interesting Stranger**  
ok so, my longest relationship was my last relationship which was 6 months  
also a huge disappointment because i thought it was going really well and that it would last…  
most of my other relationships only lasted a few months

 **[19:46] Shiro**  
Why did it end? Your most recent?

 **[19:49] The Interesting Stranger**  
ummm because apparently it “wasnt working”

 **[19:49] Shiro**  
So she (He? They? Sorry, I’m not certain on your sexuality) broke up with you?

 **[19:49] The Interesting Stranger**  
im bi and yes she did  
most of my relationships have been with chicks because college dudes have a tendency to be… well, u probs know, not all of them, but most

 **[19:50] Shiro**  
Yeah, I feel you on that one. Most of the good ones don’t tend to hang out at bars/clubs as much.

 **[19:52] The Interesting Stranger**  
something i have learned in meeting u ^_^  
and b4 u ask im not really sure what she meant by all the “wasn’t working” talk, like i said, to me it felt fine

 **[19:52] Shiro**  
Just fine?

 **[19:52] The Interesting Stranger**  
well yeah, u kno, comfy and good

 **[19:53] Shiro**  
Should feel a bit better than that… Did you love her?

 **[20:01] The Interesting Stranger**  
i thought i did and i thought she loved me, but mayb that was the problem, neither of us did  
hunk has a girlfriend and theyre perfect, not actually, they argue and shit, but that’s a part of the perfect right?  
anyway, im around them all the time and hes always so happy and its hard not to want that, yknow? so i think i push myself, elude myself into believing im in a Perfect Relationship when im not

 **[20:09] Shiro**  
Aren’t you taught not to analyse your own psyche?

 **[20:10] The Interesting Stranger**  
not specifically… but its kinda hard not to  
that makes it harder too, knowing all of that, knowing exactly what im doing but then i just think that im overthinking it and its all fine, when its not

 **[20:24] Shiro**  
I’m sorry, that sounds horrible. I understand wanting it, being in a committed relationship like that feels really nice.  
I got lucky, with the first long relationship at least, and I was upset when it ended. But it had to.  
You have to just let things happen. Finding the right person isn’t a numbers game, it’s a game of chance.

 **[20:27] Shiro**  
For me, I don’t really trust people easily and there are very few people I truly get along with.  
It takes me a while to really know someone before I start a relationship with them. I need to know that I can be comfortable enough to be friends with them first.

 **[20:39] The Interesting Stranger**  
that all makes… so much sense  
problem is i get impatient, but ill try, for you, my jedi master  
also that sounds so strange to hear from u, u started talking 2 me easily enough

 **[20:40] Shiro**  
You’re easy to talk to.

 **[21:24] Shiro**  
Sorry if that’s strange, considering the way we met and so recently.

 **[21:58] The Interesting Stranger**  
no its all good! thanks man ^_^  
was just getting ready to go out  
allura just gave this grand speech on the healthiness of the wade/vanessa relationship in comparison to the bogus modern media version, she was especially impressed by wade being ass-fucked by his gf  
i have never heard such a profound description of True Masculinity involving ‘anal penetration’, its refreshing XD  
i have also never laughed so fkn hard in my life, imagine all that in this very proper british accent  
classic

 **[22:04] Shiro**  
That sounds… interesting. I would love to hear that.

 **[22:08] The Interesting Stranger**  
mayb 1 day ill recite it 4 u, accent and all, ive gotten good at imitating her :D  
but 4 now im going out!

 **[22:08] Shiro**  
Okay, have fun.

 **[22:08] The Interesting Stranger**  
*tips hat* thank u kind sir and good night 2 u!

~

 **[22:28] Shiro**  
We’re going out tomorrow night.

 **[22:31] Matto**  
I’m… we’re… what? you never want to go out?! why are you even still awake old man? it’s way past your bedtime

 **[22:31] Shiro**  
Oh, shut up. I’m hardly an old man if my reason for going to bed so early is to wake up and run five miles at 5am.

 **[22:32] Matto**  
show off.  
seriously though. what’s happening? why are we going out?

 **[22:32] Shiro**  
No reason.

 **[22:32] Matto**  
right, sounds believable… not  
have a fight with your boyf?

 **[22:32] Shiro**  
I don’t have a boyfriend.

 **[22:33] Matto**  
not yet, you’re working on it though

 **[22:34] Shiro**  
What are you talking about?

 **[22:36] Matto**  
you know, dat perky little ass and dem thighsss :P  
you blushed so hard when the pics came up in the middle of me fixing the cloud sharing on your phone

 **[22:37] Shiro**  
He has a nicely shaped body. So what? We masturbate to images of random people on the internet all the time. Doesn’t mean we’re attracted to them.

 **[22:37] Matto**  
well, actually, it does

 **[22:40] Shiro**  
Jesus, Matt, nothing is happening between me and this guy I met THREE days ago.  
Besides, he doesn’t need someone like me. He needs someone steady and stable and minus all the fucking baggage.

 **[22:40] Matto**  
woahwoah, you’ve spoken to him enough that you know ‘he doesn’t need someone like me’

 **[22:42] Shiro**  
He’s only 21. It’s not happening.

 **[22:43] Matto**  
ok you know when I call you an ‘old man’ I’m not serious right?  
this sounds like a list of excuses you’ve told yourself  
wait, is that ACTUALLY REALLY why we’re going out?

 **[22:42] Shiro**  
No, we’re going out to have fun.

 **[22:44] Matto**  
I’m all for that, but you forget that I know you takashi  
because you have this tendency to go out, get sloshed and go home with some random guy when you want to forget something/someone  
its kinda distinctive because otherwise you NEVER go out to pick up

 **[22:45] Shiro**  
Well then, come and watch me NOT pick up because you’re completely wrong.

 **[22:45] Matto**  
oh don’t you worry about that, I’ll be cockblocking you all night because if anything this convo has confirmed that you like this guy

 **[22:48] Shiro**  
Katie and Keith are coming.

 **[22:48] Matto**  
nice avoidance XD  
katie is 18, that’s very irresponsible of you, dad!

 **[22:49] Shiro**  
She has a fake I.D. and is far too smart to touch a drop of alcohol. Invite them.

 **[22:49] Matto**  
me? wait, they’re here?

 **[22:49] Shiro**  
Well, they’re not here.

 **[22:51] Matto  
** they’re not here either…

~

 **[22:52] Shiro**  
Where are you?

 **[22:59] Keith**  
movies, why?

 **[22:59] Shiro**  
You went to see a movie without me?

 **[23:00] Keith**  
I asked but you had your head buried in your phone so I left before you started deepthroating it  
payback for not telling me about your new boyfriend

 **[23:00] Shiro**  
What? The? Fuck? Keith? For the last time, I don’t have a boyfriend.

 **[22:01] Keith**  
well then your relationship with your phone is getting deeply disconcerting

 **[22:01] Shiro**  
Get your ass home, it’s past curfew.

 **[22:01] Keith**  
I’m 21 dipshit

 **[22:01] Shiro  
** Get Katie’s ass home.

 **[22:02] Keith**  
-.- shes 18…

 **[22:04] Shiro**  
I’m not arguing your ages with you! You went to the movies without me, didn’t tell me where you were going and are being generally annoying. I’m mad.

 **[22:05] Keith**  
tbh I think you just need to get laid

 **[22:05] Shiro**  
…

 **[22:07] Shiro**  
You’re spending too much time with Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 4th of March 2017

 **[10:34] lance**  
settle something for me  
hunk has been with shay (his gf, yes, ha ha, weird name) for FOUR FUCKING YEARS  
they’re high school sweethearts of the longevous variety and ive told you how perfectly imperfect they are  
they are IN LOVE, the all-powerful kinda love, they are bound in all manner of anything outside of marriage, tbh they dont need it, they already out-rank it  
BUT THEY DONT LIVE TOGETHERRRRRRRRR  
bitches b cray right?

 **[10:41] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
May I enquire as to the reasons they don’t live together? They might have good reasons.  
Did you just predict my commenting on her weird name…? Because Shay isn’t weird, uncommon but not weird.

 **[10:43] lance**  
i did predict it because it was coming, admit it  
they say they dont need to live together, which is partially true because they practically do anyway but also partially stupid because THEY PRACTICALLY LIVE TOGETHER, they’re always together, either here or at shays, its dumb

 **[10:43] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Perhaps it’s an awkward roommate situation? Is Shay living with someone else?

 **[10:44] lance**  
THATS THE DUMBEST PART  
shay lives with allura, SO, allura can come live with me, BADA-BING-BADA-BOOM, DONE!

 **[10:44] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Well, then, my professional opinion, as an almost lawyer, is that bitches be cray.

 **[10:46] lance**  
THANK YOU! jfc…  
hunk said he’ll accept ur opinion when ur a real person

 **[10:46] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
That is also fair enough. Though I am a real person…

 **[10:46] lance**  
thats what i said, just… not a real lawyer D:

 **[10:47] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Ouch, rub salt into the wound why don’t you.

 **[10:50] lance**  
sorrysorry :3  
seriously, whos going to force those crazy kids to be happy together if not me?  
tbh i think hunk just worries about me  
its been just him and me since mid school and hes a tad protective, he even took a while to warm to allura, outwardly hes all smiles and amazing food offerings but inside hes wary af

 **[10:51] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Sounds like a true best friend. Sounds like my best friend. Minus the cooking skill.  
Rule #12 of friendship: Don’t ever let Matt near a kitchen, it will be transformed into a science lab.

 **[10:51] lance**  
so u do the cooking? r u any good?

 **[10:53] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Oh, no, I don’t live with Matt. I live with my younger brother, who is also terrible at cooking.  
So, to answer your question: yes, I do the cooking. I’m okay. Definitely not up to Hunk standard.

 **[10:54] lance**  
dude u could b Heston fucking Blumenthal and u wouldnt b up to hunk standard  
man is a genius s2g  
is ur bro cool to live with?

 **[10:57] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
We get along really well. But in that sibling way of annoying the crap out of each other sometimes.  
He says I’m overprotective, I say he’s antisocial, arguments ensue.

 **[10:57] lance**  
hm, sounds like siblings to me  
just like me and mine anyway, u show them that u love them by being annoying, its just how it works

 **[10:59] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
But he’s really easy to live with. We understand each other extremely well. Give space when we need space, be supportive when we need support etc.  
How many siblings do you have?

 **[10:59] lance**  
2 younger bros and 2 older sisters, im smack dab in the middle  
so nothing to complain about then?

 **[11:04] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Oh, no, I have a list of complaints.  
He needs to shower more often. His room is chaos. He should keep me more informed of where he’s going (he’s an adult but I tell him if I’m going to the gym or library, someone should always just know where you are in case of emergency).

 **[11:05] lance**  
sorry i stopped after ‘needs to shower more often’ because ew

 **[11:05] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Lol he’s just lazy. He doesn’t smell or anything. Well, his room does. Boy smell.

 **[11:06] lance**  
dont defend him! he should shower twice a day! does he exercise?

 **[11:06] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Not currently but he usually does MMA daily.

 **[11:06] lance**  
he needs to shower after exercise as well!

 **[11:06] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
You are very passionate about showering.

 **[11:07] lance**  
being clean is the only way to live life  
hunk says hes gross too

 **[11:08] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Lol, I’ll be sure to let him know for you.

 **[11:08] lance**  
dude no! he does mma! he’ll probs kick my ass!

 **[11:08] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Don’t worry, I’ll protect you :)

 **[11:10] lance**  
do u do mma?

 **[11:12] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Uh, no, but I was in the Military for two years. He won’t admit it, but he knows I can take him.

 **[11:12] lance**  
what…….? seriously?!?

 **[11:13] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Yes. A former officer of the US Army can’t lie about these things.

 **[11:13] lance**  
woah woah woah  
if u were in the army 2 years, then all those relationships and r this late into ur degree…  
im starting to think ur not under 25… unfair dude, u mislead me D:

 **[11:13] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
I didn’t mislead you. You simply came to conclusions that I didn’t correct.

 **[11:14] lance**  
:O dont use that lawyer talk on me mister!  
i see u *scowls*  
ok so ima guess for today that u r… 27?

 **[11:14] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Incorrect.

 **[11:14] lance**  
shit, oh well, tomorrow ill get it 4 sure!

 **[11:17] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
:) Maybe.  
What are you up to today?

 **[11:18] lance**  
currently, recovering from hangover watching Escape to the Country  
england countryside is fucking beautiful and cleanses the soul s2g  
i want to live there, its so… green

 **[11:18] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
I’ve never heard of it, what’s it about?

 **[11:19] lance**  
duuuuuude ur in 4 a treat  
its a reality show in england, helping upper-middle people find these amazing fucking houses out in the country, honestly, its like the smoothest, gentlest, most tender sex 4 ur eyes and brain

 **[11:19] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Wow, that’s… quite the sales pitch. I’ll have to check it out.

 **[11:20] lance**  
nonono u cant

 **[11:20] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Why?

 **[11:20] lance**  
because im not there

 **[11:20] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
No… you’re not. Well I hope not, that’d be creepy.

 **[11:22] lance**  
ha u made a funny  
but for reals u cant watch it without me

 **[11:22] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Oh, okay?

 **[11:24] lance**  
because we’re friends and we’ll get past the Just Texting and learn each others names and have sleep overs and paint each others nails and be bffs  
then when i inevitably get u drunk (im very persuasive in getting people 2 drink, its a skill) we’ll sprawl on the sofa with blankets and some greasy McD and watch Escape to the Country to soothe the hangover

 **[11:28] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Sounds like a plan :)

 **[11:28] lance**  
sorry, hunk says i get overly cuddly and affectionate when im hungover

 **[11:31] a gentlemen and a scholar**  
Don’t apologise. It’s cute.  
Having friends over, I’ll talk to you later.  
Hope you feel better soon, Interesting Stranger.

~

 **[11:35] lance**  
HE CALLED ME CUTE  
HUNK WTF WHERE R U  
I AM IN CRISIS AND UVE DISAPPEARED  
I SWEAR U WERE JUST BESIDE ME ????????????

 **[11:40] hunkalicious**  
Omg, Lance, stop yelling, it hurts my eyes.  
There’s a spider in Shay’s room and I have to get it out for her.

 **[11:40] lance**  
she has allura 4 that!  
u 2 r gross

 **[11:41] hunkalicious**  
Says the guy who is freaking out at me because a dude he’s never met called him “cute.”  
Allura says you’re ridiculously adorable when you’re crushing on someone.

 **[11:42] lance**  
im not ‘crushing’ on him, hes just really nice and people i meet arent nice?

 **[11:42] hunkalicious**  
I’m not nice?  
So hurt dude.

 **[11:44] lance**  
ugh, people I MEET, ive already met u, i cant meet u again  
tbh wouldnt want 2, ur my bro and i cant live without u :( why r u making me think about sad things?

 **[11:44] hunkalicious**  
Chill dude, I’m not going anywhere.

 **[11:44] lance**  
the opposite of what i want…

 **[11:47] hunkalicious**  
I told you we’re thinking about moving in together. So stop.  
Also. You didn’t notice me leave 20 minutes ago because you were so focussed on texting HIM. And I can practically hear you squeeing through your message because he called you “cute.” If that’s not crushing on someone I don’t know what is.

 **[11:48] lance**  
:OOOOOOOOOOO I AM OFFENDED!!!  
ur wrong! ill prove it! i wont text him the rest of the day

 **[11:48] hunkalicious**  
Oh, wow, Lance, you’re really showing me.

 **[11:48] lance**  
ok im not liking this sass, pidge is clearly a bad influence on u

 **[11:49] hunkalicious**  
Okay, I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you won’t admit you like him?

 **[11:49] lance**  
because i dont know him?

 **[11:52] hunkalicious**  
But you’re getting to know him. Fairly quickly from how much you text him. And that’s what people do, isn’t it? It’s not even that unconventional with tinder and online dating these days… aside from the accidental partially nude pics.

 **[11:52] lance**  
idk, i guess  
hes probably just some lonely guy looking for a friend

 **[11:53] hunkalicious**  
He saw you mostly naked and is now calling you “cute.”

 **[11:53] lance**  
no, he said my hungover over affection is cute, not that i am  
and he’s gay, he probably calls everything cute

 **[11:54] hunkalicious**  
Lance, that’s stereotyping.

 **[11:54] lance**  
oh dont get politically correct on me, im just being self-deprecating

 **[11:54] hunkalicious**  
Well, stop it. You are cute. Shay and Allura agree.

 **[11:54] lance**  
shut up, UR cute!

 **[11:56] hunkalicious  
** Aww thanks, Lance ^_^

 **[12:09] lance**  
bring me an oreo mcflurry on ur way home plz and thank u  <333333333

 

* * *

 

Sunday 5th of March 2017

 **[01:50] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Your long gorgeous legs are wonderfully delicious and your perky little ass is practically edible.

 **[01:55] lance**  
im… woah… im flattered but r u drunk?!

 **[01:59] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Oh duck shit crap. I’m SO sorry! My friend stole my phone! God that sounds like the shitest excuse but is true! Its my hacker friend and he’s a lil shit sometimes, thinks he’s hilarious.  
Umfuck, I’m really really really sorry.

 **[02:01] lance**  
dude chill i believe u, i have a friend who does the same  
plus, ur way too much of A Gentleman to write such things  
but thank ur friend 4 me, is he cute?

 **[02:02] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I may be a gentlemen but Im fairly drunk right now. So youknow, fair warning

 **[02:02] lance**  
omg ur not even using correct grammar and LOOK AT THOSE TYPOS  
u really r drunk!  
hope ur having fun :D

 **[02:04] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Alcohol makes it really difficult to tell when im having fun, but I think I am, at least at the momentiam. Also typings hard

 **[02:04] lance**  
yeah dude, i feel that  
r u out at a bar?

 **[02:05] a gentleman and a scholar**  
We were, nowwere going home  
Matt is cute, because you asked. Hes the bestest friend ever. But you cant have him.

 **[02:05] lance**  
why? is he taken?

 **[02:05] a gentleman and a scholar**  
No you just can

 **[02:05] a gentleman and a scholar**  
t

 **[02:05] lance**  
lol aww but he says such nice things about me…. :(

 **[02:08] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Those weren’t his words.

 **[02:08] lance**  
oh really? O.O then whose words were they?

 **[02:09] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Um no ones. Just a person. With eyes.

 **[02:10] lance**  
hmm… interesting and suspicious… :3  
r u being looked after? or r u going home alone?

 **[02:15] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I’m with my brother. He didn’t drink much.  
He’s grumpy though, he often has resting bitch face so its hard to tell but hes scowling a lot.  
Keith says im heavy and awkward, especially when im texting.

 **[02:15] lance**  
omg stop texting! just get home and stop annoying ur brother before he like drops u

 **[02:24] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Are you a parenting friend? You don’t usually sound like one but you did just then

 **[02:25] lance**  
no just semi-reasonable and completely sober  
r u home?

 **[02:26] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Yeah, beds comfortbale. Did I wake you?

 **[02:26] lance**  
er nope, i was just watching tv

 **[02:26] a gentleman and a scholar**  
What were you watching

 **[02:27] lance**  
how i met your mother  
its my distraction show

 **[02:29] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Haven’t heard of it. What do you need distracing from?

 **[02:29] lance**  
omg do u even watch tv? and u know, life and shiz

 **[02:33] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I need to stay awake and finish this big glass of water… but Im so tired…

 **[02:34] lance**  
no dude, stay awake! u do NOT want to be hungover in the morning, i just went through that  
besides, u dont have me to watch Escape to the Country with so ur doomed if u get hungover

 **[02:34] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Its tru im doomed without you :)

 **[02:34] lance**  
u really r, i dont know how uve gotten this far without me

 **[02:35] a gentleman and a scholar**  
I really don’t know either. Your kind and thoughtful and make me laugh and I don even know your name. Ha thats silly right?

 **[02:36] lance**  
yeh i think it is actually pretty silly we don’t know each others names… especially since we’re friends and especially when u give me such nice compliments *blushes*  
um, im lance

 **[02:36] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Lance… Lance… That’s not at all a weird name. I like it. Suits you.

 **[02:36] lance**  
heh, thanks man ^_^

 **[02:39] a gentleman and a scholar**  
Im Shiro, or Takashi. Well Takashi Shirogane is my name but mostly people call me Shiro.

 **[02:40] lance**  
cool cool, nice to meet u shiro! :D  
so is that… japanese…? eep, always an awks question, im so bad with this  
which, considering im Lance Martinez Fernandez and therefore always get asked where im from (even though im 2 gens american) i should be better at it

 **[02:44] sir shiro**  
Heh, yeah, I get that sometimes. My father is Japanese but he moved here when he was young.  
Moms American, Keith got her dads name and I got my dads dads name…  
I’m way too tired to get the grammar in that sentence right.

 **[02:44] lance**  
ur grammar is getting much better tho, how r u feeling?

 **[02:45] sir shiro**  
Sober enough to be so so so sorry.

 **[02:45] lance**  
nah man its all good, happy to help and i was awake anyway

 **[02:47] sir shiro**  
No, I mean about the initial comment. It was incredibly rude and inappropriate and Matt is going to be in so much trouble when I feel less dizzy and tired.

 **[02:47] lance**  
honestly it was very flattering, i love hearing about the edibility of my ass :P  
tbh just high five him 4 me

 **[02:49] sir shiro**  
I will do no such thing. His nonsense needs no encouragement. He shouldn’t have sent it.

 **[02:49] lance**  
ohhh, so he just sent it? he didnt type it too…? O.O

 **[02:49] sir shiro**  
No, he did type it. That’s what I meant.

 **[02:50] lance**  
uhhuh… suresure :3

 **[02:54] sir shiro**  
Okay, I think I need to sleep.

 **[02:54] lance**  
did u drink all ur water mister?!?

 **[02:54] sir shiro**  
Yes, Mom.

 **[02:55] lance**  
good boy *pets*

 **[02:55] sir shiro**  
*purrs*

 **[02:56] lance**  
O.O ok u defs need sleep ur not allowed 2 purr!

 **[02:58] sir shiro**  
:) Goodnight Lance. Sleep well.

 **[02:58] lance**  
gnight my kind sir shiro *tips hat*

~

 **[08:13] Hunk**  
Oh my GOD! I just worked it out… with the number swapping and the new random number!

 **[08:15] Pidgeotto**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[08:15] Hunk**  
You know exactly who Lance’s texting don’t you?

 **[08:15] Pidgeotto**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[08:15] Hunk**  
You probably orchestrated the whole freaking thing?!?!

 **[08:16] Pidgeotto**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[08:16] Hunk**  
You’re terrifying and I bow down to the master *bows*

 **[08:16] Pidgeotto**  
say anything to Lance and I will remove your left testicle with blunt nail cutting scissors

 **[08:17] Hunk**  
Nooo, Shay likes lefty!

 **[08:18] Pidgeotto**  
dude. gross. gtfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say "sir shiro" is a reference to [sir-scandalous](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/), dude is 10/10 gentleman, classy af and is the reason for my Shance love!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 5th of March 2017

**[15:56] Lance**  
i need legal advice

**[15:58] Shiro**  
I’m not a lawyer yet.

**[15:58] Lance**  
i know and it disappoints me every minute of every day but ull have 2 do :D

**[15:59] Shiro**  
Oh, well, when you put it that way. You charmer.

**[15:59] Lance**  
omg the sarcasm comes out! love it  
ok so if (WHEN) hunk moves out, he has no legal custody over my blue right?

**[16:01] Shiro**  
Your blue?

**[16:01] Lance**  
my kittikins

**[16:01] Shiro**  
Your cat?

**[16:01] Lance**  
yes, thats what i said, keep up

**[16:03] Shiro**  
Why are you like this…?

**[16:03] Lance**  
u luv it ^_^

**[16:04] Shiro**  
You want to know if Hunk, your best friend, who you aren’t in a de facto relationship with, has any legal custody of YOUR cat?

**[16:04] Lance**  
dude u r the slowest nearly-lawyer evr

**[16:06] Shiro**  
Am I missing something? Because the answer seems awfully obvious to me?  
Does Hunk have any monetary investment in the cat? Did Hunk purchase or does he take care of the cat?

**[16:06] Lance**  
no… and id appreciate if u didnt refer 2 my precious baby blue as ‘the cat’

**[16:06] Shiro**  
Then, no. Hunk has no legal custody over your cat.

**[16:07] Lance**  
ok good, can’t b 2 cautious when it comes to my baby

**[16:13] Lance**  
u sound very… tense and annoyed? r u ok?

**[16:19] Shiro**  
Not particularly. My friends decided to have an intervention for me.

**[16:21] Lance**  
ohwow ok what 4?  
r u into drugs? alcoholic? anger issues? in an abusive relationship?  
tbh i dont see u involved in any of those things  
oh and u dont have 2 tell me, feel free 2 ignore me, i babble… type… dont know how to shut up D:

**[16:23] Shiro**  
No, it’s okay. I like your babble, it’s comforting :)  
It’s, ah, a long story and not a very nice one. I wouldn’t want to burden you with it on this lovely Sunday afternoon.

**[16:24] Lance**  
seriously? i dumped all my bullshit on u after knowing u for like 2 days  
i understand if u dont want to talk about it but im ok 2 b burdened if u do want to talk

**[16:25] Shiro**  
I wouldn’t want to ruin your weekend…

**[16:25] Lance**  
its been pretty… uh… humiliating and crap anyway  
apart from the parts talkin 2 u ^_^

**[16:25] Shiro**  
Humiliating?

**[16:26] Lance**  
just, uknow, friday night when i went out  
its nothing, just usual shiz

**[16:26] Shiro**  
Okay, well, if you really don’t mind.

**[16:26] Lance**  
talk 2 me shiro, i am all ears

**[16:26] Shiro**  
I told you that my last relationship ended badly?

**[16:27] Lance**  
that it made u wanna take a break from relationships, yup

**[16:32] Shiro**  
When I say badly, I mean a fucking train wreck. I was with him for about 2 years, kept it secret for almost half of it because it was never a very… healthy relationship.  
It wasn’t abusive or anything. But we had different ideas about what we were and we argued A LOT and it was way too physical.  
That kind of physical where afterwards you just need to shower because you don’t feel right but you keep doing it because you think it might just fix something.  
I obviously didn’t recognise any of it for what it was at the time, I knew it wasn’t perfect but had deluded myself into thinking it was okay…

**[16:32] Lance**  
shit… that sucks man  
how did it end?

**[16:36] Shiro**  
Six weeks ago. We were pretty much already finished, we’d been fighting more than ever and I was starting to see everything so clearly.  
Keith and Katie (Keith’s best friend and Matt’s younger sister and basically my sister) messaged me to pick them up from somewhere but I was in the shower.  
Sendak looked at the message and decided, for some unfathomable reason, to pick them up for me.  
Even though he usually never did shit for me.  
Sendak was in with some bad people (another thing I idiotically glossed over) and they came for him whilst Keith and Katie were in his car, caused an accident.

**[16:37] Lance**  
ohfuck r they ok? i assume yes or this would be a completely different convo

**[16:39] Shiro**  
Yeah, they’re okay. Well, now they are. It was a bad accident, head on collision.  
Keith, in the passenger seat, got the worst of it with a broken leg and ribs and bruising.  
Katie had a minor break in her arm and some bruising. They’re healing well, Keith just started physical therapy.

**[16:41] Lance**  
that must be tough on keith, being all mma daily guy, must get so frustrated  
hope he recovers quickly, hope they both do  
what about sendak? did he get hurt?

**[16:41] Shiro**  
Sendak didn’t break anything… So I broke his nose.

**[16:42] Lance**  
u… mr responsible Knight In Shining Armour honourable respectful unicorn, u broke his nose?

**[16:42] Shiro**  
He hurt the people I love. That’s not something I can forgive.

**[16:44] Lance**  
O.O woah, i just got a little aroused lol  
completely understandable and fairly restrained if u ask me, id be fkn murderous  
wait so they had an intervention for something that happened 6 weeks ago? r u still with him?!?!

**[16:45] Shiro**  
No, no of course not. The intervention was because… apparently I need to stop blaming myself.  
They think I’ve locked myself in some metaphorical cell and am closing myself off from the world.

**[16:47] Lance**  
well i 2nd the stop blaming yourself thing, tho i know its not as easy as flipping off a switch, will take time  
and i dont really know about the other thing… do u think ur closing urself off?

**[16:50] Shiro**  
I suppose…  
It’s just that meeting people now makes me… anxious.  
I worry about them, worry about what they’re thinking and it makes me feel nauseous thinking about letting someone new in like that…

**[16:47] Lance**  
thats completely natural, to feel distrusting  
i dont want 2 make it all about me or anything, i just want 2 make sure…  
i dont make u anxious do i? just say the word and ill back the fuck off

**[16:50] Shiro**  
No, Lance. You’re really easy to talk to :) otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to share all this.  
In fact you don’t even really feel like someone new. I feel like I’ve always known you.

**[16:53] Shiro**  
That’s weird. Sorry.

**[16:57] Lance**  
um no thats not weird, i uh feel the same way  
but seriously if i ever do or say anything ur not comfortable with just tell me  
sounds like u need some chill and comfort zone time 4 urself

**[16:57] Shiro**  
Maybe… But you’ve breached my comfort zone so don’t worry, you’re safe.

**[16:58] Lance**  
phew! id miss our little chats :D

**[16:58] Shiro**  
Yeah. I would too.

**[16:59] Lance**  
thank u 4 telling me, i hope i offer some form of help =/

**[16:59] Shiro**  
You do. You actually really, really do. Thank you, Lance.

**[16:59] Lance**  
^_^ ur always welcome shiro

~

**[20:43] princess lulu**  
I need an update on the bae. How’s it going?

**[20:46] lance**  
what bae?

**[20:47] princess lulu**  
Oh don’t play coy with me, Lance.

**[20:47] lance**  
i honestly have no clue what ur talking about?  
the dude on friday? because that is defs not goin anywhere

**[20:47] princess lulu**  
There was a guy on Friday? What happened?

**[20:49] lance**  
um nothing :3 there was no friday dude

**[20:49] princess lulu**  
LANCE!!!

**[20:53] lance**  
no lulu i really dont want to talk about it, it was awkward and gross enough living it once was enough

**[20:53] princess lulu**  
Oh, Lance! I told you to be careful. This is not looking after yourself!  
No more sex for you mister, don’t make me put a shock collar on you.

**[20:54] lance**  
kinky and dont worry, after the friday dude i wont want to have sex for at least a month

**[20:54] princess lulu**  
Unless mister sexy phone man shows up at your door, sweeps you off your feet and carries you to bed?

**[20:58] lance**  
ohmyGOD what has hunk been telling you? or shay, i bet it was shay!  
3rd hand info is crap and u know it

**[20:59] princess lulu**  
He called you cute? He never stops texting you? You freak out about the smallest things?  
Come on, Lance! You always love chatting about prospective interests with me!

**[21:04] lance**  
ok fine!  
hes sweet and smart and understanding  
after serving in the armed forces to protect our country he’s getting his fkn law degree  
hes devoted to and protective of his friends and family  
hes had recent relationship badness which has made him a little brooding and cut off from the world, not trusting people, and yet he apparently freaking likes talking to me

**[21:06] princess lulu**  
He sounds great? Why do you sound so annoyed…?

**[21:06] lance**  
because hes perfect and im me

**[21:06] princess lulu**  
Lance…

**[21:06] lance**  
i know i know, confidence blahblah

**[21:08] princess lulu**  
Oh goodness. This one’s got you good huh?

**[21:09] lance**  
his name is shiro, and kinda…  
u know when u meet someone and theyre just amazing, perfect even, and far too good 4 u  
ohnowait U dont know that because UR the perfect one

**[21:09] princess lulu**  
Thank you, sweetheart, but you’re wrong. No one is perfect.

**[21:12] lance**  
i know, sorry, im just being stupid  
i just get this feeling he deserves better, u know? i barely know him and i want the world 4 him

**[21:12] princess lulu  
** Don’t put him on a pedestal. You deserve the world too, Lance.

**[21:13] lance**  
thanks lulu  <3333  
u deserve 2 RULE the world :D

**[21:15] princess lulu**  
One day, Lance. One day.  
So what’s this relationship badness this Shiro went through? As bad as some of yours?

**[21:15] lance**  
oh worse, much much worse  
but i cant tell u

**[21:16] princess lulu**  
:O you really do like him don’t you? When did you meet him?

**[21:16] lance**  
havent technically met but… last wednesday  >.<

**[21:16] princess lulu**  
Oh for crying out loud. You’re hopeless!

**[21:20] lance**  
no denying that :P

 

* * *

 

Monday 6th of March

**[12:43] Shiro**  
I’m calling in that suit opinion favour.

**[12:47] Lance**  
omg showme showme showme

**[12:47] Lance**  
that sounded way too eager  
… for the suits  
seeing u and having it be even between us too… but just excited about the suits :3

**[12:47] Shiro**  
Okay…

**[12:48] Lance**  
suits make me excited ok?!?

**[12:48] Lance**  
and not in THAT way… well ok in THAT way but not right now…  
ffs just put me out of my misery please

**[12:50] Shiro**  
Haha, okay, here.

**[12:50] Shiro**  
_File sending…  
File sent._

**[12:53] Shiro**  
Lance? What do you think?

**[12:54] Lance**  
what, shit, sorry, i just had to pick my jaw up off the floor because ARE U FKN KIDDING ME DUDE

**[12:53] Shiro**  
The suit is bad then? :( I liked it.

**[12:54] Lance**  
no u utter dipstick, the suit is great! is there a similar cut in blue?  
tbh i don’t see how u have any problems finding clothes ever because ud look amazing in literally anything

**[12:56] Shiro**  
Uh, okay, I’ll try a blue. I’ve only ever had black suits.  
All the lawyers I’ve worked with have been very old school: black suit, white shirt, blue tie.

**[12:57] Lance**  
ahsjkfdsf every part of this conversation is disconcerting and i think ive stepped into a wormhole that turns everything up side fucking down

**[12:57] Lance**  
try a damned blue suit!!! (pale blue shirt and dark blue tie if possible?)  
and try a grey suit!!! darkish grey (red or green toned shirt, paler than the suit and a darker tie)

**[12:58] Lance**  
also mad at u 4 failing to mention how unbelievably ripped u r?  
do u lift EVERYTHING?  
how much freaking exercise do u do? on top of that little LAW DEGREE ur working on

**[13:00] Lance**  
im sorry i think ive had a circuit overload or something because my mind is blown and nothing makes sense in the world anymore

**[13:01] Lance**  
hows the blue?

**[13:04] Shiro**  
Lol sorry, I’m changing and everything, responding is difficult.  
I exercise a lot, I was in the army remember? I’m used to getting up early and training most of the morning, so I pretty much continue to do that.  
Here’s the blue.

**[13:04] Shiro**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

**[13:04] Lance**  
okay wow, get in me

**[13:05] Shiro**  
Hmm not exactly the professional reaction I’m looking for :)

**[13:06] Lance**  
idk if i were on the jury youd have my vote  
ok is there a paler blue shirt? maybe try a white, a starch white

**[13:08] Shiro**  
Trying a white…  
The staff here are very helpful and patient considering I’m getting advice through texting.

**[13:08] Lance**  
next time ill come with u and boss them around 4 u

**[13:08] Shiro**  
I look forward to it.

**[13:09] Shiro**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

**[13:09] Lance  
** YUP thats the one! wow, nice dude

**[13:09] Shiro**  
So I’m getting this suit then?

**[13:10] Lance**  
too fkn right u r, how much is it? where r u shopping? thats a really nice quality suit…

**[13:11] Shiro**  
It is expensive but it doesn’t bother me, suits are important and I think you’re right, this looks really nice. Always been jealous of Harvey’s suits in Suits.

**[13:11] Lance**  
omg Suits is the BEST, always aim to be harvey and ull be the best damn lawyer  
tbh a little surprised u know any tv show considering the ignorance ive encountered thus far, shouldnt b surprised its Suits…  
also don’t forget to try on a grey please, try a white shirt as well as a coloured 1

**[13:13] Shiro**  
You are very demanding for letters on a screen.

**[13:13] Lance**  
dont make me come down there mister!

**[13:13] Shiro**  
Yes, boss :P

**[13:15] Shiro**  
_File sending…  
File sent._

**[13:15] Lance**  
is there a smokier grey? im talking real dark gunmetal grey  
and dont like the red, is there not a nice green shirt? mayb just put the white back on

**[13:16] Shiro**  
Oh God. I’ve been here for half an hour.

**[13:16] Lance**  
i know its exhausting dude but u gotta push through, this 1 last suit!

**[13:16] Shiro**  
I’m not tired, just don’t want to bother the staff.

**[13:17] Lance**  
ur buying expensive suits from them, they have all the time in the world 4 u and probs love u

**[13:18] Shiro**  
How about this?  
_File sending…  
File sent._

**[13:18] Lance**  
yes dude! awesome combo, put it on! last 1 buddy, u got this  
im all 4 coloured shirts but white looks too good on u

**[13:19] Shiro**  
I love the staff here.  
There’s this woman and she’s so helpful but not too pushy, I want to hire her as my personal dresser/buyer person.

**[13:19] Lance**  
im feeling so attacked rn  
u cant just sweep the rug from under my feet like that and give some other ho my job!

**[13:21] Shiro**  
Lol don’t be dramatic.

**[13:21] Lance**  
*sobs*

**[13:21] Shiro**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

**[13:21] Lance**  
okay yesyesyes thats… wow  
im at a loss 4 words, thats how good it is… ME at a loss 4 words  
holycrapman SOLD

**[13:23] Shiro**  
Are you buying me?

**[13:23] Lance**  
i do NOT have the kinda dough 2 make that priceless purchase my kind sir

**[13:25] Shiro**  
Okay, I’m buying the grey and blue suits. Couple of white shirts. And only the blue tie.  
I think I have a few ties at home that will go with the grey suit.

**[13:25] Lance**  
u ‘think’?!? i dont trust u… model the ties 4 me when u get home ^_^

**[13:29] Shiro**  
I see all this power has gone to your head. No more modelling for you.  
Also shoes?

**[13:31] Lance**  
black shoes go with both suits, but brown shoes would look AMAZING with the grey suit

**[13:31] Shiro  
** Noted. Thank you so much, Lance. I really appreciate it.

**[13:31] Lance**  
anytime dude  
im deleting the photos so dont worry ur pretty little head

**[13:33] Shiro**  
You haven’t seen my head. And I’m not worried, you can keep them it doesn’t worry me.

**[13:34] Lance**  
uhhhhh

**[13:34] Shiro**  
Okay, that sounds weird. Sorry.  
I just mean that it doesn’t bother me if those photos remain on your phone.

**[13:35] Lance**  
ummm i feel really trapped rn  
im deleting the photos, its what u did 4 me

**[13:35] Shiro**  
Fair enough. Thanks again.

**[13:41] Lance**  
ur welcome, ive got class, talk later my kind sir shiro! *tips hat*

**[13:42] Shiro**  
Sure. Enjoy :)

~

**[15:54] lance  
** OHMYFUCKINGGOD KILL ME

**[15:57] hunkalicious**  
I need a good reason first. Did you hurt Shay? My family? Allura? Pidge? Yourself?

**[15:58] lance**  
HES RIPPED  
HE IS ABSOLUTELY CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA  
NO JOKE DUDE  
HOW IS THIS MAN REAL

**[15:58] hunkalicious**  
Maybe he’s a catfish.

**[16:02] lance**  
i would actually seriously consider it because holycrow im showing u the photos when u get home on the downlow (and deleting them straight after so hurry tf up)  
but u CANNOT fake these pics, hes wearing the suits im telling him to...

**[16:03] lance**  
i haven’t seen his face yet but im almost 100% sure i have never been this attracted 2 someone outside of porn/models/actors  
but then also hes the sweetest person ever??? thoughtful and kind??? smart and a freaking gentleman??? hes not real… he cant be D:

**[16:04] hunkalicious**  
Almost 100%? That’s an oxymoron.

**[16:04] lance**  
ur an oxymoron

**[16:07] lance**  
bring home donuts kthx  <3

~

**[16:44] Hunk**  
Pidge, what male model did you buy to talk to Lance?

**[16:49] Pidgeotto**  
omg Lance saw him!?

**[16:49] Hunk**  
Shiro went suit shopping and Lance apparently helped through photos, if that’s what you call staring dreamily at your phone all day.

**[16:54] Pidgeotto**  
gdi this is exactly what i didn’t want to happen and why i set them up like this  
*groans eternally*

**[16:56] Hunk**  
I don’t think you have to worry. Lance wasn’t doing his eyebrow thing and he wasn’t boasting when he showed me.  
He was just like… flustered and in awe? And he had this stupid giddy smile, which is… New.

**[16:57] Pidgeotto**  
ohthankfuck because Shiro’s a little weird about his “looks”  
he doesn’t take compliments easily and gets hit on a lot but hates it  
he’s one of those attractive dudes who never really cared about how he looks and wants to be liked on the merit of who he is as a person

**[16:58] Hunk**  
Okay, why have you been hiding this guy from us for 6 months?  
Because even I want to meet him, especially with the way Lance talks about him.

**[16:58] Pidgeotto**  
because when i met Lance i new straight (ha) away that they’d be good for each other  
but i had to be sure…  
Shiro is important to me

**[16:58] Hunk**  
You’ve been playing a 6month long game on this one?!  
You are an evil genius matchmaker.

**[16:58] Pidgeotto**  
it’s not a game, it’s serious and important

**[16:58] Hunk**  
Sorry, just semantics. I’m in full support of it. Lance hasn’t been this happy in a long time.  
I’ll help where I can ^_^

**[16:58] Pidgeotto**  
thanks hunk *fist bump*

**[16:58] Hunk**  
*fist bump*  
So… how’s Keith? :D

**[16:58] Pidgeotto**  
nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazing [fanart](http://skylocked.tumblr.com/post/161052964715/just-some-silly-doodle-from-chapter-4-of) by [sky](http://skylocked.tumblr.com/) <3


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday 7th of March 2017

 **[11:03] Shiro**  
So I went suit shopping yesterday and Lance said he’d help.  
He likes suits and he seems like one of those fashionable people.

 **[11:12] Matto**  
an obvious deduction my dear Watson, considering the opinion he was seeking about something as simple as boxer briefs  
where are you going with this?

 **[11:14] Shiro**  
You know how much I hate suit shopping and he was incredibly helpful. But it consisted of sending him photos of… well, suits. On me.  
I cropped my face out and I’m not overly self-conscious about my body.

 **[11:15] Matto**  
no one would be if they looked like you, takashi  
… also a lie, you hate how people think you’re ‘smoking hot’

 **[11:16] Shiro**  
Okay, fine, I wasn’t worried about sending pictures to Lance.  
He’s a fairly laid-back person and, I don’t know, I trust him.

 **[11:17] Matto**  
ohno what did he say? did he drool all over you?  
takashi its fine for people to find you attractive! especially people you LIKE

 **[11:18] Shiro**  
See that’s the thing. He said lots of things, but it was simple little flirtatious comments woven into the helpful discussion about the suits. And none of it irked me?

 **[11:18] Matto**  
I just facedesked so hard it broke my desk………  
its because you LIKE him you utter dickhead!

 **[11:20] Shiro**  
He said “get in me”… does that mean what I think it means?

 **[11:20] Matto**  
how can you be this innocent? yes, it means ‘fuck me hard you gorgeous fucking man’

 **[11:20] Shiro**  
…

 **[11:24] Matto**  
ok i’ve seen his texts when i was snooping on your phone (not sorry, you know it happens :D)  
and you say he’s laid-back and flirty and makes lots of jokes, so he probably was just being funny  
the real question is, would you fuck him?

 **[11:24] Shiro**  
What? No! I haven’t met him!

 **[11:25] Matto**  
…but you would if you meet him?

 **[11:25] Shiro**  
Well I don’t know, I can’t see the future, Matt.

 **[11:25] Matto**  
sounds like a yes to me :P  
because dat ass and dem thighs?

 **[11:27] Shiro**  
Stop saying that. Why do you have to objectify him?

 **[11:29] Matto**  
oh don’t give me that shit takashi!  
you like him (point proven by your defending his honour) and being attracted to him and wanting to fuck him doesn’t make you some sort of sexual deviant  
it makes you human  
seriously, I’m ace, I shouldn’t have to explain this to you  
although I suppose it does give me a more objective view-point

 **[11:30] Shiro**  
Okay, fine! I like him. It hasn’t even been a week and I like Lance.  
Which is… ridiculous. I’m ridiculous.

 **[11:33] Matto**  
jfc this is painful  
you’re not proposing to him, a week is fine enough to start LIKING someone  
and you’re ALLOWED to like the idea of having sex with him  
i cant even with you sometimes

 **[11:36] Matto**  
were you like this with Thace?

 **[11:37] Shiro**  
No, that was… Different.  
He was my friend for a while before I noticed.  
You know all of this.

 **[11:38] Matto**  
yeah, kinda, but I wasn’t there, what were you like when you realised you liked him?  
were you nervous? in denial like you are now? i assume yes because of the whole new to being gay thing

 **[11:40] Shiro**  
Yeah, I was in denial for weeks. Ignored it. Tried to hide it.

 **[11:40] Matto**  
well, please don’t do that now, i like the sound of this Lance guy

 **[11:40] Shiro**  
It would be really difficult to ignore with Lance. He’s… affectionate and relaxed and playful.

 **[11:41] Matto**  
good, now go get up in that

 **[11:41] Shiro**  
How are YOU this perverted? It doesn’t even make sense.

 **[11:41] Matto**  
making all the sexuals blush is amusing :D

 **[11:42] Shiro**  
You’re demonic.

 **[11:45] Shiro**  
Are you and Katie coming for dinner tonight?

 **[11:45] Matto**  
yupyup, demonic siblings in da Shirogane Haus!

~

 **[14:43] Lance**  
26?

 **[14:49] Shiro**  
No, I’m not 26.

 **[14:49] Lance**  
fuckshit i was so sure i had it that time!  
do i get another guess? pretty sure i missed yesterday… :D

 **[14:50] Shiro**  
One guess a day. You have no one but yourself to blame for missing yesterday.

 **[14:50] Lance**  
tbh ur fault for distracting me with all that suitly glory wankbank ammo

 **[14:52] Lance**  
sorry that was just a very shit joke…  
have i mentioned that i have no filter? not even in text form where i have a chance to consider my words… its an illness i swear

 **[14:54] Shiro**  
Heh, stop apologising for it, you’re funny. I really like your lack of filter.

 **[14:55] Lance**  
umm… i dont think anyone would agree with u but… thanks shiro

 **[14:55] Shiro**  
You’re very welcome, Lance.

 **[14:56] Lance**  
ok, well, in other news  
ITS HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[15:18] Shiro**  
Lol, what’s happening?

 **[15:18] Lance**  
they did it, fucking finally decided to move in togetherrrrrrrrrr  
im so happy rn im flyinggggg

 **[15:21] Shiro**  
I see that with all the extended end letters :)  
And I’m glad to hear that the cray bitches have finally decided not to be cray.

 **[15:22] Lance**  
:D dude u make me laugh and smile way too much

 **[15:22] Shiro**  
I try.  
So is there actual things happening? Who’s moving where?

 **[15:24] Lance**  
aaa hunks moving to shays and lulu is moving here :D  
im sooo excited but it is going to be so v v dangerous 4 everyone else that me and lulu will b spending so much time together  
also ima miss hunk… D:

 **[15:24] Shiro**  
Lulu?

 **[15:24] Lance**  
allura, soz

 **[15:24] Shiro**  
Right, gotcha. Has Hunk started packing?

 **[15:25] Lance**  
yes, only really his stuff, most of the apartment furniture is mine and lulu is leaving a lot of her stuff slash selling it to shay so that we don’t have to move a whole shit load of furniture  
soooo we’ll get it done wednesday week because we all miraculously (on purpose) aren’t busy for once ^_^

 **[15:26] Shiro**  
I’d offer to help but I’m sure you wouldn’t want me there.  
Sounds like it’ll be a fairly emotional day.

 **[15:26] Lance**  
yeah its… the end of an era!  
hunk and i have lived together for nearly 4 years now… ohman im already welling up

 **[15:28] Shiro**  
How far is their house?

 **[15:28] Lance**  
oh not far, thank goodness, for moving purposes and my bro needs  
ill be fine, just gonna miss not having him there always, will take some adjusting

 **[15:29] Shiro**  
You’ll have Allura. Not that she’s a replacement, but you won’t be alone.

 **[15:31] Lance**  
very true :) ur so cute, tryin to console me!  
no not ‘trying’ because its working, talking 2 u always makes me feel better

 **[15:29] Shiro**  
I’m glad to be of service *bows*

 **[15:31] Lance**  
such a gentleman!  
ive got class, talk later my kind sir shiro *tips hat*

 **[15:36] Shiro**  
I have meetings most of the afternoon, so I may not respond until late.  
Have a nice day, Lance.

~

 **[20:45] Lance  
** ur 28

 **[20:49] Shiro**  
Ha, cheater.

 **[20:49] Lance**  
yeh sorry, i googled u

 **[20:49] Shiro**  
You googled me!?

 **[20:50] Lance**  
=/ i did, but i did it for my own protection! i swear officer, don’t shoot!

 **[20:50] Shiro**  
Lol it’s okay, I don’t mind.  
What do you mean for your own protection?

 **[20:50] Lance**  
well i was a little concerned 4 a moment there that u were a catfish  
all that gorgeous suitedness made me a little suspicious

 **[20:51] Shiro**  
…I was trying on suits as you were INSTRUCTING me to.

 **[20:52] Lance**  
i know, i know, i just was being cautious  
didn’t see any photos or much info, mostly just checked on the AU website and u were listed as a TA with all the credentials u talked about  
sorry, u can google me if u like

 **[20:52] Lance**  
nowaitdont!

 **[20:53] Shiro**  
Lol I wasn’t going to, but now I’m extremely curious :P

 **[20:54] Lance**  
no i didnt mean wait because there was anything bad there… probably  
i meant wait because now that ive guessed ur name i have a fun new game :D

 **[20:54] Shiro**  
What would that be?

 **[20:55] Lance**  
_Receiving file…  
File received._

 **[20:55] Lance**  
a selfie a day ^_^

 **[21:01] Lance**  
shiro? dude please don’t make me self-conscious

 **[21:04] Shiro**  
Sorry! Sorry. I was just brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed and…  
That was really nice to come back to.

 **[21:04] Lance**  
yeah?

 **[21:04] Shiro  
** Yeah.

 **[21:04] Lance**  
well, cool, um, u dont have to send one

 **[21:06] Shiro**  
I might. Tomorrow though.

 **[21:06] Shiro**  
You’re really… attractive, and you have a beautiful smile. Am I allowed to say that?

 **[21:07] Lance**  
!!!  
allowed to?! im… ur… yes! ofc u r  
thank u :3 ur too kind

 **[21:07] Shiro**  
You’re very welcome :) I only speak the truth.

 **[21:09] Lance**  
wait… did u say ur going to bed?!?!?! at 9?

 **[21:09] Shiro**  
Yes…?

 **[21:09] Lance**  
omg ur such an old man

 **[21:09] Shiro**  
Heh, now you sound like Matt.

 **[21:12] Lance**  
well hes right  
this is perfect tho, im bored and ur not allowed to sleep yet  
lets play…  
do u have any pets?

 **[21:12] Shiro**  
21 Questions, nice and original.

 **[21:13] Lance**  
ok mister sarcasm, have u got a better idea?  
p.s id like 2 know u better… if thats allowed.

 **[21:15] Shiro**  
Of course that’s allowed. Okay fine.  
No I don’t have any pets but I’ve been considering getting a dog for a while. We had one growing up, Akira, and I loved him so much, he was the best.

 **[21:15] Lance**  
u should get a dog! 4 some reason i see u being a dog person, probs bcoz ur muscly *flex* :D

 **[21:15] Shiro**  
…How does being “muscly” = a dog person?

 **[21:16] Lance**  
idk, i kinda picture u like going for runs with the dog and shiz, u know, fitness people  
also ur all sweet and kind = dog person  
we cat people are a self-centred, lavish lot

 **[21:18] Shiro**  
You’re not self-centred, Lance. You literally just kicked your best friend out so that he would go live with the love of his life. Even though I know you don’t truly want him to go and you’ll miss him.  
That’s the most selfless thing I’ve heard.

 **[21:18] Lance**  
well, yeah, he deserves 2 b happy

 **[21:18] Shiro**  
My point exactly.

 **[21:18] Shiro**  
Any regrets?

 **[21:18] Lance**  
ohdude, do u have all night?

 **[21:19] Shiro**  
Biggest regret then.

 **[21:21] Lance**  
ok, biggest regret is…  
i think not treating mama better when i was younger, papa died when i was only 4 and mama raised 5 kids all by herself  
i always saw her as this hardass warrior woman who could handle anything but shes as human as anyone  
just wish i hadn’t been so bratty and more helpful

 **[21:22] Shiro**  
Wow, what a woman. Five children… That’s impressive.  
I’ve sure she doesn’t hold it against you, no one would, you were just a kid.

 **[21:22] Lance**  
yeah but… still  
how much do u bench press?

 **[21:22] Shiro**  
Ah, about 200 or so pounds?

 **[21:23] Lance**  
………………………………  
DUDE WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK  
that is so much more than i weigh…

 **[21:23] Shiro**  
How much do you weigh?

 **[21:24] Lance**  
:O u cant ask me that!  
nah lol dont care XD  
im 163 at 6foot, aka, a lanky bish

 **[21:24] Shiro**  
That’s not bad. I’m 186 at 6’2”

 **[21:24] Lance**  
yeh but i bet ur a wall of muscle, like 0% body fat  
with his AMAZING cooking, hunk keeps layer of fat on me, thankfully or id b skin and bones

 **[21:26] Shiro**  
You really like being dramatic don’t you? Because that’s 100% untrue. You forget I’ve seen your shoulders… and butt and thighs…  
Also I’m very much not 0% body fat, I’ve gotten very lazy/indulgent in my eating habits during my college years. Definitely not up to my army fitness anymore.

 **[21:26] Lance**  
!!! u DID look at my ass!!!

 **[21:27] Shiro**  
You know I looked enough to give an opinion.

 **[21:27] Shiro**  
On the boxer briefs.

 **[21:28] Lance**  
haha thanks 4 the clarification :3  
would u like 2 give an opinion on my ass and thighs…?

 **[21:28] Shiro**  
Nope.

 **[21:28] Lance**  
its funny because i feel i already know ur opinion :3

 **[21:28] Shiro**  
And how would you know that?

 **[21:29] Lance**  
ur not very good at hiding things when ur drunk ^_^  
something like… long and delicious and edible?

 **[21:30] Shiro**  
I have no clue what you’re talking about.

 **[21:30] Lance**  
hmm seems ur not very good at hiding things ever

 **[21:30] Shiro**  
Maybe I’m not trying very hard.  
Next question. Your turn.

 **[21:30] Lance**  
hehe smooth transition :P its ur turn

 **[21:31] Shiro**  
No, I asked how much you weighed. Your turn.

 **[21:31] Lance**  
oh yeah, okok, uhh  
what made u quit the army to study law?

 **[21:33] Shiro**  
Well, that’s not quite how it happened. Uh. This is something that would be less surprising if we’d actually met.  
I was discharged from the US Armed Forces due to injury. I lost my arm.

 **[21:33] Lance**  
where did u lose it?

 **[21:34] Lance**  
ohfuckshit I TAKE IT BACK  
u mean literally lost ur arm!!! fuuuuuuuuck!!!  
I AM SO SORRY, I AM THE WORST

 **[21:35] Shiro**  
Ha! No, it’s okay! It’s good! People tiptoe around it and treat me like I’m made of glass.  
I’m not. I like the jokes :)

 **[21:35] Lance**  
well then uve come to the right place, joke is my middle name  
wait…  >.<

 **[21:37] Shiro**  
Haha. My favourite is: “Give me a hand.” But my prosthetic attachments are generally too complicated to get off in time and I probably shouldn’t throw it considering how expensive they are…

 **[21:38] Lance**  
ohdamn, but that would be awesome D: would raise ur sass level immensely

 **[21:40] Shiro**  
Lol, perhaps then I could keep up with all the sass in my life.  
Anyway, it was something I got through relatively easily considering.  
I had so much support when it happened, from my family and friends, and it was eight years ago now so I’m comfortable with it.

 **[21:41] Lance**  
dude thats awesome to hear! family and friends make life so much easier

 **[21:43] Shiro**  
That’s an understatement. Matt, the best friend I could ever ask for, was studying to be a doctor at the time and decided to change his specialisation and focused his studies on prosthetic science. And since he’s an legitimate genius he’s made a lot of advances in the technology and I’m pretty much supplied with the best upgrades and servicing. Though I have done a lot testing for him in exchange.

 **[21:45] Lance**  
i am absolutely in awe right now  
i dont even know what 2 say, except that ur both amazing  
i hate to break it to u dude but i think u have to marry matt for this

 **[21:45] Shiro**  
Jesus, Matt would hate that, “What did I do to deserve this punishment?!”

 **[21:49] Lance**  
haha i like this guy  
but being married 2 u could never b considered a punishment  
but i understand, hunk said once that even were he attracted to dudes he wouldn’t marry me, apparently im too much work  
so rude  
but he baked me the most orgasmic red velvet cake so i forgave him

 **[21:50] Shiro**  
Lol but you’d clearly be a very forgiving husband.  
I bet you’re not that much work. I bet you’re worth the work.

 **[21:50] Lance**  
ok ask a question before i propose because ur 2 sweet

 **[21:51] Shiro**  
Heh, okay. Who’s your favourite person?

 **[21:51] Lance**  
u  <3

 **[21:51] Shiro**  
No, really.

 **[21:51] Lance**  
no really rn its u

 **[21:52] Shiro**  
Lance.

 **[21:52] Lance**  
okok, well this is a difficult question… what r u doing to me?!

 **[21:52] Shiro**  
Being difficult :)

 **[21:55] Lance**  
i see that… new look on u, i like it ^_^  
ok so………… HUNK! i mean hes my BFF forever and ever and ever  
the kindest person in the world, Smart (capital s), funny, supportive, loving, AND THE COOKING, cant beat his food  
but…

 **[21:56] Shiro**  
Lol but?

 **[21:58] Lance**  
but then theres lulu  
legit #queen, ruler of the free world, voice of reason, voice of the people  
always honest with me but somehow soothes me as she points out my idiocy and steers me in the right direction, actually reminds me of mama a lot, all that Strong Independent Woman amazingness

 **[21:58] Lance**  
so then like… most of my family, especially mama and my sisters…

 **[22:01] Lance**  
but shay… literally the gentlest human being alive, cant go past those hugs man, she will save all the puppies and kitties and just makes the world a better place  
and pidge, holyshit, that girl is smart, like gtfo einstein uve been dethroned, she will probs change and shape the new world with fkn science and robots and coding

 **[22:01] Lance**  
i know too many amazing people… im not answering this

 **[22:03] Shiro**  
Wait… Pidge?

 **[22:03] Lance  
** yeh, i know i know, weird name  
its just a nickname tho, i promise with this one

 **[22:09] Lance**  
…shiro?

~

 **[22:04] Shiro**  
Catherine Samantha Holt.

 **[22:09] Katie-pie**  
oh boy, what I do now?

 **[22:09] Shiro**  
You KNOW what you did! I KNOW what you did! We all KNOW what you did!

 **[22:10] Katie-pie**  
not true, Matt’s still oblivious and you were until now, so…

 **[22:10] Shiro**  
Of course you did this! For the love of fuck. Why?

 **[22:12] Katie-pie**  
Shiro don’t swear, its very unladylike  
and why are you even mad?!? you like Lance! Lance likes you! just as I knew would freaking happen

 **[22:12] Shiro**  
You could have just introduced us?!?!

 **[22:16] Katie-pie**  
no I couldn’t have and do you want to know why?!!?  
because you wouldn’t have looked twice at Lance, he’s kind and passionate and funny but you wouldn’t have even noticed because you’re too busy HATING yourself and believing that you don’t deserve ANYONE, let alone someone like Lance  
but you do, Shiro, you deserve to be happy  
and Lance MAKES YOU HAPPY, already, i’ve seen it and have video evidence (ha, I did actually film you!) and it’s honestly amazing to see you smile again  
so fucking excuse me for finding a way around that freaking wall you’ve built around yourself and trying to get you to be happy despite your every effort not to be  
*mic drop*

 **[22:17] Shiro**  
Katie…  
I know you mean well but you can manipulate people like that, especially your friends.

 **[22:17] Katie-pie**  
why not, your whole career is based on manipulating people  
i’ve seen you have full command over a (practice) courtroom, making people believe what you want them to

 **[22:18] Shiro**  
To make people see THE TRUTH!

 **[22:21] Katie-pie**  
HOWS THIS FOR TRUTH  
you and Lance are perfect for each other  
you’re broken and you won’t recognise it  
and Lance is lost, so lost  
your already helping him find himself and I know you see how much he’s already healing you

 **[22:29] Katie-pie**  
Shiro?

 **[22:54] Katie-pie**  
look I’m sorry I intervened and maybe I shouldn’t have, but I felt like I had no other choice  
you were this bright, charming man and you’ve become this brooding, withdrawn person I don’t even recognise, worse than when you returned from fracking war without an arm  
i just want you to be happy Shiro

~

 **[22:19] Shiro**  
I’ve known Matt since I was a kid, we grew up together, our families are practically family.  
He has a younger sister, who is as much a sibling to me as Keith is. Her name is Katie and we sometimes call her Pidge.  
Pidge took your phone, scrambled all your contacts to hide what she actually did, which was add my number into your phone under Allura, a number she knew you would text.

 **[22:21] Lance**  
oh WOW, I FREAKING KNEW SHE DID IT  
holy freaking devious sass pidgeon, batman  
ha, well, mystery solved

 **[22:28] Lance**  
shiro?

 **[22:30] Lance**  
wait, that was an awfully formal text message…  
r u ok…?

 **[22:54] Lance**  
i hope ur ok, dont be too harsh on her  
shes devious but im grateful because i got to meet and know u in this totally amazing way  
which i think really helped because i didnt have expectations and i couldnt read u  
ur mysterious and interesting and gracious and respectful and im really glad i met u

 **[22:58] Lance**  
ah, sorry, that was…  
ill just  
stop  
sorry

~

 **[23:07] Keith**  
did you just leave…?

 **[23:25] Keith**  
Shiro?


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday 8th of March 2017

 **[09:13] sass pidgeon**  
hey Lance, I assume Shiro told you (because it’s The Right Thing and that’s just how he is)  
I want to apologise, I shouldn’t have deceived you both like that  
I had my reasons… Shiro’s… well I don’t know how much he’s told you about himself but I honestly felt I needed to do this  
anyway, I really am sorry, I hope you can forgive me

 **[09:42] lance**  
ofc i forgive u pidge! it wasnt the most upstanding thing uve done but who am i to judge  
not annoyed at all i promise  
just… worried i guess  
is he mad?

 **[09:45] sass pidgeon**  
not at you, he’s mad at me  
just give him some time, he’ll come around  
he really likes you and won’t be able to Be Rude for long, it goes against his Gentlemanly Code

 **[09:46] lance**  
lol yeh he’s… kinda wonderful  
thanks 4 introducing us

 **[09:46] sass pidgeon**  
you’re welcome, as long as i don’t have to hear all the gory details ^_^

 **[09:49] lance**  
no promises ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[09:49] lance**  
soooo… how long should i wait? i kinda wanna text him now

 **[09:49] sass pidgeon**  
-.- you’re so impatient  
give him the day at least, when he gets a good brood on he needs some space

 **[09:51] sass pidgeon**  
also, warning, my brother is likely going to be texting you soon  
he’s not as restrained as me

 **[09:51] lance**  
idk from what ive heard matt sounds amazing

 **[09:52] sass pidgeon**  
yeah… YOU would think that wouldn’t you  
forget my warning, you’ll probably get along like a house on fire, rip in pieces shiro

 **[09:52] lance**  
also, u being #superserious and is actually scary?  
like scarier than ur sass? which means its utterly fucking terrifying

 **[09:52] sass pidgeon**  
Utterly Fucking Terrifying is my middle name

 **[09:55] lance**  
aaaand shes back, thank fuck 4 that *wipes brow*  
thought i was going to have to change ur name from sass pidgeon

 **[09:52] sass pidgeon**  
omg just put me to eternal sleep before u do that  
I lose my sass, I lose myself

~

 **[20:29] Keith**  
where are you? you left late last night and haven’t been home all day?

 **[20:35] Shiro**  
I’m at mom and dads.

 **[20:35] Keith**  
what? why? why didn’t you tell me? I would have come with you

 **[20:35] Shiro**  
No, I needed some time to talk to mom alone. Ask her some things.

 **[20:36] Keith**  
okay… is this because of what Katie did?

 **[20:36] Shiro**  
Dammit Keith, you knew?

 **[20:38] Keith**  
yeah, didn’t agree with it but I couldn’t exactly stop her  
she’d been planning it for a while and I didn’t know she’d actually gone ahead with it it til today when she was asking about you

 **[20:38] Shiro**  
Is this what you’ve been arguing about?

 **[20:38] Keith**  
er, mostly…

 **[20:39] Shiro**  
You know that if you ever need to talk to me about something I’m here, right?

 **[20:39] Keith**  
well… technically you’re not

 **[20:43] Shiro**  
…

 **[20:44] Keith**  
also super hypocritical of you considering you ran away in the middle of the night to talk to mom instead of me?

 **[20:44] Shiro**  
Yeah, well, I already know how you feel about my issues.

 **[20:47] Keith**  
I don’t actually know that you do, Matt and Katie can be loud and I’m not sure you heard me over their strong opinions  
I think your issues are your own and you should take all the time you need to deal with them

 **[20:48] Shiro**  
:) thanks Keith.  
You’ve had the worst of all this. Being injured and then having to deal with me all the time.  
Thank you for sticking by me and putting up with me.

 **[20:48] Keith**  
because you’re SO difficult to put up with

 **[20:49] Shiro**  
I think I just felt you roll your eyes from all the way over here.

 **[20:53] Keith**  
yeah, well, stop saying stupid shit

 **[20:55] Keith**  
also, just… Lance is a good dude and the only part of Katie’s Plan I agree with is the part where you and him would be really good for each other  
NEVER repeat that or I will murder you in your sleep

 **[20:59] Shiro**  
Heh, love you too baby bro :)  
I’ll be home tomorrow.

 **[20:59] Keith**  
kk see you then

~

 **[23:22] Lance**  
_Receiving file…  
File received._

 **[23:23] Lance**  
im just going to leave my daily selfie here  
i hope ur okay  
goodnight my kind sir shiro  <3

 

* * *

 

Thursday 9th of March 2017

Shiro paces the small space of his room not taken up by his single bed, or the bookcases filled with science fiction novels and displaying numerous wrestling and football trophies. His phone rests securely in his palm, hot and running low on power due to the display being on for too long. His eyes don’t leave the display either as he thumbs between the conversation with Lance and the most recent picture of him.

In the picture Lance’s in bed, hair slightly tousled, eyes low-lidded and smiling sleepily. Shiro can’t stop staring at it, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. It vanishes instantly, replaced by cold and sharp guilt when he forces himself to read Lance’s previous few messages, short and self-conscious and uncertain.

Shiro presses the call button, ignoring the red light of his alarm clock, blaring 03:05am at him accusingly. He holds the phone to his ear firmly to stop himself from prematurely ending the call as the swirling anxiety in his stomach screams at him to do.

 **[03:05] Shiro**  
_Dialling…  
Call connected._

“Hello…? Shiro…?” Lance answers croakily. Relief and anxiety flood Shiro simultaneously, making him feel dizzy.

“Hi, Lance.”

“Um, fuck, what time is it…? My phones too bright, I can’t…”

“It’s three am. Sorry,” Shiro sighs and bows his head, exasperated with himself. Thinking things through is generally his strong suit. “I’m—I woke you. I’m such an asshole. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m awake. Unlike _some_ people, I’m a light sleeper.”

“Shit… Your voice is…”

“Ha, yeah, that’s what happens when you call me at booty call o’clock, big guy,” Lance jokes lightly, his playful manner easing the heaviness in Shiro’s chest and making him laugh. “Wow, your laugh is—Um, what’s up, Shiro? Everything okay?”

Shiro sighs, raking a hand down his face. “Everything’s…” he trails off, he wants to say ‘fine’ but it sticks in his throat. “I’m really sorry, Lance. I—I shouldn’t have ignored you, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that. I’m not even really mad at Katie, just—frustrated at myself mostly.”

“That’s okay, you needed space. I get it, man,” Lance says sincerely, easily. How does Lance make everything feel so easy? “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shiro smiles and huffs a laugh. “Are you going to be my psychologist?”

“No, I’m going to be your friend,” Lance pauses, but he’s not waiting for something, he’s listening. “Are you pacing? Shiro, sit down.”

Shiro abruptly halts and glances down at himself. He’s been pacing aimlessly for a while now and he finally notices how much his over-tired legs are aching. Acquiescing to the helpful instruction, Shiro settles on the edge of his bed. “Okay,” he breathes.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to or if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“I do want to and I trust you. It’s just…” Shiro inhales deeply and lets it out slowly, allowing himself to relax as much as possible. “I feel like I don’t know how to be… me, anymore. Like I’ve been shattered and I’m reassembling into someone I don’t recognise. I don’t trust myself to make decisions. And people make me nervous. I don’t know what they want or what they’ll do and it—it scares me. But I can’t just avoid them.”

Lance is quiet a moment, making sure Shiro is finished. “It’s okay that people make you nervous and so understandable after what you went through. I just hope you’re not pushing yourself to ‘be normal’ again because society tells you to. If you need time, you need time. If you wanna hermit up, do it man! You have to do what makes you comfortable and fuck what society says.”

“Yeah, I…” Shiro murmurs. Lance has this way of making everything seem so simple, even the most confusing and complicated things. “Yeah, okay,” he agrees, knowing Lance is right and feeling immediately lighter, weight lifting from his shoulders.

“I don’t know what to tell you about the not trusting yourself thing. I don’t think I’ve ever trusted myself.”

“Not ever?”

“Well… I’m fairly prone to making mistakes, you see,” Lance huffs a wry laugh. “Makes it difficult to trust myself. And yet I still don’t seem to have the restraint to stop from diving into random shit.”

“I’m really glad for your lack of restraint,” Shiro admits, smiling to himself and fiddling with the edge of his old Power Rangers blanket. “I don’t think I’d be sitting here feeling more relaxed than I have in months, smiling and talking to you. I never would have continued our initial conversation like you did… And that would have been a horrible loss on my part.”

“Shiro… I’m…” Lance trails off and Shiro can hear him shifting in bed. “Have you been drinking?”

“What? No! Why do you think I have to be drunk to say nice things?”

“Ah, well, I have over a weeks’ worth of conversation to prove that you’re not one to simply _say_ these things.”

“Mm, I usually—I read and re-read my messages before I send them. I retype them a lot. You have no filter and I _only_ have filter.”

“Well, you should stop. No-Filter Shiro is kinda amazing.”

“No promises. But I’ll try. For you.”

“Aww, just for me?” Lance coos playfully. “You giant teddy bear.”

Shiro can feel warmth rising in his face and needs to change the subject. “So… Am I correct in assuming you don’t get along particularly well with my brother?”

“Ha! My ringtone for Keith is Duel of the Fates… take from that what you will.”

Shiro chuckles, shuffling back on his bed and folding his legs comfortably underneath him. “Let me guess, he’s Darth Maul.”

“Obviously! All that red, the sneer, the martial arts, the being an alien, the being the lamest villain ever… It all screams ‘Keith.’”

“Keith’s not an alien.”

“He wishes he was.”

“Yeah… Can’t argue that. And that makes you… Qui-Gon?”

“No, dude! I’m obviously Obi-Wan.”

“Right. Blue lightsaber and sass.”

“You can be my Qui-Gon.”

“Because he dies?”

“No, because you’re my master.”

“Kinky.”

“Woah, Shiro, _no_ ,” Lance groans and his voice becomes muffled by his hand or a pillow. “You’re _not_ allowed to say things like that. It’s not good for my… for my anything… Stop laughing!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“You really don’t sound it.”

“I’m not, it’s—you’re cute,” Shiro says, surprised by how easily he admits it. Lance seems so self-assured most of the time, getting him flustered is fun, his voice goes high-pitched and Shiro can imagine how beautiful the blush on his warm brown skin would be.

“Shiro! _Stop!_ ”

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“Ugh, yeah, I guess I should do that. You should too. This has been really nice though. We should… um, do it again?” Lance asks, and Shiro can now hear that uncertain tone from the most recent messages he’d been reading over and over again.

“Yeah, we should. We will,” he assures, wanting Lance to feel more comfortable. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“Sleep well, my kind sir Shiro.”

 **[03:28] Shiro**  
_Call ended._

Shiro stares down at the phone, unable to stop himself from smiling. He feels better than he has in… months. Lighter and happier and more like a person. And in some bizarre turn of events, all of that is because of Lance.

Without hesitation, Shiro opens their conversation and types Lance a message before falling asleep.

 **[03:33] Shiro**  
You’re an incredibly beautiful person, Lance. Never stop being exactly who you are.

~

 **[10:29] lance**  
HAAAAAALP  
IM DYINGGGG

 **[10:34] princess lulu**  
Dying?! Where?!

 **[10:34] lance**  
u take things way too literally  >.<

 **[10:34] princess lulu**  
Oh for goodness sake, Lance!

 **[10:35] lance**  
why would i TEXT u if i was actually dying…?

 **[10:35] princess lulu**  
Shut it.  
Wait, what’s happening? Why are you dying?

 **[10:37] lance**  
oh u know… shiro called me late last night 2 apologise for not talking to me for a whole day  
which was way more difficult than it should have been for knowing the dude all of a week  
his voice is better than sex and his laugh is pure bliss  
anyway, he was having a bad time of it and i stayed up to talk 2 him  
i fell asleep fast after, as u can imagine at 3am, and i woke up to this message…

 **[10:37] lance**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[10:38] princess lulu**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[10:38] lance**  
iknow im freaking out!

 **[10:38] princess lulu**  
I’m crying a little bit… That’s beautiful! Okay, I fully support this.  
How did you respond?

 **[10:39] lance**  
I HAVENT! HENCE MY DYING  
i have no idea how to… how do you even respond to that?  
hunk has been NO HELP

 **[10:41] princess lulu**  
“Thank you” might be a good start. How are you this hopeless?  
How many relationships have you been in?

 **[10:42] lance**  
15 and all that does is explain WHY im hopeless  
i really like him… im going to fuck this up lulu!  
SAVE ME FROM ME

 **[10:42] princess lulu**  
He clearly likes you for you, which earns him all the points in my book, so I think you should just continue to be your wonderfully effervescent self.

 **[10:44] lance**  
ugh, okok, ur right, just… wish me luck

 **[10:44] princess lulu**  
I honestly don’t think you need it, hon. He clearly likes you a lot.  
Go get him tiger!

 **[10:44] lance**  
thanks lulu  <3

~

 **[10:58] lance**  
sooo ive read this message 100 times, typed and deleted 100 responses  
and then i thought, what better way to express how ridiculously flattered i am than to admit this

 **[11:14] sir shiro**  
I meant every word.  
And I read, type and retype responses every time you send a picture.  
The one from last night, I couldn’t stop looking at it.

 **[11:14] lance**  
…really?

 **[11:15] sir shiro**  
Really, really.

 **[11:15] lance**  
*gulp* ok wow, um, that reminds me

 **[11:16] lance**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[11:16] lance**  
selfie for the day

 **[11:17] sir shiro**  
Hmm, that’s a huge grin, very happy this morning are we?

 **[11:17] lance**  
how could i not be when i have a wonderful man telling me sweet things?

 **[11:18] sir shiro**  
Fair enough :) Also I owe you one. Two actually.  
I’ll send one now and tonight, but give me a moment.

 **[11:18] lance**  
omg ima find out what shiro looks like! excitement :D  
ur keith’s bro so u must be very attractive

 **[11:19] sir shiro**  
You think Keith’s attractive?

 **[11:20] lance**  
objectively: yes  
subjectively: couldn’t pay me enough to touch that greasy mullet

 **[11:23] sir shiro**  
LOL I tell him to cut his hair all the time. He’s too lazy and it just grows like that.  
I hate to break it to you but it’s not at all greasy. He has really soft hair. Katie plays with it all the time.

 **[11:23] lance**  
ofc it is, just to spite me no doubt!  
its funny, so many times when u were talking about ur brother (before i KNEW) i was like “that sounds like mulletman…”  
it was just one of those things that felt too coincidental to even consider you were his brother

 **[11:29] sir shiro**  
Yeah. I’ve actually heard Katie talk about Hunk before. I should have put two and two together.  
Katie was very careful never to mention you and did a scarily good job… Even managed to reign Keith in and keep him quiet.

 **[11:30] lance**  
i know right! and for 6 months! pidge’s a scary person  
she and lulu should be friends, they’d freaking dominate the world  
nvm, they probs WILL be friends… i dont know whether to be happy or run away screaming

 **[11:38] sir shiro**  
Probably both.

 **[11:40] lance**  
what r u doing btw? big gaps between texts

 **[11:46] sir shiro**  
Oh, I’m observing a group study session, sorry.

 **[11:46] lance**  
ahskjd why r u even texting me! focus!

 **[11:52] sir shiro**  
No, it’s okay. They’re doing very well, they don’t really need me here at all. Just a formality.  
Nearly done anyway.  
What are you doing?

 **[11:52] lance**  
im finishing some midterms and also no longer replying until u finish!

 **[12:04] sir shiro**  
Wow, very responsible of you, Lance. Never picked you as the sort :P  
I’m done now.

 **[12:06] lance**  
im not the sort but U r  
ur the good boy

 **[12:06] sir shiro**  
I can be a bad boy. Quite good at it actually.

 **[12:08] lance**  
I JUST DROPPED MY PHONE AND CHIPPED THE SCREEN  
AND EVERYONE IS STARING AT ME BECAUSE I SQUEALED

 **[12:08] sir shiro**  
Good to know I can make you squeal.

 **[12:09] lance**  
ok wtf, shiro? this cant be u? does matt have ur phone?!  
seriously concerned, im also having serious heart issues… please call 911

 **[12:10] sir shiro**  
Heh, no it’s me. Sorry. Just being silly :)

 **[12:10] lance**  
AJKHDLS  
silly, he says, SILLY!

 **[12:10] sir shiro**  
Matt’s right, making people flustered is fun.  
Would you like the selfie now?

 **[12:11] lance**  
yeah sure, im prepared, it cant get worse than u saying ‘I can be a bad boy’

 **[12:14] sir shiro**  
Okay, just… I have some scaring on my face from the military accident.

 **[12:14] lance**  
dont worry ill be gentle  <3

 **[12:14] sir shiro**  
_Receiving file…  
File received._

 **[12:15] lance**  
IT GOT WORSE, IT GOT SO MUCH WORSE  
ummmmmmmm  
woah… holy fucking gorgeousness, batman  
so the whole being accosted by admirers constantly thing i called on like the 2nd day is so legit

 **[12:15] sir shiro**  
I do not get “accosted.”

 **[12:16] lance**  
and yet u dont correct the ‘by admirers constantly’  
also, shit dude, that scar looks like a close call?

 **[12:16] sir shiro**  
Yeah, it was… It’s a really long story, too long to tell in message form.  
I’ll tell you in person one day.

 **[12:16] lance**  
one day ^_^  
is the white natural?

 **[12:17] sir shiro**  
Ah, yeah, same accident. A part of the long story.  
But basically the pigment of the follicles changed when I was injured and after my head healed my hair grew in white.

 **[12:19] lance**  
basically, he says, followed by a whole bunch of science words that i can surprisingly follow  
not gunna lie dude, its pretty awesome  
so floofy, i like it  
OMG UR A LEGIT UNICORN, with a floofy white horn :D

 **[12:19] sir shiro**  
Haha, told you I’m horny ;)  
Well, I’m glad you don’t find me terrifying.

 **[12:21] lance**  
the complete opposite, u r fucking gorgeous is what u r

 **[12:21] sir shiro**  
Um, thanks, Lance.

 **[12:21] lance**  
:O r u blushing?!? i recognise that short response style  
OH HOW THE TABLES TURN MY FRIEND

 **[12:22] sir shiro**  
I might be. A little.  
Are you in the Balmera library?

 **[12:22] lance**  
cute subject change :D  
and no

 **[12:23] sir shiro**  
The Alfor?

 **[12:24] lance**  
nope!  
ive been banned from BOTH libraries this year =/

 **[12:24] sir shiro**  
You… Wait, why does that somehow not surprise me?

 **[12:25] lance**  
because we talk 2 each other a lot and u know me now ^_^ congrats!

 **[12:29] sir shiro**  
How did it even happen?

 **[12:30] lance**  
it involved a roller-skating cow and whole lot of green goo

 **[12:30] sir shiro**  
…Do I even want to know?

 **[12:32] lance**  
probably not, its way too long and complex for texting anyway  
another 1 of those conversations we can have in person

 **[12:32] sir shiro**  
I’d like that. It sounds interesting.  
So where are you studying? Home?

 **[12:33] lance**  
no im at the cafe at my usual table

 **[12:33] sir shiro**  
Am I distracting you?

 **[12:34] lance**  
always :)  
but yeah i should probably concentrate, need to finish this for tomorrow morning

 **[12:34] sir shiro**  
Okay, I’ll leave you to it.

 **[12:37] lance**  
talk later, my kind sir shiro *tips hat*

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday 9th of March 2017

 **[13:02] Shiro**  
Hey Katie. I want to apologise for the radio silence. I just needed some time and I know you know that and appreciate you respecting it.  
I understand why you did what you did and don’t resent you for it and I was never mad at you.  
I adore you for how much you care and want to help.  
Call me when you can.

 **[13:14] Katie-pie**  
_Call incoming…  
Call connected._

 **[13:23] Shiro**  
_Call ended._

~

 **[15:24] Shiro**  
Say your best friend’s sibling wanted to set you up with someone they knew.

 **[15:31] Matto**  
Keith would never do that for me… wait, is he?!  
aww I always knew he was secretly a sweetheart and not a grouchy demon version of you

 **[15:31] Shiro**  
He’s not. I’m talking figuratively.

 **[15:32] Matto  
** sounds more believable, continue

 **[15:32] Shiro**  
And instead of simply introducing you to this person, she devised a scheme in which neither you nor the person know that you’re being set up.

 **[15:34] Matto**  
…this sounds familiar  
also you said she so ima assume its Katie  
what did she do now?

 **[15:35] Shiro**  
Katie has been friends with Lance (aka “dat ass dem thighs”) for 6 months.  
She hacked into his phone, changed all his contacts around and put my number in under one of his best friends names to ensure that he’d text me.

 **[15:38] Matto**  
OH MY GOD  
I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF MY LITTLE SISTER  <33333  
also mad for holding out this cutie Lance on me  
also mad for not bringing me into the scheme  
also understand why I wasn’t

 **[15:39] Shiro**  
If you had known you would have clued me in on the second day. You have no chill.

 **[15:39] Matto**  
that’s tru  
so… wow? r u mad bro?

 **[15:40] Shiro**  
I was a little annoyed. But I’m over it now. She meant well and Lance is really great.

 **[15:42] Matto**  
OH WOW  
so you’re actually freely admitting it now?  
working on getting that boyf :D I FRIGGIN TOLD YOU SO!!!

 **[15:42] Shiro**  
Yeah, yeah. You can do your I Told You So dance at dinner tonight.  
Tell Katie and Keith.

 **[15:43] Matto**  
would you stop assuming they’re here!

 **[15:45] Shiro**  
Okay this is getting weird. They’re homebodies, they’re always either here or there.  
…Where are they?

 **[15:45] Matto**  
just leave them, they’re adults, they can look after themselves

 **[15:45] Shiro**  
I just wish they would freaking tell us what’s going on.

 **[15:47] Matto**  
maybe they’re scared?

 **[15:48] Shiro**  
Of us? How? We’re understanding.

 **[15:48] Matto**  
says the guy who lectured his brother on Safe Watergun Use

 **[15:48] Shiro**  
He could have hurt himself!

 **[15:48] Matto**  
he was 19!

 **[15:49] Shiro**  
And that means he’s invincible?!

 **[15:49] Matto**  
i really hope you’re joking rn

 **[15:51] Shiro**  
A little.

 **[15:52] Matto**  
wow lance is a good influence on you :D  
haven’t had a joke with you for a while, you usually get to grouchy

 **[15:54] Shiro**  
Too*

 **[15:54] Matto**  
-.- okay bye!

~

 **[22:11] hunkalicious**  
We’re still on for tomorrow, yeah?

 **[22:15] lance**  
ofc dude  
9am, gunna get this packing shiz done!  
got boxes?

 **[22:15] hunkalicious**  
Check!

 **[22:15] lance**  
packing tape with those awesome ass tape guns

 **[22:16] hunkalicious**  
They’re not called ‘tape guns’ Lance, they’re called tape dispensers.  
And check!

 **[22:17] lance**  
they should b called tape guns, pewpew!  
giant ass hulk muscles to carry everything?

 **[22:17] hunkalicious**  
*flexes* Check!

 **[22:17] lance**  
rental truck booked for wed?

 **[22:18] hunkalicious**  
Check!

 **[22:18] lance**  
mountains of tissues for all the crying?

 **[22:18] hunkalicious**  
Check!

 **[22:20] lance**  
coolcool, i think we’re all set  
this is going to be the smoothest move ever! and nothing is going to go wrong!

 **[22:21] hunkalicious**  
Though something is definitely going to go wrong. It’s inevitable.  
I mean, there are back injuries and misplacing your things and problems with rental services and things breaking in the move. To name a few.

 **[22:24] lance**  
=/ thats the spirit…

 **[22:26] hunkalicious**  
How long have we known each other? You know I’m a realist.

 **[22:26] lance**  
ouch dude, that hurts, 9years u asshat  
and ur not a realist, ur a freaking pessimist, u can name 5 things that will go wrong in any given situation

 **[22:27] hunkalicious**  
It’s good to be prepared!

 **[22:27] lance**  
uhhuh  
sucks that ur going away for our last weekend together D:

 **[22:27] hunkalicious**  
I know man, I’m so sorry, but I can’t miss this conference.

 **[22:27] lance**  
its all g, i understand, im clearly not more important than ur career!

 **[22:29] hunkalicious**  
Well you know that’s not true.  
Remember that time I skipped my Engineering Mathematics exam to take you to the hospital because you ruptured your eardrum.

 **[22:30] lance**  
ha, yeah, ur prof let you make up for it anyway because he loved u

 **[22:30] hunkalicious**  
You told me to go to this conference, I’m not going to feel guilty about it.

 **[22:32] lance**  
except u already r feeling guilty because ur hunk  
and i know, im only being dramatic, it’s important, u have to go!

 **[22:32] hunkalicious**  
Still sucks… :(

 **[22:33] lance**  
we’ll b ok buddy, ur not moving country or even state, just a diff neighbourhood  
ur not even moving that far

 **[22:33] hunkalicious**  
Still… :(

 **[22:33] lance**  
i know, ima miss u 2 =’(

 **[22:34] lance**  
make hotcakes in the morning?

 **[22:35] hunkalicious**  
Obviously  <3

~

 **[23:06] sir shiro**  
_Receiving file…  
File received._

 **[23:06] sir shiro**  
As promised. Goodnight, Lance.

 

* * *

 

Friday 10th of March 2017

 **[13:54] lance**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[14:02] sir shiro**  
Napping in the middle of the day?

 **[14:04] lance**  
its called a siesta

 **[14:04] sir shiro**  
Right, right. Do you have a cat on your chest?

 **[14:05] lance**  
thats blue, she likes to sleep on my chest to comfort me

 **[14:05] sir shiro**  
She’s white. Very pretty and clean, but still white.

 **[14:05] lance**  
semantics

 **[14:05] sir shiro**  
Are you okay, Lance?

 **[14:06] lance**  
not particularly

 **[14:06] sir shiro**  
Yeah, I can see that from the whole lack of words. Though your face looks rather peaceful.

 **[14:07] lance**  
mmm tired

 **[14:07] sir shiro**  
What’s wrong?

 **[14:10] lance**  
hunks pretty much booked solid from now til moving day so we finished all his packing this morning  
it just feels really weird, really uncomfortable  
we cried and everything is in boxes and now hes gone to a engineering conference for the weekend

 **[14:11] sir shiro**  
Oh, Lance, I’m sorry :( you’re alone?

 **[14:11] lance**  
i have blue

 **[14:11] sir shiro**  
Do you need company?

 **[14:12] lance**  
did u just… offer to come over? O.O

 **[14:12] sir shiro**  
I did. I don’t want you to be alone.

 **[14:17] sir shiro**  
Lance?

 **[14:20] lance**  
nono im ok  
not that i dont want to meet u or wouldnt b glad 2 have ur company but…  
idk, im not often sad and its weird enough 4 me and i dont want u to meet me like this…  
if that makes sense  >.<

 **[14:21] sir shiro**  
It makes sense. I understand. Just… Is there someone else who can keep you company?

 **[14:21] lance**  
yeah i’ll b ok, lulu is coming round soon  
ur really worried about me…?

 **[14:22] sir shiro**  
Of course I am. I care about you.

 **[14:22] lance**  
ohgeez shiro… ur… jesuschrist

 **[14:22] sir shiro**  
I promise I’m not Jesus Christ :)

 **[14:23] lance**  
how can u b real?!?!?!??!?

 **[14:25] sir shiro**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[14:25] sir shiro**  
I’m real.

 **[14:27] lance**  
really gorgeous u mean  
very very mean sending me ur breathtaking smile when im in this weak state

 **[14:27] sir shiro**  
Lol are you pouting?

 **[14:28] lance**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[14:29] sir shiro**  
Oh wow, you are!  
That’s incredibly adorable. You can probably get away with anything with a pout like that.

 **[14:30] lance**  
almost anything :P  
speaking of adorable, sorry i missed ur message and pic last night, went to sleep early

 **[14:31] lance**  
ohshit lulu is here!!!  
why did u have to make me all red?!?! she teases me relentlessly OTL

 **[14:31] sir shiro**  
Because I’m evil.

 **[14:31] lance**  
the absolute sweetest evil, ttyl my kind sir  <3

 **[14:33] sir shiro**  
Have fun :)

~

 **[20:11] Shiro**  
Why are you all mopey?

 **[20:12] Keith**  
why are you texting me? your in the next room…?  
ffs and you think I’M weird

 **[20:12] Shiro**  
Just lazy and comfy. You didn’t answer my question.

 **[20:12] Keith**  
no reason

 **[20:13] Shiro  
** Oh sure, very believable.

 **[20:15] Shiro**  
Keith, please just talk to me.

 **[20:16] Keith**  
sighhhh there isn’t anything to talk about

 **[20:19] Shiro**  
Turn the music down.  
…Is that MCR? Are you ever going to stop being an angsty teen?

 **[20:19] Keith**  
not likely

 **[20:20] Shiro**  
Oh wow. You are in rare form. I’m not your enemy Keith, I just want to help.

 **[20:20] Keith**  
I know Takashi, just… not now  
I’m sorry

 **[20:20] Shiro**  
You don’t have to apologise. I’m just worried.

 **[20:21] Keith**  
you don’t have to be, it’s not a big bad thing  
it’s just… stuff

 **[20:21] Keith**  
look, you brood, I brood, it’s what we do  
I’m ok, I promise

 **[20:22] Shiro**  
Okay. But, I’m here.

 **[20:22] Keith**  
I know, thank you

 **[20:24] Shiro**  
Still have to turn the music down ^_^

 **[20:24] Keith**  
-.-

~

 **[20:41] lance**  
what r u up to tonight? any plans?

 **[20:49] sir shiro**  
Texting you. Hopefully.

 **[20:52] lance**  
good answer ^_^ best answer

 **[20:52] sir shiro**  
It is my favourite past time.

 **[20:52] lance**  
aww suck up!

 **[20:53] lance  
** okok i think we should play R18+ version of our 21 questions!!!

 **[20:55] sir shiro**  
Lol, that bored are you?

 **[20:57] lance**  
cmoooon plz?!? itll b fun! i promise :3

 **[20:58] sir shiro**  
Okay, fine.  
But you, uh, take the lead, I don’t know where you’re going with this.

 **[21:01] lance**  
yes u do dude, dont play coy mister I Can Be Bad  
also, alcohol, ur gonna need it, lulu had to leave and i refuse to drink alone

 **[21:02] sir shiro**  
Hm, I have a fair bit of bourbon.  
My father must think Law will drive me to the drink because he gifts me bottles often.

 **[21:03] lance**  
good man ur father :P  
i’ll start as per The Gentlemen’s request  
when was the last time you had sex with someone?

 **[21:05] sir shiro**  
I haven’t since I broke up Sendak. So, about two months ago.

 **[21:05] lance**  
ooo ouch dude D:

 **[21:06] sir shiro**  
Haven’t particularly wanted to since then…  
And you?

 **[21:06] lance**  
yeah man, with everything that happened that makes sense  
uhh i had sex last weekend

 **[21:06] sir shiro**  
May I ask multiple follow up questions?

 **[21:06] lance**  
proceed

 **[21:07] sir shiro**  
Practicing your lawyer talk I see :)  
Who did you sleep with?

 **[21:07] lance**  
uh, was a guy i met at the bar on The Horrid Friday

 **[21:09] sir shiro**  
Do you do that often? Pick up guys at bars?  
Feel free not to answer, you don’t have to justify yourself to me and it doesn’t bother me.  
I’m just curious. Sorry.

 **[21:10] lance**  
no its ok, i know ur not judging me  
meet people and chat and get numbers yes, hook up with random people no  
it was stupid and i shouldnt have done it, hence dubbing it The Horrid Friday

 **[21:12] sir shiro**  
I’m sorry you had a bad experience like that.

 **[21:12] lance**  
ha now U sound like the psychologist XD  
and it doesnt bother me anymore, ive moved on, feeling better about myself and all that

 **[21:13] sir shiro**  
Good to hear, you deserve to feel good about yourself.

 **[21:13] lance**  
thats because of u actually

 **[21:13] sir shiro**  
Heh, you’re welcome. Next question?

 **[21:13] lance**  
blushing shirooooo :P

 **[21:15] sir shiro**  
Shhh. Your turn.

 **[21:16] lance**  
am i supposed to shh or ask a question? they kinda cancel each other out

 **[21:16] sir shiro**  
Technically not because you’re typing and therefore not making noise. So ask.

 **[21:19] lance**  
ooo lawyered!  
okok um, first time u had sex?

 **[21:22] sir shiro**  
Dammit, really?!?  
I was too young and too dumb. End of story.

 **[21:22] lance**  
idk… doesnt sound like u…  
how old were u?

 **[21:23] sir shiro**  
Its my turn for a question :(

 **[21:23] lance**  
no because u didnt answer mine sufficiently

 **[21:26] sir shiro**  
Now you’re just adding rules.  
Fine, I was15 and it was with a girl.

 **[21:27] lance**  
ohhh its one of THOSE stories  
couldnt keep it up because gross girl parts and gay discovery

 **[21:29] sir shiro**  
If only my “gay discovery” was so clear cut.  
No, I eventually got there but it was just super uncomfortable and awkward and weird.  
She was my middle school girlfriend, I found an excuse to break up wit her and never tried to have sex again

 **[21:30] lance**  
until u met the 3year relationship guy and he stirred the gay dragon within?

 **[21:32] sir shiro**  
Haha, something like that.  
It waas really tough in HS, everyone expected me to get a girlfriend, have a girlfriend, theres this girl or shes cute and blablahblah

 **[21:33] lance**  
because u were big gorgeous jock, hottest guy in school

 **[21:33] sir shiro**  
I don’t know about that…

 **[21:34] lance**  
it wasnt question lol, u were, its obvious  
super popular but never wanted it, u probs have a room full of trophies

 **[21:34] sir shiro**  
How…?

 **[21:34] lance**  
dont question it bby, im just that good ^_^  
that would have been bad though, i feel for ur teenage self

 **[21:35] sir shiro**  
Did you have awkward teenagestuff?

 **[21:37] lance**  
HA obviously  
u know me, no self-restraint and ridiculous sense of humour  
i was a weird mix of class clown, nerd and yet somehow kids liked me?!

 **[21:40] sir shiro**  
Youare very charismatic, light and happy, I can imagine people ewould be drawnt o you.  
I have first hand experience

 **[21:41] lance**  
um, wow, thanks shiro *blushes*  
that alcohol hitting ur system i see :P

 **[21:41] sir shiro**  
It is indeed. Never thought id say it but thank fuck for autocorrect.  
You didn’t say about your first time

 **[21:43] lance**  
uhhh pretty boring really, 17, struggled to find the hole and came too fast  
the stuff every awkward teenage flick is made of

 **[21:43] sir shiro**  
Mm sounds about right. When did you know you were attackedto nem?

 **[21:43] sir shiro**  
Shit, attracted to men*

 **[21:46] lance**  
lolol ummm i think i always kinda was  
but when ur a kid ur pushed at girls so hard u just don’t notice…  
and then u get 2 college and experimenting is a thing, even if the culture is shit, its a REAL thing and i tried and i liked, a lot

 **[21:48] sir shiro**  
Ugh, yeah, I was in the military when I had the “gay discovery” and the culture is even more NOHOMO there

 **[21:48] lance**  
i’ll suck ur dick but NOHOMO

 **[21:49] sir shiro**  
HA! Yeah. I’ll fuck you in the ass but NOHOMO.

 **[21:49] lance**  
i’m just curious bro… but, y’know, NOHOMO

 **[21:49] sir shiro**  
I just wantto know what it feels like but NOHOMO.

 **[21:51] lance**  
omfgthis is tighter and better than any girl ive fucked, u feel AMAZING!!! …….but NOHOMO

 **[21:54] sir shiro**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

 **[21:54] sir shiro**  
Icantbretahe

 **[21:55] lance**  
ahahahaha shirooo has lost his shit, ahfuck ur cute  <333333333

 **[21:55] sir shiro**  
Lance your killingme

 **[21:56] lance**  
noooo thats the opposite of what i want XD

 **[21:59] sir shiro**  
You’re too funny. Next question. Quick, before I ahve another laughngfit

 **[22:00] lance**  
where sur fave place to fuck?

 **[22:04] sir shiro**  
The shower, not necessarily penetration, because that canbe dangerous.  
Or the bath. Ive gota rather big bathtub.

 **[22:09] lance**  
niiice choices dude  
i like walls, gotta find me a nice strong dude who can hold me up and fuck me against the wall :P  
im pretty tall but, like i said, gangly and therefore fairly light

 **[22:10] sir shiro**  
You don’t look gangly. Your butt and thighs are nicely shaped.

 **[22:10] lance**  
waitwaitwait i thought u deleted the pics and slash didnt get a good look?

 **[22:16] sir shiro**  
Nonono. Theyre deleted. Now, at least…  
We had a problem with thecloud and my phone decide to keep the pictures there.  
Keith, Katie and Matt may have, probably, defintiey seen…  
Sorry, I didn’t want to worry you. They’r definitely gone now though.

 **[22:17] sir shiro**  
Unfortunately.

 **[22:17] sir shiro**  
Shit, I shouldn’tve sent that. Why did you led me drink?

 **[22:18] lance**  
because its amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!  
it really doesnt bother me  
so… u wish u still had them? O.O

 **[22:19] sir shiro**  
I don’t want to answerthat. Sounds too incriminating and I don have a lawyer present.

 **[22:19] lance**  
because its a yes ^_^  
i can send u more, if u want…

 **[22:20] sir shiro**  
Lance, dont.

 **[22:20] lance**  
ok sorry, um, i just thought... sorry

 **[22:22] sir shiro**  
No imean, I DO want them. Now is justIt wouldn’t be smart.  
I’m no in the right frame mind for that. For… this.

 **[22:22] lance**  
this…?

 **[22:23] sir shiro**  
Lance, please. Please. Please. Please.

 **[22:24] lance**  
okok begging will get u everywhere  
i promise not to take advantage of ur brain in its inebriated state  
i mean, u must be serious if u can fight the alcohol to get all that perfect grammar XD

 **[22:27] sir shiro**  
Thank you.

 **[22:27] lance**  
youre welcome :)

 **[22:28] sir shiro**  
I just…. I’mr eally glad I met you. Or, rather, know you

 **[22:29] lance**  
yeah,me too shiro :)  
thank u 4 earlier, for worrying bout me and caring  
4 making sure i wasnt alone

 **[22:33] sir shiro**  
Maybe I could be ther for you for real one day.

 **[22:33] lance**  
one day ^_^

 **[22:33] sir shiro**  
Soon.

 **[22:35] sir shiro**  
Ugh, I should probably go before I say stupid thingsa dn you never want to talk to me again.

 **[22:36] lance**  
hmm not sure that could ever happen  
iam getting sleepy tho… ive been drinking since the afternoon

 **[22:39] sir shiro**  
You should down some water and getsomes leep. Its been an emotional day for you

 **[22:39] lance**  
very truuu  
probs gonna b an emotional week

 **[22:40] sir shiro**  
Doing anything over the weekend to keep your midn of fit?

 **[22:40] sir shiro**  
FFS… mind off it*

 **[22:40] lance**  
ummm, u :)  
not that im doing u… that might b awesome, but talkin 2 u is also awesome

 **[22:42] sir shiro**  
Happy tobe here to talk btu you should go hang out with Lulu or Shay.  
OR I can send Keith over and you can be misaerable together without your bffs.

 **[22:45] lance**  
ok i take it back u clearly dont care about me at all D:  
u dont have to threaten me with keith, i’ll go hang with shay, we have Kitchen Nightmares to watch anyway

 **[22:45] sir shiro**  
Kitchen Nightmares?

 **[22:46] lance**  
sometimes i forget ur not a normal n dont do tv  
amazing british chef Gordon Ramsey comes to the US to tear disgusting restaurant owners a new one, hes savage, me an shay lovehim

 **[22:49] sir shiro**  
Something else you’ll undoubtedly educate me on

 **[22:49] lance**  
ofc  
aight sleepy sleepy timeee  
its been a pleasure my kind sir shiro  <3 until next time *tips hat*

 **[22:52] sir shiro**  
Sleep well, Lance.

~

 **[23:01] Keith**  
I hate you

 **[23:04] Katie**  
I call lies  
what happened?

 **[23:06] Keith**  
Shiro has been drunk and laughing and blushing all night, it’s gross  
this is your fault, Lance is your fault

 **[23:07] Katie**  
Keith, it sounds to me like he’s… oh, I don’t know… happy?

 **[23:07] Keith**  
yeah, well, its disconcerting

 **[23:08] Katie**  
don’t play the grumpy game with me, I know you too well ^_^  
I know you want him to be happy, I know you know Lance makes him happy

 **[23:09] Keith**  
I know

 **[23:09] Katie**  
so let him be happy and be happy for him

 **[23:14] Keith**  
….you’re away this weekend and I won’t see you

 **[23:14] Katie**  
I am…

 **[23:15] Katie**  
just say “I miss you”

 **[23:16] Keith**  
I miss you Katie

 **[23:16] Katie**  
ughafshlkd, what am I going to do with you

 **[23:16] Keith**  
miss me too?

 **[23:19] Katie**  
obviously


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday 11th of March 2017

 **[08:15] princess lulu**  
So, how was the sexy time last night? :D

 **[11:02] lance**  
why were u awake so early?!  
when we live together u better not wake me up at these ungodly hours on weekends s2g

 **[11:11] princess lulu**  
Of course not, I’m as quiet as a mouse.  
So I take it the sexting/phone sex went well then?

 **[11:12] lance**  
what r u talking about? shiro is A Gentleman and HE WOULD NEVER  
no that’s a lie… he probs would, omg i wish he would  
omg with his voice… can u imagine!?!?

 **[11:14] princess lulu**  
I’d really rather not.  
Wait, so you didn’t? His messages had been so flirty though.

 **[11:15] lance**  
yeah but, remember when i said he’s A Gentleman…  
he probably needs to go to my mother and ask for permission first or court me or something

 **[11:15] princess lulu**  
Ugh, respectful men are the worst.

 **[11:17] lance**  
ha, a rare show of sarcasm, nice!  
i actually really like it, it feels really nice to b cared for  
like, i dont think anyone ive had a romantic thing with has ever cared for me this much  
i feel important

 **[11:17] princess lulu**  
Aww Lance! That’s beautiful.  
You deserve someone who makes you feel important! Because you are important  <333

 **[11:21] lance**  
thanks lulu ^_^  
i mean, he hasnt admitted to it being a romantic thing, but it feels like one  
idk… maybe im reading too much into it

 **[11:22] princess lulu**  
It really baffles me how someone so confident can have such low self-esteem.

 **[11:22] lance**  
its actually pretty common  
the persons confidence is generally bravado to hide vulnerability

 **[11:24] princess lulu**  
Yes, thank you, I’m well versed in your particular vulnerability and bravado.  
What I mean to say is, from what you’ve shown me and how you talk about him, there is something real there Lance. But you won’t know for sure until you meet him.  
Have you spoken about meeting yet?

 **[11:25] lance**  
>.< not really  
he offered to come over yesterday to keep me company when i was all sad

 **[11:25] princess lulu**  
Oh that would have been bad.

 **[11:25] lance**  
i know right, vulnerability central, i would have been all over him in seconds

 **[11:26] princess lulu**  
Indeed. Okay, so, maybe that’s your next step. Organising that.

 **[11:26] lance**  
mm ur probs right

 **[11:26] princess lulu**  
Always right :)

 **[11:28] lance**  
always right  
last night, he was talking about some serious stuff, about how there were things he didnt want to say while drinking

 **[11:28] princess lulu**  
Hmm, that does sound serious. Like, in regards to what?

 **[11:33] princess lulu**  
Lance?

 **[11:33] lance**  
waitwait, hes texting me

 **[11:33] princess lulu**  
:O what happened to bros before hoes?!

 **[11:36] lance**  
sorry lulu but hes being all serious  
im  
omg  
sorry

 **[11:36] princess lulu**  
I’m just kidding, hon. Go! Dinner tonight, let me know how it goes?

 **[11:38] lance**  
ofc ^_^

~

 **[11:32] Shiro**  
Hi Lance.

 **[11:34] Lance**  
hi… ur oddly formal this morning

 **[11:35] Shiro**  
I don’t really know how to do this because this is an absolutely bizarre situation and even if it weren’t I’d still be… nervous.

 **[11:35] Lance**  
woah, ok, straight to business then?

 **[11:36] Shiro**  
I’m sorry, I’m being all rigid and intense. I don’t really know how not to be right now.

 **[11:37] Lance**  
its okay shiro, its just like my nervous babbling :)

 **[11:37] Shiro**  
Right, yeah.

 **[11:37] Lance**  
maybe just type it, get it over with? like a bandaid

 **[11:39] Shiro**  
I keep deleting it…

 **[11:39] Shiro**  
You know what I’m trying to say, right?

 **[11:40] Lance**  
i have ideas and im hopeful… but ive always been too optimistic and dont trust myself, remember?

 **[11:41] Shiro**  
Right. Shit. No, I HAVE to tell you. You deserve to hear it.  
I just… fuck.

 **[11:43] Lance**  
ok heres what im gonna to do  
ima put my phone down, walk away, do something else for a while  
no time limit, no pressure  
and stop pacing, sit down, relax

 **[11:43] Shiro**  
How do you always know when I’m pacing?

 **[11:46] Lance**  
^_^ because i know u  
just tell me whatever u want to tell me  
if u cant right now then thats ok too, im not going anywhere shiro

 **[11:46] Lance**  
putting phone down

 **[11:52] Shiro**  
Jesus. Okay.  
I shouldn’t be doing this like this. I should call you but because I’m weak and pathetic I can’t.

 **[11:55] Shiro**  
I don’t particularly know how this happened, because you’ve come out of nowhere and just hit me like a meteorite.  
When we first started talking you felt so familiar, so comfortable, and talking to you was so easy. Still is.  
But then you just… You make me smile and laugh and you have no idea how rare those things have been for me lately. You make me happy, Lance.

 **[11:58] Shiro**  
God, this is so lame. I hate this. Would be so much easier if I could just kiss you.  
But maybe it’s better like this, telling you, I’ve been so shit at expressing myself. I used to be good at it.

 **[12:01] Shiro**  
So… if you’re hopeful about what I’m hopeful about then… you have every right to be hopeful.  
Basically, I like you, Lance. I like you a fucking lot.  
I want this, you and me, to be a thing. When we meet. One day. Soon.

 **[12:03] Shiro**  
Shit.

 **[12:06] Shiro**  
Okay the putting your phone down thing was a really good idea until now…  
Please pick up your phone, Lance.  
Please say something.

**[12:08] Lance  
** _Receiving file…  
File received._

**[12:08] Lance**  
im here im here  
im happy, im here, i like you a fucking lot too shiro!  
u and me being a thing sounds amazing!  
just give me a sec, wanna read again!

 **[12:09] Shiro**  
You don’t look happy, you’re crying.  
Fuck, you’re gorgeous.

 **[12:09] Lance**  
im happy crying, hence the grin

 **[12:10] Shiro**  
Hence the beautiful grin, you mean.  
I’m just… so relieved. Fuck sakes, I built that up to be such a big thing in my head.

 **[12:10] Lance**  
it feels pretty big to me

 **[12:10] Shiro**  
Yeah I am :P

 **[12:11] Lance**  
:O  
wow, someone recovers quickly

 **[12:11] Shiro**  
Yeah I do :P

 **[12:12] Lance**  
ahahahaahaaha shit shiro  
u just confessed in the most intense way ive ever experienced and now ur making dirty innuendo

 **[12:13] Shiro**  
I’ll stick it in your endo :P

 **[12:13] Lance**  
omg, what have i gotten myself into

 **[12:13] Shiro**  
You can get yourself into me :P

 **[12:14] Lance**  
….matt?

 **[12:15] Shiro**  
No, me. Just being silly. I feel all jittery and hyper.  
I think I need to go for a run or something.

 **[12:15] Lance**  
if we’d met normally we’d be having sex rn

 **[12:17] Shiro**  
Ha, probably.  
Is it okay? That this is happening like this? That I did this like this?

 **[12:17] Lance**  
ok?! shiro its AMAZING  
gdi its so difficult to resist calling u

 **[12:18] Shiro**  
Yeah, sorry, it’s just…

 **[12:18] Lance**  
nono i know, its ok  
just know that i really want to

 **[12:18] Shiro**  
Maybe, soon?

 **[12:19] Lance**  
ok :D deal! looking forward to it

 **[12:20] Lance**  
i feel like i should say things because… well because ur actually amazing  
ive never met anyone like u, ur an actual unicorn and  
idk, im just so grateful i know u

 **[12:21] Shiro**  
You don’t have to say anything. You’re always so open and honest with me.  
Which I really appreciate and will try to be more so myself.

 **[12:23] Lance**  
thank u  <3  
i feel like u were being serious about the going for a run thing

 **[12:24] Shiro**  
Yeah, getting ready for it. Didn’t go this morning. Talk to you later okay?

 **[12:24] Lance**  
ok my kind sir shiro  <3

 **[12:24] Shiro**  
And Lance?

 **[12:24] Lance**  
yeah?

 **[12:25] Shiro**  
I AM yours.

 **[12:25] Lance**  
ohgeez, ur gonna make me swoon  
go run!

 **[12:26] Shiro**  
:D Okay.

~

 **[12:29] lance**  
im fucked, im so entirely fucked

 **[12:38] hunkalicious**  
I really don’t need to know. Way too much info dude.

 **[12:40] lance**  
no, i mean, not in the good way, although i suppose it is good, just not like THAT  
not caring that i sound like a romcom: he likes me! he really really likes me  <333

 **[12:40] hunkalicious**  
Shiro finally told you?!

 **[12:40] lance**  
yes  
im  
flying

 **[12:41] hunkalicious**  
Heyyyyy!!! So happy for you!!!!!!! :DDD  
Wait, did you meet him? WHEN I WASN’T THERE TO SUPERVISE?!

 **[12:44] lance**  
-.- no, i didnt meet him yet, mom  
its not like we’re official or anything, we’ve just been dancing around feelings for so long and he finally told me  
its a big deal for shiro, hes been through a lot of shit and doesnt trust easily

 **[12:45] hunkalicious**  
Yeah, you said he’s been through some traumatic break up stuff.  
Still… he hurts you and I’ll set Allura on him.

 **[12:47] lance**  
oh puhlease! not only would he b able to take anyone u set on him  
hes a freaking Gentleman and a legit Cinnamon Roll and youll b Protective Mom over him in no time

 **[12:48] hunkalicious**  
Well, we shall see when I meet him.

 **[12:48] lance**  
which isnt happening until after i meet him :)

 **[12:48] hunkalicious**  
Laaaance! I need to make sure he’s not a predator!

 **[12:50] lance**  
he isnt, hes amazing and kind and lovely and omg he RUINS me

 **[12:51] hunkalicious**  
Oh wow. You’re going to be all sappy and romantic when I get home aren’t you?

 **[12:51] lance**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[12:53] hunkalicious**  
NOW who’s been spending too much time with Pidge?!?

 **[12:53] lance**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[12:55] hunkalicious**  
UGH

~

 **[13:35] sir shiro**  
_Receiving file…  
File received._

 **[13:36] lance**  
OH COME ON! THAT’S JUST UNFAIR!  
ur such a tease, all hot and sweaty and smirky and muscly and….ashjkfhjskdfsas

 **[13:37] sir shiro**  
Did I break you? :3

 **[13:38] lance**  
break me?!? u fkn melted me, i am goo

 **[13:38] lance**  
also hard

 **[13:38] lance**  
i’ll b right back… i have to go… fix this…

 **[13:39] sir shiro**  
Me too. Shower time :)

 **[13:39] lance**  
O.O i was half joking… r u serious?!

 **[13:40] sir shiro**  
Very serious. Can you please help me, Lance?

 **[13:40] lance**  
ooooohfuck  
yes  
um  
1sec shit

 **[13:43] lance**  
_Sending file…  
File sent._

_Sending file…  
File sent._

**[13:43] lance**  
wait ur in the shower, how?

 **[13:43] sir shiro**  
Holy shit, Lance, your legs… your skin…  
Phone’s waterproof.

 **[13:43] lance**  
shit ummmm god  
but but u have 1 arm?

 **[13:49] sir shiro**  
I’ll have to get you in my shower and give you a demonstration next time :)

 **[13:49] lance**  
ohhhhfuuuuucccckkk  
shiro  
im

 **[13:51] sir shiro**  
Are you lying down, Lance?

 **[13:51] lance**  
yes im… yeah

 **[13:54] sir shiro**  
Are you touching yourself, Lance? Thinking about me like I thought about you?  
Thought about kissing every inch of those long, delicious legs, sucking and biting and marking your thighs.  
Thought about having them wrapped around my neck so tightly while I swallow you down whole.  
Thought about turning you into a writhing, moaning mess with my mouth while my hands roam your body.

 **[13:58] lance**  
shiro  
what the actual fuck  
HOW R U REAL?!

 **[13:59] sir shiro**  
I think the real question is: How are YOU real?

 **[13:59] lance**  
im not the 1 who just talked, no TEXTED, u into orgasm

 **[13:59] sir shiro**  
No, you just pictured me into orgasm.

 **[14:00] lance**  
yeah i have nice legs

 **[14:02] sir shiro**  
Heh, he says so offhandedly like his legs don’t drive me crazy…  
Also, was mostly thinking about your face, your eyes and making you feel good.

 **[14:03] lance**  
jfc shiro…  
how do u go from being all Classy Gentleman to Smooth Sex God?

 **[14:04] sir shiro**  
Lol I wouldn’t say I’m that.  
How do you go from being all confident and talkative to flustered and quiet?

 **[14:06] lance**  
not so good with the words in these situations… i usually just DO things, doesnt require thinking  
and u… ur a little overwhelming, but in that amazing, i just want to offer myself to u kinda way :3

 **[14:06] sir shiro**  
If you could hear me you’d know how much you overwhelm me too. I’m just not as good at expressing myself.

 **[14:07] lance**  
yeah except all that Better Than An Erotic Novel stuff about blowing me  
which is getting me a little hard again just thinking about it…

 **[14:07] lance**  
can i hear u next time…?

 **[14:08] sir shiro**  
You’ll probably more than hearing me. I’ll hopefully have more than pictures. Not that they weren’t amazing.

 **[14:08] lance**  
mmmmmmmmm sounds like a great plan ^_^

 **[14:11] sir shiro**  
I should probably get dressed and get some actual work done today.  
I’ll talk to you later?

 **[14:11] lance**  
suresure  
ima go watch Gordon Ramsey yell at people because i think it’s the only way to get my mind off this… off u

 **[14:12] sir shiro**  
Haha, sounds good :)

 **[14:12] lance**  
shiro?

 **[14:12] sir shiro**  
Yeah?

 **[14:13] lance**  
u can have me whenever u want me

 **[14:13] sir shiro**  
Christ… Lance.

 **[14:14] lance**  
<3

 

* * *

 

Sunday 12th of March 2017

 **[16:54] Katie-pie**  
progress report

 **[17:01] Shiro**  
On?

 **[17:03] Katie-pie**  
Lance, duh

 **[17:08] Shiro**  
It’s going well. Really well.

 **[17:08] Katie-pie**  
-.- wow, thank god I have an inside man or I’d be in the dark

 **[17:09] Shiro**  
Inside man?

 **[17:11] Katie-pie**  
Hunk, because Lance actually tells his friends how he’s going  
apparently you professed your undying love?

 **[17:11] Shiro**  
Hunk is a terrible inside man if that’s what he told you.

 **[17:13] Katie-pie**  
oh no, I read between the lines in knowing you  
Hunk said: “Shiro finally told Lance he likes him”  
and don’t worry, Lance knows it’s a big deal too, says he’s flying, your boy’s pretty sharp

 **[17:03] Shiro**  
He’s not mine, Katie.

 **[17:13] Katie-pie**  
why are you grumpy? this is a good thing isn’t it?

 **[17:20] Shiro**  
I don’t know… I like him. A lot. Too much.  
When I talk to him it’s so easy, so nice. And then as soon as I stop I can’t stop thinking…  
Lance’s so open and hopeful and trusting… What if I hurt him? Maybe he deserves more. Deserves better.

 **[17:22] Shiro**  
It’s not going to stop me from meeting him and trying. I want him too much.  
But, the doubts are so loud and I can’t just ignore them.

 **[17:23] Katie-pie**  
Shiro… you break my fucking heart sometimes, just when I was sure I didn’t have one lol

 **[17:26] Shiro**  
You do have a heart. You’re the most quietly caring person I’ve ever met.  
You care so deeply and intensely about the people close to you. You will never stop fighting for the people you love.

 **[17:27] Katie-pie**  
………  
wtf, Shiro, I don’t even know what to say to that  
are you feeling okay? you’re scaring me

 **[17:27] Shiro**  
I’m not allowed to compliment you?

 **[17:29] Katie-pie**  
no you are  
thank you  <3  
I just… idk you’re not usually this open?

 **[17:29] Shiro**  
I know. But I used to be, didn’t I?

 **[17:31] Katie-pie**  
yeah, you did :)  
ok, stop it, you’re making me all emotional  
Keith’s asking why I’m crying lol, and I’m not! I’m just teary!

 **[17:31] Shiro**  
Keith’s there?

 **[17:31] Katie-pie**  
ah, yeah ummm  
are you free for dinner tonight? we kinda need to talk to you

 **[17:32] Shiro**  
“We” as in you and Keith…?

 **[17:32] Katie-pie**  
yeah  
and I also need to hug you, for all the above, obviously

 **[17:34] Shiro**  
Okay. I’ll be over at seven?

 **[17:35] Katie-pie**  
sounds good, see you then!

~

 **[17:36] Shiro**  
Do you have any clue what’s going on?

 **[17:39] Matto**  
not even slightly :D

 **[17:39] Shiro**  
Well, good. At least I’m not the only one.

~

 **[18:14] unknown number  
** hello young padawan  
word on the street is you’re my main man shiro’s new squeeze

 **[18:25] lance**  
MATT!  
i have heard so many wonderful things :D  
i was right, ur awesome and i already love u

 **[18:27] matthias**  
I would reciprocate your love but shiro’s admitted to liking you (basically on the verge on proposing)  
and he could pummel me so ima play it safe  
plus I hear he’s amazing in bed and on that I cannot deliver

 **[18:28] lance**  
holy shit, pidge wasnt kidding, u have zero chill  
and how did u hear that…? O.O

 **[18:32] matthias**  
keith files all his complaints with me, no fkn idea why  
the way he talks about shiro making men moan it would make shiro SO uncomfortable if keith complained to him directly  
would probably make them both uncomfortable… okay this NEEDS to happen and I need to record it

 **[18:32] lance**  
HA! that would b hella amusing

 **[18:32] matthias**  
I’d offer you join in the fun but considering you’re going to be said Men Moaning…

 **[18:33] lance**  
making keith uncomfortable is my life goal dude, ima moan my lungs out XD

 **[18:34] matthias**  
haha good to have you aboard soldier!  
I like you Lance, you’re funny  
I approve

 **[18:36] lance**  
aww thanks matt!!!  
so… how much of that was a joke?

 **[18:37] matthias**  
well, shiro would NEVER pummel me, the big softie  
and those two idiot brothers are awkward enough without me interfering so I’ll hold off on the plan

 **[18:37] lance**  
and keiths complaints?

 **[18:39] matthias**  
oh they’re real lol  
there were a few months last year where keith spent every weekend at my place  
poor kid was traumatised

 **[18:39] lance**  
well… shit

 **[18:44] matthias**  
so, lance, what are your intentions for my eternal bff?

 **[18:46] lance**  
uhh well, i kinda really like him

 **[18:46] matthias**  
KINDA?!

 **[18:46] lance**  
really really really like him

 **[18:47] matthias**  
better  
real talk tho  
you’re not the hit it and quit it type are you?  
shiro’s been through a lot, in life and with relationships

 **[18:50] lance**  
ohnonono im not, thats not me  
im Relationship Guy  
casual shit is boring and lame and 100% done

 **[18:51] matthias**  
so you’ve been Casual Guy in the past?

 **[18:51] lance**  
not on purpose

 **[18:51] matthias**  
you were… accidentally having casual sex?

 **[18:53] lance**  
looking for someone 2 b with is based on chance, meeting people and wanting to click  
lots of people lie, tell u what u want 2 hear  
my bff says im too trusting, too hopeful, but i cant just stop trying…

 **[18:54] matthias**  
omg I wanna wrap you in a blanket and huggle you! D:  
I believe you, people are shit

 **[18:54] lance**  
shiro isnt

 **[18:54] matthias**  
no, he really isn’t  
you really like him huh?

 **[18:55] lance**  
i really do  
hes wonderful and kind and beautiful  
i want to meet him so badly, want to never stop talking to him, want to spend all of my time with him

 **[18:55] lance**  
aaaand ur going to report this all back to shiro arent u?

 **[18:56] matthias**  
no way! oblivious!shiro is my kink

 **[18:57] lance**  
heh, i dont think hes all that oblivious, as u can see im very open…  
hope im not fucking it up =/ never been this nervous b4  
10/10 do not recommend developing feelings

 **[18:59] matthias**  
idk… the way shiro’s doing it it seems pretty fun, from my pov anyway  
he’s like a blushing stumbling flustered teen, thank you and bless you for that btw

 **[19:00] lance**  
he is?

 **[19:02] matthias**  
oh yes! its hilarious  
also really nice to see him happy again  
aaaaand I really shouldn’t be saying any of this :D

 **[19:02] lance**  
i wont tell if u dont ^_^

 **[19:03] matthias**  
deal!  
looking forward to meeting you Lance

 **[19:03] lance**  
u 2!!! have a nice night matt


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 13th of March 2017

 **[09:14] Shiro**  
So… Keith and Katie are together…

 **[09:22] Lance**  
yeah? and?

 **[09:22] Shiro**  
…………………….  
I feel like doing that keyboard mash thing you do.

 **[09:22] Lance**  
do it, its cathartic

 **[09:23] Shiro**  
asdlfkdsfllfdhfjkds

 **[09:23] Lance**  
see! XD  
waitwaitwait… you didnt know?!?!

 **[09:23] Shiro**  
NO! What? The? Fuck? You knew?!

 **[09:24] Lance**  
well they never said so, but it was pretty fkn obvious  
keith looks at her like she hung the fkn moon… or, is an alien  
and pidge pretty much touches him any chance she gets, like, she thinks she subtle

 **[09:26] Lance**  
hunk says he didnt know either, but then he went “OHHHHH”

 **[09:27] Shiro**  
They said they’ve only been together for 2 weeks.

 **[09:29] Lance**  
mm maybe theyve been dancing around it for a while and didnt realise or didnt talk about it  
hunk and shay were into each other a whole year b4 they woke tf up to it  
really shoulda seen that moving in slowness coming…

 **[09:30] Shiro**  
I didn’t even know… I didn’t see any of it. Am I that blind…?

 **[09:31] Lance**  
no, sometimes its difficult to see things this when ur close  
they’ve been friends since they were kids right? maybe u saw it and just dismissed as friend stuff  
its not like they were making out in front of u

 **[09:34] Shiro**  
I wouldn’t say “friends.” They didn’t like each other at all as kids.  
They were always forced together because our families were friends, and they resented it so much.  
They only became friends two years ago and then they were practically inseparable.

 **[09:34] Lance**  
so what did they say O.O *sits down with a bucket of popcorn*  
this happen this morning?

 **[09:36] Shiro**  
No, last night. Katie invited me over for dinner, said “we need to talk to you.”  
Matt and I just let them get it out in their own time, chilled and had take-out.  
Then after dinner, Katie was like “Okay” and took Keith’s hand and said they were together.

 **[09:36] Lance**  
omfg thats adorable!!! the pidge part, obv, keith is gross  
*shoves popcorn in mouth* and then what?!

 **[09:37] Shiro**  
You’re not actually eating popcorn for breakfast are you?

 **[09:37] Lance**  
no, dad, im not -.-

 **[09:38] Shiro**  
Well, I was so stunned. Matt was super happy though, wiping away fake tears and being dramatic, “now my little sister won’t end up an old spinster.”

 **[09:38] Lance**  
have i ever mentioned that matt is my #no.1fave?

 **[09:38] Shiro**  
:O What about me?!

 **[09:38] Lance**  
ur my #no.1babe *winks*

 **[09:41] Shiro**  
I’ll allow it.  
Anyway, Keith was really tense, I could tell he was waiting for me to lecture him or something.  
Because apparently that’s what I do.

 **[09:41] Lance**  
u can lecture me any day *waggles eyebrows*

 **[09:42] Shiro**  
Heh, I’ll keep that in mind, especially if you’re lying about the popcorn thing. Breakfast is important.

 **[09:42] Lance**  
and if i dont eat breakfast…  
will you throw me over ur knee and spank me? :3

 **[09:46] Shiro**  
ANYWAY. As I got over the surprise I was just happy for them.  
They have been really good influences on each other. They’re really good comforts for each other.  
Someone to talk to, someone to go to.  
Keith was really nervous and Katie’s thumb was rubbing soothingly against his hand, where they were joined. And I just knew, it just felt right. Like it was the most obvious thing.

 **[09:47] Lance**  
AWWWWWWWWWWW MY HEART!!!  
thats so sweet!  
tbh ur wasted lawyerin, u should b writing romance novels

 **[09:48] Shiro**  
Thank you, that’s exactly what I want to hear when I’m one and a half years away from being a full-fledged lawyer…

 **[09:48] Lance**  
^_^ ur welcs  
im very supportive boyfriend material

 **[09:49] Shiro**  
Haha sure you are.  
So, all is good and happy and well. I’m still just so baffled that I didn’t see it coming.

 **[09:49] Lance**  
there there babe *pets*

 **[09:49] Shiro**  
*purrs*

 **[09:50] Lance**  
mmmmmm :3

 **[09:50] Shiro**  
So, “babe,” huh?

 **[09:52] Lance**  
uh, yeah, im just very affectionate… i can stop if u want?

 **[09:52] Shiro**  
No, please don’t. I like it.

 **[09:52] Lance**  
good to know :)

 **[09:57] Lance**  
so… think theyre doing it yet? think keith even knows how?!

 **[09:57] Shiro**  
Ugh, please don’t!

 **[09:58] Lance**  
what? hes so antisocial there is no way hes had sex  
wait, has he…?

 **[09:58] Shiro**  
How would I know?!

 **[09:58] Lance**  
uh, hes ur brother and u live together  
he knows about all of UR sexual activities XD

 **[09:59] Shiro**  
He? What? How?  
…You’ve been talking to Matt haven’t you?

 **[09:59] Lance**  
what?! no! ofc not!

 **[09:59] Lance**  
^_^

 **[10:01] Shiro**  
Oh heaven help me. What did he say?

 **[10:01] Lance**  
that ur very good at making men moan  
that keith spent months at matts on weekends to get away from the noise

 **[10:01] Lance**  
wait… maybe he did that as an excuse to be with pidge  
:O maybe they R banging!

 **[10:03] Shiro**  
UGH, Lance, please, stop.  
But that does actually make a lot of sense. The excuse, not the “banging.”  
Because I always made sure to have sex at Sendak’s because Keith’s generally home a lot.

 **[10:03] Lance**  
aww such a respectful big bro  <3

 **[10:05] Shiro**  
Wait, that means they’ve been sneaking around for months?

 **[10:05] Lance**  
i doubt it, pidge isn’t one for lies  
mayb keith was just starting to like her and was embarrassed

 **[10:09] Shiro**  
Mmm, maybe. I feel like I need to talk to him. Just me and him.  
It makes me really sad that he feels he can’t confide in me about these things.  
When I came back with my injury he was always there for me. Always listening to me groan and complain.

 **[10:11] Lance**  
i might be over stepping and feel free to ignore this, but…  
maybe u should try to avoid giving ur opinion so much, just listen, like he listens  
i know u care and want to have all the answers for him, but sometimes we dont want answers, we just want to be heard

 **[10:12] Shiro**  
Woah. Lance. That’s… really insightful.  
Shit, sometimes I forget how sharp you are.

 **[10:12] Lance**  
heh thanks ^_^ i think…

 **[10:14] Shiro**  
I’ll try to do that. How do you know that though?

 **[10:14] Lance**  
oh keith spoke about u a couple times when we were playing games  
avoided ur name obv

 **[10:15] Shiro**  
Seriously? What did he say?

 **[10:15] Lance**  
ah ah ah, nope, doctor patient confidentiality :D

 **[10:15] Shiro**  
Pft. You’re not even a psychologist yet.

 **[10:18] Lance**  
hehe true, i still wont tell u  
but i will say he has a lot of fkn respect for u, the man he painted was his fucking hero

 **[10:19] Shiro**  
Lance…

 **[10:19] Lance**  
uh, sorry

 **[10:19] Shiro**  
No. Thank you  <3

 **[10:21] Lance**  
*GASP* DID U JUST HEART ME?!?!  
*GRIPS CHEST* *SWOONS*

 **[10:25] Shiro**  
-.- Yeah… You and Matt will get along well.

 **[10:25] Lance**  
:O that is such a huge compliment  
matt is my hero!  
oh captain my captain

 **[10:25] Shiro**  
Get off the table.

 **[10:26] Lance**  
yes dad

 **[10:27] Shiro**  
Stop calling me dad.

 **[10:27] Lance**  
ok daddy

 **[10:27] Shiro**  
…

 **[10:27] Lance**  
turn u on a little? *waggles eyebrows*

 **[10:28] Shiro**  
Shh.

 **[10:28] Lance**  
yes daddy

 **[10:29] Shiro**  
Lance!

 **[10:30] Lance**  
sorry daddy

 **[10:30] Shiro**  
aakasfsdlfds

 **[10:33] Lance**  
this is going to be fun XD

~

 **[20:16] sir shiro**  
Are you up for that phone call tonight? Call whenever.

The words on Lance’s screen swim before his eyes. He’s been staring at them too long, finger hovering over the call button and swallowing hard, so much so his throat is starting to hurt. He’s standing in the middle of his room, in exactly the same place he was when he’d picked his phone up five minutes ago.

Shiro makes him so unreasonably nervous. Lance’s never this nervous, he’s not even sure he even gets nervous. Okay no, he does, he just usually barrels headlong into things anyway.

What’s making him most nervous is the meeting discussion. Lance is going to have to bring it up because it’s obvious – and understandable – that Shiro is comfortable with how things are now. Lance desperately wants to meet him, it’s becoming increasingly frustrating not being able to see him. Sexually and emotionally frustrating. But he never wants to make Shiro uncomfortable…

_This is ridiculous._

“Just call him,” Lance mutters out loud. _Great, now I’m talking to myself._ “Just press the damn call button…” His finger barely twitches. “Just. Call. Him!”

Movement in his periphery makes embarrassment immediately sink in his stomach, because of course he’d left the door wide open. And suddenly Hunk is right there, stealing his phone, pressing the call button and handing it back to Lance.

Lance’s jaw drops open and he gasps. “Hunk! What did you do?”

Hunk, grinning broadly, bows fancifully before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Lance gapes, at the closed door and then at his phone, until he hears a voice come through the speaker.

 **[21:09] lance**  
_Dialling…  
Call connected._

“Hey, Lance.”

Scrambling, Lance juggles the phone – miraculously managing not to end the call – and raises it to his ear. “H-Hi, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckles. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just… Hunk.”

“Right, sure,” Shiro says amused. Then, as they lapse into silence, asks, “Is this a bad time?”

“What? No, I called you remember,” Lance says, forcibly calming himself by settling comfortably on his bed and taking a quiet, deep breath. “Ah, is it a bad time for you?”

“No, I’m okay. Just reading.”

“Oh yes, that Gentlemanly pastime of yours. What do you like reading?”

“Uhh… Romance?”

Lance frowns, hearing the embarrassment in Shiro’s voice. “Why did you pose that as a question? Are you unsure if you like romance?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a little—um, surprising from someone like me. Probably.”

“Someone like you? You mean, a gentleman and a scholar, a unicorn and an all-round lovely person? You’re right, very surprising, I didn’t know unicorns could read,” Lance teases.

“We’re magical creatures, of course we can,” Shiro retorts humorously but sobers quickly. “Sorry, I should have called yesterday, I just got a bit buried in work.”

Lance shrugs noncommittally, even though Shiro can’t see him, his mind starting to wander as he considers how to bring up meeting. “It’s fine.”

“And Saturday. I’m sorry for Saturday. I should have called you then too. It’s just difficult for me, but I’m much more comfortable with it now that I know you feel the same way. I just…  I wish I could have done a better job of it.”

“Shiro, you don’t have to apologise. You did a fine job of it. You’re fine. We’re fine.”

Shiro pauses and Lance realises what he’s said and exactly how not fine he sounds. “Are you okay? You sound… distracted. I can go of you—”

“No, no, please don’t,” Lance says quickly, sitting up abruptly and pushing his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, it’s nothing bad, just…”

“…Lance?”

He groans loudly, this is as good of a time as any. “Okay, shit… Do you think you’d possibly be up for meeting? Soon? Maybe? We don’t have to…” he mumbles, grimacing and burying his face in his hands.

“Sure.”

“What?” Lance questions, his head jerking up in surprise.

Shiro scoffs an incredulous laugh. “You thought I wouldn’t want to meet you?”

“Not that you wouldn’t want to, just that maybe you wouldn’t be ready. You’ve been through a lot of shit recently and you said you weren’t looking to be with anyone, so I figured you’d just be more comfortable with it being like this for a while. And I’m not a very patient person but I _never_ want you to be uncomfortable and I’ll be patient for you because you’re kinda absolutely amazing and wonderful and worth the wait. I just need to know, you know? Because it’s already driving me a little crazy… obviously… Sorry.”

Shiro is silent a long moment and Lance holds his breath, squeezing his eyes closed because, _wow, nice ranting and raving, idiot. Way to scare away the gorgeous man._

“Lance.”

“Yeah. Yep, that is me… Yes?”

“How’s next Friday?”

“Shiro…” Lance sighs guiltily. “Please don’t feel like you have to do this for me. Just do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Shiro pauses again, and now Lance can tell he’s smiling. “So next Friday?”

“Shiro!” Lance says, allowing himself a small, embarrassed laugh. “Really? That easy? Going from understandably wary of people to accepting to meet up with me?”

“Well, no, nothing will be easy about it. It’s already making me nervous, but you’re not ‘people’, you’re Lance, and I trust you emphatically.”

“Wow…” Lance breathes, smiling to himself. “That’s a big word. You must really mean it.”

“Incontrovertibly.”

“I’m special then?”

“Unequivocally.”

Lance laughs. “Shiro, stop.”

“So… next Friday then?”

“Yeah, awesome! What are we doing? Food’s probably easiest. Lunch? Dinner?”

“Dinner’s probably too, mm, serious?”

“Very true. Okay, lunch it is. The Grind? Comfortable and familiar.”

“Sounds perfect,” Shiro confirms, a smile lilting his voice pleasantly.

“It’s a date! Wait… Is it?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.”

“Great.”

Lance’s grinning, big and giddy and unable to stop himself even if he wanted to. He feels relieved and relaxed and excited and happy. Far, far too happy. Jesus, what is Shiro doing to him. Lance falls back against his cushions and groans loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks, concerned.

“Friday is _so_ far away!”

Shiro bursts into laughter and Lance’s just smiles, listening carefully to every bright, happy sound of it. It warms through Lance’s chest and settles gently and undeniably in his heart.

“I’ll try to help distract you then,” Shiro offers. “How was your weekend?”

“Well, see, there’s this guy…”

“Sounds like a jerk, already don’t like him.”

Lance gasps dramatically. “What? No! He’s an angel! I… I really like him,” he admits, nervousness twisting in his stomach. “He just sorta came outta nowhere and slotted into my life so comfortably and I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s really nice. He makes me feel special, y’know?”

“You are special, Lance.”

Any response Lance’s brain can muster catches in his throat, a shaky breath releasing between his lips helplessly as something flutters in his chest. No matter how confident he acts or how brightly he smiles in the face of his insecurities, they’re always there, always heavy and painful in his heart. His friends are all so brilliant and extraordinary and sometimes Lance doesn’t feel adequate, like he’s hidden in their shadows.

“Thanks, Shiro. That—uh… That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. I mean it a lot.”

Lance clears his throat. “So, uh… how’s the Pidge and Keith saga unfolding? Peith…? Keitie? Kidge?”

Shiro makes an interesting groan and grunt combination in his throat. “Katie’s here. Staying the night. In Keith’s room.”

“Uh-huh… and?”

“And it’s weird, I don’t know what to do.”

“Um, nothing, I hope,” Lance laughs at the discomfort in Shiro’s voice. “Are you doing an overprotective parent thing? Because, you know Keith’s only your brother. You should actually be supporting him getting some.”

“Please don’t talk about my brother ‘getting some.’ And I’m protective of both of them.”

“Oh would you chill? They’re definitely not having sex while you’re home, they’re just sleeping and talking and cuddling and it’s probably adorable. Well, the Pidge part is. Keith’s… Keith. Do you really not trust them to be safe and happy?”

Shiro sighs heavily. “Yeah, I trust them. They’re both smart and cautious and… Okay, fine, I’m overreacting. But I can’t just _stop_ worrying about them.”

“That’s because you love them. You can trust them and still worry.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Always am,” Lance asserts, grinning.

“Ha, sure. It’s just new and will take some getting used to.”

“Right, but how much has really changed? I mean, from your point of view they’re still just hanging out with some added PDA. Have you seen them kiss yet? Was it gross? I bet it’s gross, I mean, Keith’s involved so—”

“You really have it out for him, huh?” Shiro asks, chuckling with amusement.

“Annoying him is my one true calling. I’m the President of the Annoy Keith committee, I even have a badge.”

“Well, he can’t hear you so you better save all your good content.”

“Oh but I bet his weird alien senses are tingling. I bet he can _feel_ my annoyingness.”

Shiro yawns through his laugh and it’s really, stupidly, adorable. “I’m sure he can.”

“Someone’s sleepy.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry. I’ve been trying to get on top of my mid-term marking, get it all out of the way and enjoy the spring break. But it’s been a lot more than I thought. Hopefully I’ll get it all finished tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a very sensible plan, as expected from Mr. Responsibility,” Lance teases. “Do you wanna go to bed?”

“I’m already in bed.”

“Oh really?” Lances says suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. “Me too.”

Shiro scoffs a laugh but hums thoughtfully. “Is it a comfortable bed?”

“Oh my God, so comfortable,” Lance boasts, wiggling down into his covers.

“I don’t know, sounds like a biased opinion to me. I should probably judge for myself.”

“Be my guest.”

Shiro inhales softly, hesitating. “One day.”

“Soon,” Lance replies automatically.

“Soon,” Shiro agrees and then yawns loudly. “Shit, sorry. I should stop yawning in your ear and get some sleep…”

“You sound reluctant.”

“I am. Don’t ever want to stop talking to you.”

“Me either…” Lance says, closing his eyes and listening to Shiro breathe for a quiet moment. “Goodnight, my kind sir Shiro.”

“Sleep well, Lance.”

 **[21:31] lance**  
_Call disconnected._

Lance drops his phone and buries his face in his pillow. He wants to scream – because of how wonderful Shiro makes him feel, because of the distance remaining between them, because of the time he’ll have to wait – but he has no energy, so he just lies there, replaying Shiro’s kind words in Shiro’s smooth voice over and over again.

There’s a knock at the door that Lance grunts at, knowing Hunk will come in anyway.

“So, how’d it go?” Hunk asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Lance twists so he can see Hunk and says, “I want to cut open his chest and just live in there, always.”

“That good, huh?” Hunk grimaces but speaks Lance Talk well enough to understand. “Just a little tip though, never actually say that to him. Or anyone. Ever.”

 

* * *

 

 Tuesday 14th of March 2017

 **[14:01] Keith**  
where are you?

 **[14:04] Shiro**  
The Grind, marking some midterms. Why? Is Katie over?

 **[14:05] Keith**  
no, just thought you’d be home or maybe were finally meeting Lance  
bring me back a tall black?

 **[14:05] Shiro**  
Sure thing.  
Why? Did Lance say something?

 **[14:07] Keith**  
oh no, nope, NO!  
I am never being in the middle of this  
EVER  
you need to talk about Lance, please save me as your last resort  
and he didn’t say anything

 **[14:07] Shiro**  
Such a supportive, loving brother  <3

 **[14:08] Keith**  
I am! I just… I suck at that shit anyway and it’s Lance…

 **[14:08] Shiro**  
Right, right. Duel of the Fates.

 **[14:08] Keith**  
the star wars song?

 **[14:09] Shiro**  
It’s his ringtone for you.

 **[14:09] Keith**  
UGH, of course it is  
just… coffee… please

 **[14:12] Shiro**  
Does Katie want anything?

 **[14:12] Keith**  
she says no

 **[14:13] Shiro**  
^_^

 **[14:13] Keith**  
dammit…

~

 **[14:11] hunkalicious**  
Did I hear you yell coffee when I was in the shower?!?

 **[14:12] lance**  
:D yes u did

 **[14:12] hunkalicious**  
Yes please! Also, one of Sal’s toasties please  <3

 **[14:12] lance**  
sure sure  
ham and cheese? chicken and avocado? turkey?

 **[14:13] hunkalicious**  
Ham and cheese. OBVIOUSLY.

 **[14:13] lance**  
ha should have knownjshjdkfdls

 **[14:13] lance**  
HUNK

 **[14:13] lance**  
HUNK

 **[14:13] lance**  
HUNK

 **[14:14] hunkalicious**  
What? What? What?  
WHAT’S HAPPENING?!

 **[14:14] lance**  
HES HERE  
SHIROS HERE  
SHIROS AT THE GRIND  
I CAN SEE HIM

 **[14:14] lance**  
HOLYFUCKSTICKINADICK  
hes beautiful…

 **[14:15] lance**  
im… frozen in the doorway  
people are getting annoyed  
um  
shit

 **[14:15] lance**  
AGHJKF  
WHAT DO I DO?!?!

 **[14:16] hunkalicious**  
Go talk to him?

 **[14:16] lance**  
WHAT THE FUCK KINDA ADVICE IS THAT?!

 **[14:16] hunkalicious**  
Um, helpful advice?

 **[14:17] lance**  
i cant just GO TALK TO HIM

 **[14:18] hunkalicious**  
Why? Are you not ready to meet each other yet?

 **[14:18] lance**  
no, we r, we both want 2  
we arranged a time next friday

 **[14:18] hunkalicious**  
Then it sounds fine. Go talk to him.

 **[14:18] lance**  
hunk i dont think i can…

 **[14:18] hunkalicious**  
Go talk to him.

 **[14:19] lance**  
aaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **[14:19] hunkalicious**  
Go talk to him.

 **[14:19] lance**  
omfg, sweet fucking jesus

 **[14:19] hunkalicious**  
Go talk to him.

 **[14:20] lance**  
FINE I AM JFC STFUANJKDLSFHK

 **[14:20] hunkalicious**  
^_^ Good.  
He’s crazy about you, Lance. Go get him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatives to, “I want to cut open his chest and just live in there, always.”:  
> \- I want to harvest his sweat and bathe in it.  
> \- I want to suffocate myself between his manly bosoms.  
> \- I want to make a blanket out of his hair and wrap myself in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday 14th of March 2017

 **[11:56] Lance**  
work hard babe  <3

 **[11:59] Shiro**  
Thanks, Lance :) I’m trying.

Shiro flips the phone in his hand distractedly. Over two hours later and Lance hasn’t replied, which is unusual, but also understandable. He’s being respectful of Shiro’s need to get this work done but Shiro is itching with the need to talk to him. It’s ridiculous. He’s being ridiculous. It’s a tribute to his self-discipline and work ethic that he’s managed to get _any_ work done over the past few days.

Stretching out his neck and shoulders, Shiro glances around The Grind. It’s spring break so there aren’t as many students with their books and laptops out like Shiro. There are still mostly students here, but they’re meeting up with friends and having lunch and coffee.

With a heavy sigh, Shiro rubs his eyes under his reading glasses and glances back down at his laptop, endeavouring to refocus on the screen and the millionth essay he’s had to read. He’s sitting at his usual table, a two seater, in front of the café window. It’s far enough out of the way that he doesn’t get distracted, his back is also turned on the room, just in case.

Suddenly there is a person hovering by his table. Which is odd because Sal brought him his coffee only ten minutes ago.

“Is this seat taken?” they ask, and before even waiting for a response – which is a hard ‘go away’ – they’re sidling into the seat across from him.

Shiro frowns and feels a frustrated growl building in the back of his throat. He’s prepared a whole speech, filled with forced politeness, when he glances up and all words and thoughts disappear completely from his mouth and throat and brain. Because sitting there, smiling at him, is Lance.

“Hey, big guy. Imagine seeing you here,” Lance says casually, smirking, sipping from a takeaway coffee cup and looking practically angelic, glowing with the light streaming through the window.

Shiro opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. He’s forgotten how to words. Far too distracted for words.

Lance is gorgeous, unreasonably and impossibly gorgeous. His pictures didn’t do him justice because wow… Lance’s skin looks warm and smooth and Shiro has to curl his hand into a fist to physically stop himself from reaching over to feel it. His brown hair is a perfectly styled mess and his beautiful blue eyes shine with excitement and mischief. He’s wearing a white and blue t-shirt, complementing the brown tone of his skin and material stretched across his broad shoulders.

The longer he goes without a response, the broader Lance’s grin gets and the harder it’s getting for Shiro to breathe.

“Hi,” Shiro finally manages to croak out.

A small concerned line forms between Lance’s eyebrows and his smile drops. “Er, sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have…? Maybe I should go?”

“No!” Shiro practically shouts, shaking the table as he makes an aborted lunge for Lance. “No, it’s okay. I’m just a little surprised it all. Please stay, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes are wide but fortunately he’s smiling, amused or flattered or freaked out, Shiro can’t tell. Silence feels like it lingers between them but barely a moment passes, and Shiro averts his gaze, embarrassed by his awkward outburst and flustered under the intensity of Lance’s attention.

“Of course I’ll stay,” Lance says softly. He leans back in his chair, long legs extending under the table and settling on either side of Shiro’s, pressing their calves together firmly. The touch is comforting but Shiro’s heart jolts and he glances back up at Lance, who’s smiling warmly.

“So, I was out on an innocent coffee run,” Lance continues considerately. “And I just walk in and here you are! Which is crazy. But also makes sense because we both go to school here and you used to work here and I study here. What’s actually crazy is that I _haven’t_ seen you before.”

Shiro hums thoughtfully, fiddling with the edge of his book. “Perhaps you have seen me and don’t remember.”

“No, no. I would definitely remember you, Shiro.”

“You’re right, the white hair is fairly…” He pushes his fingers through the length flopping across his forehead. “Unique.”

“Unique, eye-catching, incredibly attractive,” Lance says, smiling into his coffee. Shiro frowns and Lance tilts his head inquiringly. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh, no. It’s just… You’re a bit different from what I expected.”

“Bad different?”

“Neutral different. You’re more…” Shiro trails off, considering how to explain. “Confident. Well, okay, you’re always very talkative and excitable but I didn’t expect you to be so smooth and composed. You don’t seem nervous about this at all.”

Lance grins, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. “As much as I love that you think that about me, I have to break the illusion and let you in on a little secret. I’m pretty much dying on the inside right now. That’s how nervous I am.”

As if to demonstrate, Lance’s smile falls, becoming uncertain and small. Just like that Lance opens himself up for Shiro, vulnerable and anxious, trusting Shiro without hesitation. The intensity of Shiro’s protective instinct forces him grip the edge of the table to stop himself from reaching out and holding Lance.

Of course Lance is nervous. How many partners has he had who have let him down? How many times had he thought he’d met someone who cared for him? No wonder he hides behind those bright smiles, hiding his hopeful and trusting nature to protect himself. But not from Shiro.

“But I’m also really excited,” Lance admits, dropping his gaze to where he’s tracing lines on the lid of his coffee cup and then smiling up at Shiro, brilliant and genuine. “Because you’re here and I’m finally meeting you and… Well, you’re all the amazing gentlemanliness I expected. And so much more.”

Shiro feels warmth rise to his face but diligently ignores it. Clearing his throat, he asks, “What have you been up to today?”

Lance’s face lights up at Shiro’s interest. “This morning I visited my sister and my adorable little niece. She had her first birthday a few weeks back and she’s becoming so much more aware, it’s exciting to watch her growing. And she’s just the sweetest little thing, I want to gobble her up she’s so cute.”

Shiro feels himself smiling unconsciously, helpless in the face of Lance’s cheerful enthusiasm. He doesn’t know how to respond, doesn’t want to respond, doesn’t want to break the bright, bubbling spell of Lance’s happiness.

“Here, I have pictures,” Lance says, digging his phone out of his pocket and swiping through to his gallery. Holding the phone over to Shiro he instructs, “Swipe left.”

Inhaling sharply as their fingers touch in the exchange, Shiro focuses his attention on the image of a chubby baby on the screen. Her skin is the same golden brown as Lance’s and she has soft little curls of dark brown hair on her head. Her bright blue eyes shine, wide and excited as she plays with various toys.

“What’s her name?” Shiro asks, straightening his reading glasses and swiping through the photos.

“Alyssa.”

He stops on a photo of Lance and Alyssa, drawing in a deep breath as his heart feels like it’s swelling, filled with warmth and affection. In the picture Lance is sitting beside Alyssa on a sofa, smile utterly adoring as he leans down towards her and she reaches a tiny hand out, touching his jaw. Shiro can practically hear her delighted giggle.

Swallowing hard, Shiro glances up to see Lance watching him carefully.

“She looks so much like you,” he comments with a smile.

Lance laughs. “If only I was that cute.”

_You are._

“Oh wow,” Shiro says, smile broadening as he swipes a finger over the crack at the corner of the phone’s screen and the chip missing. “You really did crack it.”

“What? You thought I was making it up?”

“Well, you do have a flair for the dramatic.”

“Touché,” Lance grins, leaning forward for his phone and inspecting it. “I was sitting over there and I squealed and dropped my phone. There was a group of girls nearby and they all laughed at me. It was _extremely_ embarrassing.”

Shiro pushes his fist to his mouth in an attempt to control his laughter, but it’s no use.

“Stop laughing!” Lance protests half-heartedly, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “You try having a gorgeous dude flirting with you and telling you he can ‘be a bad boy’ whilst you’re in public.”

Shiro frowns. “You hadn’t seen me yet.”

“Gorgeousness isn’t restricted to physical attractiveness,” Lance asserts, pocketing his phone to give himself something to do as a blush tints his cheekbones. “We’re attracted to more than someone’s physical form.”

“You’re attracted to my personality?”

Lance meets Shiro’s gaze, sincere and intent even as he blushes adorably. Mesmerised, Shiro watches the impressive, slow bob of his Adam’s apple in the long, elegant column of his neck. Someone this beautiful shouldn’t exist.

“I’m incredibly attracted to your personality, Shiro.”

The air rushes out of Shiro’s lungs and he freezes, equal parts thrilled and terrified. Lance likes him. Lance likes him a lot. Lance is here, bright and wonderful, telling him amazing, impossible things. And yet all Shiro wants to do is run away, save Lance the hassle of his friendship and divert Lance from the morose, melancholy that is Shiro’s life.

“Ah, sorry,” Lance mumbles, smiling with embarrassment. “I shouldn’t—I’m a little full on sometimes. You’re just—. Sorry.”

Shiro wants to shake his head, tell him it’s okay, admit how deeply he appreciates Lance’s candour and affection. Reciprocate and disclose his own fondness. Because he honestly and truly hasn’t met a person he’s felt more drawn to than Lance. Two weeks, two short weeks, and he’s falling so unbelievably hard.

But there is an invisible wall between them. Shiro’s wall. And he doesn’t know if he can break it down just yet.

“So, how much more work do you have to do?” Lance asks. He’s not oblivious to Shiro’s inner turmoil – he knows how well Lance can read people – but Lance graciously doesn’t draw attention to it.

Shiro hums thoughtfully, shaking his head free of gloomy cobwebs. “Just a few more essays. Should be able to get them done today.”

“Do you think I could stay here and stare at you longingly?”

“Er, probably not, I’ll get no work done.”

“Thought as much. Oh well,” Lance allows, pouting, and Shiro swallows back the desire to bite his pushed out bottom lip. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Lance detracts his legs from where they’re resting against Shiro’s and he instantly misses the firm contact. Lance rises from his chair and waits, hesitant. Shiro knows he should say something, wants to— _needs_ to say something.

“So, I’ll see you soon?” Lance asks, voice so vulnerable it makes Shiro’s heart clench painfully.

“Yeah, sure,” Shiro nods, smiling fleetingly before lowering his gaze back to his work.

“Okay… Bye, Shiro.”

Squeezing his eyes closed, Shiro listens carefully to Lance’s reluctantly retreating footsteps. The door of the café opens and closes.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Shiro’s hand curls into a fist, knuckles whitening and blunt nails digging painfully into his flesh. He bows his head, inhaling deeply. He feels uncomfortable and wrong, tense and on edge. He shouldn’t have let Lance leave like that. Not when he was finally there. Right there, within reach and offering Shiro his heart, unassuming and hopeful.

“Shit,” Shiro growls to himself, rising hastily from his chair. “Shit, shit, shit.”

People in the café stare at him as he rushes to the door but he pays them no mind. Outside, he spots Lance quickly as there aren’t many people around, and races after him, closing the distance with long strides. His fingers encircle Lance’s wrist and he pulls him to a halt.

“Shiro?” Lance blinks at him, frowning with confusing but a smile already curling his lips, happy to see him. God, Shiro wants to kiss him.

“I—uh, sorry. I shouldn’t have just let you leave like that,” Shiro admits, heart hammering nervously. “I don’t really know how to… Do you want to come over for dinner? Tonight?”

Lance’s eyes widen a fraction before he grins blindingly. “Come over to _your_ place?”

“Y-Yes?”

“You’re inviting me over to your place for a date?” Lance questions, biting his lip and taking a step closer to Shiro.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean— _Just_ dinner,” Shiro assures, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Pity,” Lance teases light-heartedly. “But I _would_ love to come over for dinner.”

“Okay. I’ll, um, text you my address and let’s say, around seven?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lance says sincerely, staring at him for a long lingering moment before his gaze flutters down to where Shiro still has his wrist trapped. “Planning on letting me go or have you reconsidered my offer to stare at you while you work?”

“Shit, sorry.”

Shiro retracts his hand, palm warm and already missing the feel of Lance’s smooth skin. Lance smiles so genuinely and affectionately it soothes through Shiro’s body, easing his muscles and calming his mind.

“See you tonight, my kind sir Shiro,” Lance says, miming tipping his hat as he backs away.

“Tonight,” Shiro agrees. Walls broken down and leaving him bare, he inhales a deep, free breath. He feels the shift, gravity turning and changing, pulling him in a new direction. Because he wants this, he absolutely and undoubtedly wants this. “See you soon, Lance.”

 

* * *

 

Leaning against the wall, praying it isn’t dirtying his shirt, Lance takes deep, calming breaths. He can do this. Despite the long minutes he’s been lingering outside Shiro’s apartment nervously, he _can_ do this!

Straightening and dusting the back of his shirt blindly, Lance presses the buzzer to Shiro’s apartment spontaneously. No more overthinking, no more worrying. This is what he does and what he’s good at, diving in headfirst without a life-jacket. He’s Lance fucking Martinez Fernandez and he can do this.

The speak box crackles and Shiro’s voice comes through, “Hello?”

“Hey, Shiro. It’s Lance.”

“Lance,” Shiro says, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the way Shiro says his name, even over this speaker humming with feedback. “Come on up.”

The door clicks, unlocking, and Lance makes his way inside. Shiro only lives on the second floor so Lance avoids the elevator and takes his time with the stairs, attempting to steady his heart.

Meeting Shiro today had been dizzying and overwhelming. Lance knows how he feels, how deeply his affections for Shiro already lie, but seeing him, really _seeing_ him, felt like having his parachute strings cut. Plummeting, equally exhilarating and petrifying. Having moments of believing that Shiro would be there to catch him and moments of panic, feeling abandoned.

Shiro had stared at him, seeming as enchanted by Lance as Lance was by him. Shiro had smiled and laughed and blushed and stuttered and showed interest. But he also seemed so unsure, of himself and of the conversation. Lance could see how controlled and reserved Shiro was being, understandably worried about letting Lance in.

He can only hope to earn Shiro’s trust.

Lance knocks on the door and inspects himself quickly, smoothing his hands down the front of his plain white t-shirt. _Fuck, I’m underdressed_ , he decides, cringing, and the door suddenly swings open.

Shiro’s wearing a gunmetal grey button-up and dark jeans and Lance cannot fucking breathe. All strong lines and bulky muscles, thighs and shoulders and chest stretching material deliciously tight. His pale skin contrasts beautifully with his dark attire, just as the lengths of his pitch black hair curls into the patch of pure white locks that fall across his forehead.

They stand there in silence. Framed with long, dark lashes, Shiro’s soft grey eyes roam over Lance’s body slowly, blinking in surprise when he meets Lance’s gaze once more.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Shiro mumbles, embarrassment colouring his cheeks easily as he defies his gentlemanly code. “Ah, hi.”

Lance smiles and shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I checked you out too, so I think we’re even.”

“Come in,” Shiro says, stepping aside to allow Lance entrance.

“Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“It’s fine, I did say _around_ seven,” he allows, and ducks his head to hide a smirk as he closes the door. “And to be fair, you did actually make it here on time…”

Finished taking his shoes off, Lance’s eyes widen and he whirls. “What?”

“Uh, my kitchen window looks out on the apartment block’s entrance,” Shiro admits sheepishly, pushing his hands into his pockets. “I saw you arrive about eight minutes ago.”

Groaning, Lance buries his face in his hands and Shiro chuckles, that deep, chesty laugh that is well worth the embarrassment to hear. Seriously though, what happened to all of his cool? Shiro just makes him so nervous, more nervous than anyone he’s ever met.

“No, it’s good. It made me feel a lot less nervous, to know that you are too,” Shiro says quietly. Lance looks between his fingers and Shiro shrugs, backing into the apartment. “Dinner’s still probably ten or so minutes.”

Lance’s gaze wanders the spacious apartment, with modern furnishings and immaculately clean it looks like something out of an interior design magazine. Lacking personal warmth it doesn’t particularly surprise Lance, knowing Shiro, but what does surprise him is the entire lack of Keith in the place. Not Keith himself, physically, but the place lacks any suggestion that he even lives here.

“Where is Keith?” Lance wonders aloud, strolling over to and leaning on the island that separates the open space kitchen and living area.

Shiro snorts a laugh. “Guess.”

Lance’s eyebrows raise. “At Pidge’s. Wow, so, that’s going well then?”

“Yeah, really well. As far as I know. Now that I know about it, I really _see_ it and you were right, it’s in everything they do,” Shiro explains, moving around his kitchen with purpose. It’s unexpected and impressive. “I should probably concentrate or I _will_ burn something. Feel free to make yourself at home. Sorry, I shouldn’t be long.”

Lance waves off Shiro’s worry. “Nah, man, I’m good. You concentrate, do yo thang!”

Shiro raises a thick eyebrow at him. “You really do talk like that.”

“I really do. Now, concentrate!”

Huffing a laugh, Shiro turns back to his cooking and Lance wanders off.

Along the built in bookshelves there are framed family photos. Photos of an unscarred, laughing Shiro pulling a scowling Keith into the frame. Photos of a beautiful, older woman – who Keith is the spitting image of – and a tall, severe man, amused by their two dark haired boys pulling faces. Photos of Shiro and a boy who looks exactly like Pidge – definitely Matt – grinning brightly at the camera.

Lance glances back at the man in the kitchen and attempts to reconcile that he’s the same person smiling in all these pictures. The pictures of Shiro before his broad shoulders strengthened under the weight of his burdens and before it became too much to bare, breaking him and making him hide himself away from the world.

He reaches out, carefully touching the cool glass of the photo frame as his fingertips trail Shiro’s openly happy expression. Lance wants him to be happy again, wants him to smile freely and carelessly, wants him to enjoy his life. Lance wants to be a part of Shiro’s life, wants to be a reason for his happiness, and he doesn’t care how selfish that makes him.

Drawing his gaze away from the photos and his mind from his hopelessly hopeful thoughts, Lance continues further into the apartment. He enters a hallways of closed doors and frowns at them each in turn, doing eenie meenie miney moe.

Anyone who knows him should know better than to say ‘make yourself at home.’ So really it’s Shiro’s fault for allowing his naturally snooping ways run rampant.

“Ah-ha!” Lance says as he opens a randomly selected door and turns on the light.

Inside is dark and dank and messy as Lance expected, walls littered with posters of eye-liner bands and UFOs. Lance rolls his eyes, grinning with uncontained glee. Keith really knows how to live up to all his geeky, angsty expectations. Honestly, Lance thought Pidge was smart.

After taking a few photos – for evidence and for Hunk – the ‘boy smell’ Shiro had mentioned finally hits Lance and he makes a hasty exit, closing the door firmly behind him. The door across the hallways from Keith’s bedroom turns out to be the bathroom, which is as lovely as the rest of the apartment, also good to know. Which leaves one door left.

Lance opens the door to Shiro’s bedroom slowly and finds – unlike Keith’s chaotic bedroom – a continuation of the rest of the apartment. Neat and modern and slightly impersonal, at least at first glance. As he enters, he notices the small personal touches, small pieces of Shiro.

Shiro’s daily routine in the neatly made bed and the reading glasses sitting atop a novel on his bedside table. Shiro’s interests, a single shelf above his tidy desk lined with romance novels. And Shiro’s heart and soul in a small frame on his bedside, a picture of Matt, Pidge, Keith and himself, happy.

Sitting on the edge of Shiro’s bed, feeling immediately guilty for crinkling the perfect white linen, Lance stares at the photo. He feels unreasonably jealous. He wants his photo there. To be the last thing Shiro sees before he goes to sleep and the first thing when he wakes in the morning. No, he wants to be more than just a photo in this room.

Lance slumps back on the bed, groaning at his own stupidity as he stares up at the simple, elegant ceiling fan. Being here is overwhelming. How can he want so much so quickly? Questioning makes him dizzy with confusion, when the raw feeling itself feels so natural, so normal. Because Lance feels like he belongs here. Belongs with Shiro.

He wants, more than anything, to be with Shiro. He wants, more than anything, to be loved by Shiro.

_And you’re under fucking dressed._

“You utter moron,” Lance sighs to himself.

“I know I _said_ make yourself at home…” Shiro says, voice light with amusement. Lance lifts his head enough to see Shiro leaning in the doorframe, smirking at him. Holy God in heaven, he’s so extraordinarily handsome. Lance slumps his head back on the bed.

“I’m very good at making myself at home,” Lance says, relaxing into the bed. “It’s a talent.”

“I see that,” Shiro comments, voice coming closer and coming into view as he stands by the bed, folding his arms over his chest. Still smirking, still gorgeous. “Is there a reason you’re messing up my bed?”

“Defending the honour of my bed, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“You doubted that my bed was comfortable, that you wanted to judge for yourself. So, clearly, I have to get a sense for your bed testing ability. You know, for—for when you test… my bed,” Lance explains, embarrassed heat licking up his neck at the implication of his words.

Shiro presses his lips together to stop himself from grinning and ducks his head a little. “And your verdict?”

“My verdict, your honour, is that while it’s a reasonably comfortable bed, mine is still better.”

Unable to stop himself, Shiro laughs and fuck is it a beautiful sight. Lance is helpless to do anything but watch as his heart jumps along cheerfully with the sound of it.

“Is that why you’re an ‘utter moron’?”

“No,” Lance sighs, lifting his arms and flopping them back down weakly. “I’m an utter moron because I’m underdressed for this very important date.”

Shiro’s brow furrows, glancing down at Lance’s clothing. “I think you look amazing.”

Lance feels himself grinning before his mind even registers the compliment. “Really?”

“Yeah, um…” Shiro trails of and averts his gaze, the tendons in his jaw twitch as he clenches it. “White is just—it’s beautiful on you. With your… skin.”

Lance bites his lip and props himself up on his elbows. “Would you say I look ‘delicious’ and ‘practically edible’?” he teases.

Shiro’s eyes widen before his face cracks open with laughter and a broad grin. A triumphant swell of pride fills Lance’s chest as he laughs along joyfully.

“Shut up,” Shiro says, half covering his face as he quells his laughter. “That was _not_ me, it was Matt.”

“Matt _sent_ the message, but you will never convince me you didn’t _write_ it,” Lance argues, sitting up on the bed and massaging his pleasantly aching stomach muscles. “Admit it.”

“Never.”

“Implying it’s there to admit!”

“Nope,” Shiro says, eyes dancing with mischief and already so much more relaxed than he had been upon Lance’s arrival. Lance feels it too, the easy comfort warming between them. Shiro glances down at Lance thoughtfully. “Here, I can fix this whole underdressed predicament.”

His fingers slide between the buttons his shirt, undoing them swiftly with one hand. The muscles in Lance’s abdomen tense for a whole different reason as he watches Shiro open the sliding door of his wardrobe and slip out of his shirt. His impossibly broad shoulders and barrelled chest slim down to his narrow waist where the muscles are smaller but no less defined. Lance’s fingers curl into the sheets and his breath hitches pathetically at the site of Shiro’s heavy muscles rolling and flexing under pale, scarred skin.

 _Fuck, he’s turning around_ , Lance exhales shakily as he comes to some sort of sense.

“Don’t you own anything with colour?” Lance questions, eyeing the black t-shirt.

Shiro pauses, half turned towards Lance with his arms raised and about to pull the t-shirt over his head. Which is _not_ helpful, because hello abs and pecs and every other lickable dip and swell of muscle Lance cannot name. _Abort, abort!_

“Dressing me already?” Shiro jokes as he leisurely pulls off the black t-shirt, refolds it and plucks another t-shirt from his draw. He holds up a deep purple, long-sleeved Henley to get Lance’s approval. “Better?”

“Just—can you—? Just put the damn shirt on already,” Lance stutters, standing unsteadily from the bed and making his way to the door.

“Oh, sorry, do you need a moment to pick your jaw up off the floor,” Shiro teases, smirking as he crosses his arms over his bare chest and _fucking flexes_. What an asshole. “I thought I looked ‘amazing in literally anything,’ Lance?”

“Oh my _God_ , shut up!” Lance splutters, leaving the room with Shiro chuckling after him.

He presses his cold hands to his burning face as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Shiro’s confidence comes in these unexpected bursts and it fucking ruins Lance. And yet, he loves it, loves the tumble of excitement in his stomach and skitter of his heart.

Shaking free of his flustered excitement, Lance draws to a stop halfway across the living room and realises the lights are dimmed. His eyes widen as he notices the flicker of candlelight, painting the white walls a serene, warm orange. The dining table is set charmingly with bright candles, a fine tablecloth, shining silver cutlery and beautiful white lilies.

It’s… perfect. And it’s all Lance can do not to cry with happiness. Because someone did this for him. _Shiro_ did this _for him_.

“I hope you like lasagne,” Shiro says, tone nervous as he walks over to the kitchen.

Air rushes out of Lance’s lungs as he hadn’t realised he’d be holding his breath. “Er, yeah, of course. Who doesn’t like lasagne?”

Shiro chuckles. “Good, it’s one of few things I can actually cook.”

Placing two plates on the table, Shiro pulls out one of the chairs and looks up at Lance expectantly. Uncertain, Lance frowns and tilts his head in question.

“Uh, do you want to sit?” Shiro asks hesitantly.

“O-Oh, right! Yeah, um,” Lance mumbles, approaching and taking his seat quickly. Shiro pushes it in for him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lance can’t stop himself from staring as Shiro walks to his own seat around the corner of the table but close enough that they’re practically beside each other. He sits – incredibly elegantly for such a solid man – and carefully places his napkin on his knee. Feeling eyes on him, Shiro pauses and glances up.

“Is something wrong?”

“Are you for real?” Lance questions, his voice light with awe. “I mean, I know I call you a gentleman and you are very considerate and kind. But you don’t have to do all the chair pushing and candlelight just because I call you a gentleman. Unless—Unless you want to… Do you? Is this something you just do? Because, wow, you do it really well. Sorry. I’m rambling.”

“I like your rambling,” Shiro says, smiling fondly. And _oh God_ , it’s so much more effective in person. How is it even legal to have a voice that smooth? “It’s… something I like to do,” he admits, straightening his fork distractedly. “I don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with—”

“No, no, it’s really nice. You just—it doesn’t happen often these days. Further proof that you are a unicorn, my kind sir.”

Shiro laughs, serving himself some fresh green salad from the bowl on the table. “Do you want some?”

“Sure. Hunk has somehow conditioned me to like vegetables, even though I hated them when I was a kid,” Lance says, wincing at memories. “Used to fight mama about it almost every night.”

“I was too scared of my dad to fight my parents on anything. Not that he was a bad person. But when you’re a kid, those stern people seem all the more scary,” Shiro says, picking up his glass of wine. “You should reconsider your ‘gentleman’ theory, I forgot to ask if you even like wine.”

Lance shrugs, picking up his own glass and swirling it around before taking a sip. “I pretty much drink anything.”

Shiro huffs a laugh. “Somehow I think I knew that, even though I’m sure you’ve never told me. It’s just sort of how you seem, like you’ll try anything once.”

“That’s… incredibly accurate.”

Lance picks up his cutlery and feels Shiro’s eyes on him as he cuts into the square of pasta and meat and Bolognese sauce, steam rising and curling and disappearing. Lance skewers a piece and blows on it before putting it in his mouth.

After living with a borderline professional chef for four years, Lance’s palate has grown accustomed to high quality meals. It’s a gift and a curse. Shiro is clearly aware of how high his expectations are, with the way he’s nervously eying Lance.

Lance hums appreciatively around his mouthful. “Is that… balsamic vinegar?”

“Ah, yeah,” Shiro says, averting his gaze to cut into his own food. “It’s something my mother does. So… it’s okay?”

“Okay? Shiro, it’s great!”

Shiro slumps and sighs with relief. “Thank goodness.”

“Relax, big guy, it would be unbelievably mean to hold your cooking to Hunk’s standard. Or mine,” Lance boasts, winking. “I can teach you some things, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that. Next time, maybe.”

A broad grin pulls at his mouth uninhibited. “Next time,” he affirms.

Lance feels light and happy and wonderful as they eat in a moment of comfortable silence. Shiro’s sweet chivalry and comforting presence warming him through as much as the delicious food. He honestly doesn’t think his heart could beat any faster, when Shiro’s knee comes to rest against his own and proves him wrong. Through that small point of contact Lance can feel Shiro’s natural heat and grips his fork tightly, fighting the extreme urge to touch and feel every warm inch of his muscle hardened body.

“So,” Lance says, clearing his throat and hoping for a distraction. “Tell me again how you and Keith are related. Because apart from the unfair attractiveness I just don’t see it. I mean, you’re all immaculate, military cleanliness man,” he waves a hand around the apartment to prove his point. “And he’s legitimately a greasy little goblin.”

Shiro chuckles, that deep hearty laugh Lance adores. “He’s not that bad.”

“Ah, yeah, he is. Have you seen his bedroom?”

“Clearly you have.”

“I had to. For… science.”

“Sure, sure,” Shiro smirks, licking sauce from his lip. “I should probably report this intrusion to Keith.”

“Well, that’s going to get awkward for you. Defending me against your own brother.”

“Who says I’d defend you?”

Lance gasps softly, pressing his palm to his chest. “You wouldn’t defend me? Innocent, harmless little me?” he asks, adding a helpless waver to his voice. He furrows his brows like he’s about to cry and pushes his bottom lip out.

Shiro swallows hard, the muscle in his jaw working as his gaze roams over Lance’s face, fixating on his eyes and mouth. “God fucking damn it, that pout should be illegal,” he mutters under his breath. “I’m never going to win an argument, am I?”

Lance grins brightly. “Not likely.” He lifts the last of his wine to his mouth and stares into it, pondering for a moment. “Although… You’ll probably find ways of swaying me too.”

“I think I already did, earlier, but I don’t feel like taking my shirt off right now.”

Inhaling sharply with wine still in his mouth, Lance chokes and splutters. Shiro leans forward immediately, and instead of walloping him like Hunk does, he rubs soothing circles into his back. His hand is large and warm, burning through his shirt and heating Lance’s skin. When he can finally breathe again, Lance laughs into his hand.

“Sorry,” Shiro says sheepishly, concern darkening his eyes. Lance bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself complaining as Shiro removes his hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But you’re not allowed to be funny, Shiro. You might actually kill me.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself then,” Shiro says, smirking playfully. For all his love of Shiro’s bright, uncontrolled smiles, this might be Lance’s favourite. It coils something hot and dangerous in his abdomen. “Are you finished?”

“Er, yeah,” Lance says, glancing down at his empty plate. “That was lovely, thank you. Do you need help cleaning up?”

Shiro rises from his chair, stacking the plates with all the usual clatter. “You don’t have to. We don’t have a dishwasher, so it’s a hassle, and I can just leave them for later.”

“No, I want to. It’s the least I can do,” Lance insists, collecting their empty glasses and following Shiro to the sink. “Is washing or drying easier for you with your prosthetic?”

It’s the first time Lance has acknowledged it. He noticed it today at The Grind, but Matt’s done such a good job, the prosthetic barely looks like more than a slightly stiffer hand. Lance has absolutely no qualms about it, in fact he’s more curious about it than anything and wants to have an in depth investigation complete with questions. As relaxed as he knows Shiro is about it that would be far too invasive for their first day together.

Shiro shrugs, turning the tap on and filling the sink. “The prosthetic is mostly water proof and I have this long scrubbing brush so either’s fine. But I’ll wash.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Lance says, grabbing a tea towel and leaning his hip against the bench as he waits, watching as Shiro rolls his sleeves up and starts rinsing out pots. Watching the flex of his muscles as he leans over the sink, watching the way his white hair falls into his eyes, watching the water glisten on his pale skin.

Frowning, Shiro glances up at him. “Lance?”

“Ah, yeah?” Lance blinks, glancing around and noticing the dripping kitchenware in the drying rack. “Right, yep, sorry.”

“Distracted?”

“Yeah. You’re very distracting,” he admits freely, picking up a clean plate and drying it.

Shiro nods slowly, smiling knowingly as he turns back to the sink and cleaning off the last few pieces. They work in companionable silence, Lance focusing on his work because Shiro deserves at least some help after all the effort he put into tonight. From the corner of his eye he notices a troubled frown furrowing Shiro’s brow.

“Everything okay?” Lance asks gently.

Shiro pushes his lips together tightly, draining the sink and washing away the remaining fluffy white suds. “Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know. I haven’t done this for such a long time. And you… deserve better.”

Lance frowns. “What do you mean?”

Sighing heavily, Shiro turns around, rolling down his sleeves as he leans back against the sink and stares down at the floor. Worried lines form between his eyebrows and Lance wants to kiss them away. Resting back on his arms and bowing his head, Shiro looks so vulnerable, so defeated.

“You’re this amazingly bright and brilliant and charming person. You deserve to go out and have fun and dance and socialise in exciting, lively places, and I just don’t think I can… Not for a while. This is all I can offer and you—you deserve so much more than this, Lance,” Shiro finishes, voice low with resignation.

Lance feels something hot grip his heart, clenching and constricting painfully. How can Lance possibly care about any of those things when this beautiful person is so selflessly concerned for him? Wanting the best for Lance. Wanting only for Lance to be happy.

Slowly, Lance sets the tea towel down on the bench and approaches Shiro. Step by step he closes the distance, slotting himself between Shiro’s legs and watching his knuckles go white where he grips the edge of the bench. He doesn’t move though, his jaw working and breath shortening as Lance moves closer.

“Shiro…” Lance whispers, fingers finding the smooth, clean-shaven edge of Shiro’s jaw, thumb pushing his head up from under his chin.

Shiro’s dark lashes flutter as he meets Lance’s gaze, grey eyes of swirling smoke intense and emotional and wanting. Without hesitation, Lance leans forward and presses their lips together. Shiro’s mouth is warm and wonderful, it melts him as surely as the heat radiating from his body. He feels it scorch through his veins, consuming his entire body with the most breathtaking sensation of belonging and adoration.

Lance pushes his fingers around the back of Shiro’s head, nails scraping through the short hairs of his undercut. Shiro inhales sharply, his hand finding Lance’s hip and pulling Lance flush against his solid chest. With soft caresses of lips and tongue, Lance kisses him languidly and tenderly, rushing nothing. He kisses for comfort and affection; to prove this what he wants and where he wants to be. To show Shiro exactly how much this means.

Pulling away, Lance exhales a shaky breath against Shiro’s mouth. He doesn’t want to stop kissing him, never wants to stop kissing him, but he needs to tell Shiro. Shiro deserves to hear it.

“This… _This_ ,” Lance breathes, cupping Shiro’s face gently between his hands and holding his gaze intently. “I want something just like this, Shiro. I want you and I want this. Because this is _perfect_.”

Shiro’s arm moves around Lance’s waist and pulls him in closer. Tilting his head forward, Shiro rests his forehead against Lance’s and his eyes flutter gently closed. Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, Lance leans his full weight into him, revelling in the warmth of Shiro’s body and unprecedented comfort of his embrace.

“Lance,” Shiro says, reverently, decisively. “If I’m a unicorn then you’re an angel.”

He smiles, watching the peacefulness of Shiro’s expression. “Mama will be so proud.”

A smile curls at the corner of Shiro’s mouth and Lance closes the mere inch between their mouths to press a quick, soft kiss there. Shiro’s eyes flicker open, dark and smouldering and coiling arousal low in Lance’s stomach.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asks, voice impossibly low, Lance feels it rumble against his chest.

“Of course you—”

Shiro claims his mouth promptly and Lance has never been happier to be interrupted. The kiss is hotter, more fervent, as Shiro sucks and nips on his lips. Lance groans appreciatively and reciprocates where he can but otherwise allows Shiro free reign of his mouth.

Shiro experiments with angles, tilting his head until he finds the best way to push his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Shiro’s hand slides down to grip Lance’s ass and he hums approvingly, suddenly needing to be somehow _closer_ and unable to get close enough. He lifts his leg over Shiro’s, straddling his thick thigh and rolls his hips forward, delicious friction sparking in his stomach and electrifying through his nerves. Shiro groans into his mouth, squeezing his ass in response and—

Something wet and cold tickles at Lance’s hip and he jolts and giggles, pulling away from Shiro’s mouth quickly.

“Ah, sorry,” Shiro says, immediately looking embarrassed. “Is my prosthetic…?”

“No, no, it’s not that. Or, well, it is. But it’s just wet,” Lance explains quickly, not wanting Shiro to feel uncomfortable or self-conscious.

“What?” he says and then glances down to where his prosthetic rests on Lance’s hip, wet and covered in soap suds. He pulls it away immediately. “Oh, sorry!”

Lance laughs, pressing a quick peck to Shiro’s lips before grabbing the tea towel and offering it to Shiro. “It’s fine. Probably a good thing, we were getting into dangerous territory. Not going to let you fuck me on the first date,” Lance teases with a wink.

Shiro huffs a laugh. “Who says _I’m_ fucking _you_ and not the other way around?” he questions with a playful smirk, drying his hands and handing the tea towel back to Lance. “Finish drying the dishes, I’ll put something on to watch.”

Lance gapes, unashamedly staring at Shiro’s ass as he walks away, because there’s a tantalising idea that leaves his mind swimming with mouth-watering images. Shiro underneath him, writhing and moaning, calling his name, begging him in that delightfully low tone. Harder. Faster. Clenching tightly around him, pulling at him desperately, whimpering and—

 _No! God dammit Lance,_ he scolds himself, turning back to the wet dishes dripping in the rack. _Get your brain out of your cock._ As comfortable as it feels between them, there is no need to rush. In fact it would probably be a detriment to the development of this bright, blossoming thing between them. They’ve both been spurned by overly physical relationships in the past.

“What are we watching?” Lance asks, finally realising what Shiro had said.

He slumps down comfortably on the sofa next to Shiro, shuffling close and tucking one leg underneath himself, thigh resting on top of Shiro’s. Lance has always been a cuddly and affectionate person, possibly overly so. People he’s been with in the past have made subtly uncomfortably comments about it, asking why he’s always draping himself over them. But Shiro barely glances at the contact, a small smile curling his mouth, before he slings his arm across Lance’s shoulders along the back of the sofa.

“I was thinking you fulfil that promise to educate me of the ways of _Escape to the Country_ ,” Shiro says, clicking through menu systems on the television.

Lance gasps dramatically. “But we’re not hung over!”

“Well, you’re going to have to make an exception, you sold it too well and I’ve been wanting to watch it ever since.”

“Fine, fine, I am an amazing salesman. Just this once.”

“You’re so generous,” Shiro says, kissing Lance’s cheek as he starts the show.

His skin buzzes, warm and tingling in the wake of Shiro’s lips. Lance settles back against Shiro’s side and his arm comes down to settle on Lance’s shoulder. He feels light and giddy with happiness, the weight of Shiro’s arm grounding him. Lance doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy and this is just the beginning. The very best beginning of something wonderful.

 

* * *

 

It’s not difficult to discern when Lance starts drifting off, even if Shiro can’t see his face and he’s leaning heavily into his side anyway. Lance talks throughout _Escape to the Country_ , discussing the houses and which he would chose. His commentary is entertaining and not at all annoying, speaking at the most appropriate times, when the narrator isn’t speaking. Shiro adores it, adores his excitement and the way his voice gets high pitched when he’s being overly dramatic.

Lance’s commentary gradually diminishes to silence and that’s how Shiro knows Lance has fallen asleep. It’s comfortable and nice. He wants to fall asleep with Lance, he wants to have this every night. To carry Lance to bed and curl up around him, to sleep entangled with his long limbs. Holding him, loving him.

But it’s too soon, too assuming. And as content as he feels, his arm is starting to itch and ache where his prosthetic is attached.

“Lance,” Shiro says softly, nudging him gently. “Lance, wake up.”

Lance stirs, mumbling indistinguishable words. “Mm… Shiro?”

“Yeah, you fell asleep,” Shiro explains, watching raptly as Lance stretches his arms above his head, his back arching and shirt lifting to reveal a teasing strip of lovely brown skin. “Did you drive here? You probably shouldn’t drive home if you’re this tired. I can drive you home if you’d like?”

“I’m not that tired, I can probably drive, but…” Lance trails off hesitantly, turning to face Shiro. “Can I stay here? Not for anything sexual or anything, just sleep? I can sleep on the sofa. I just… don’t want to go home right now, y’know?”

Shiro carefully contains his smile as Lance rambles adorably, not wanting to seem too eager. “That’s fine,” he says simply, unable to stop himself smiling when Lance grins so beautifully. “You can sleep in Keith’s bed if you like.”

Lance scrunches up his nose in disgust and makes gagging noises. “Bleugh, no thank you! I’d rather sleep on broken glass or in a vat of acid or bathe in—”

Chuckling softly, Shiro leans forward to kiss him, pushing his fingers into Lance’s surprisingly soft styled mess of dark hair. Because, fuck, Lance is a good kisser. Considering the amount he speaks and the way he ate shouldn’t be a surprise, but it’s a nice surprise, an amazing surprise. Shiro can’t get enough and never wants to stop. But he should.

“You know, for someone who supposedly ‘likes’ my rambling, you sure like to shut me up,” Lance comments, lips slightly pink with promise of becoming red and kiss swollen if Shiro were to continue.

“Maybe I just like kissing you slightly more than I like your rambling,” Shiro suggests, shrugging innocently. “You can sleep in my bed, I don’t mind.”

“That sounds like a horribly awesome and amazingly bad idea.”

Shiro frowns. “Those are highly conflicting answers, it can’t be both.”

“Oh but it can! It’s a highly conflicting situation,” Lance says, averting his gaze as a light blush colours his cheeks. He’s right of course. Shiro feels it to, the hesitant desire; wanting but also not wanting to push too far, not wanting to rush. “It’s cool, I’m good with sofas. But I’m not tired so let’s watch some more?”

“Okay,” Shiro agrees, even though he’s feeling lethargy beginning to creep into his mind and muscles. Which reminds him. “Um, you don’t mind if I take my prosthetic off, do you?”

He doesn’t think it will worry Lance, he’s been so completely unfazed by it. But Shiro’s been in situations – and even relationships – before where people have surprised him with their discomfort, having thought they’d been fine with it.

Lance shrugs casually. “Go for it. It probably gets uncomfortable, yeah?”

“Yeah, just like wearing anything too long.”

Shiro sits forward and tugs his shirt easily over his head and furtively watches for Lance’s reaction. He’d surprised himself with how excited he’d been about Lance’s reaction to his shirtless form earlier, he hasn’t wanted to impress someone in such a long time. Butterflies flutter in his chest as he notices Lance staring, biting into his bottom lip and curling his fingers into his palms.

“Do you need any help?” Lance asks and Shiro ducks his head to hide his smile at the hopefulness in Lance’s voice.

“Not really, it’s a pretty simple attachment. Matt’s design is straightforward. He says it’d be a lot more complex, over the chest straps, if the amputation were much higher than the elbow.”

Shiro makes quick work of the straps that he could remove with his eyes closed and half asleep – which he’s often had to do – and pulls the prosthetic free of his arm. He massages the limb gently and turns back to find Lance holding his shirt out, all rolled up to pull it over Shiro’s head himself, like you’d do for a child.

“Here,” Lance says, kneeling on the sofa and helping Shiro into his shirt. Shiro lifts his arm obediently, tampering down the broad grin threatening to spread across his face as he heart jumps helplessly. How can someone this beautiful and adorable and kind and funny exist? How can someone this wonderful and angelic want to be with him?

“What?” Lance asks when he notices the way Shiro is staring at him, tilting his head in that endearing way Shiro already loves.

Feeling exceptionally joyful and warm and relaxed, Shiro wraps his arm around Lance’s waist and pulls him down on top of him. Lance flails but allows Shiro to manoeuvrer him until they’re lying face-to-face along the sofa, Shiro’s arm slung over Lance’s waist, hand splayed and rubbing unhurried circles over his spine.

“So I assume this means the date went well?” Lance asks quietly, deft fingers tracing lines gently against Shiro’s face. Shiro closes his eyes, revelling in the touch.

“Incontrovertibly.”

“And you’ve liked spending time with me? You… like me?”

“Unequivocally,” Shiro says, opening his eyes to watch Lance smile. “You’re so beautiful, Lance.”

Lance blinks, biting his lip as his brilliant blue gaze roams Shiro’s face. “And you, my kind sir Shiro, are fucking gorgeous.”

Shiro hums happily, smiling as he closes his eyes again. He feels heavy with sleep, mind full of soft kisses and vivid ocean-blue eyes, surrounded by Lance’s blissfully intoxicating scent and happier than he’s been in months, possibly years.

“Are you sleepy?” Lance asks softly, fingers carding through the white and black lengths of Shiro’s hair, he leans into the touch. “You should go to bed.”

“I’m fine here,” Shiro mumbles, tightening his hold around Lance emphatically.

He can practically see Lance’s fond smile even without opening his eyes and then there’s a soft press of lips against his mouth and nose and forehead.

“Okay, but I’m just going to—” Lance squirms in his arm and Shiro groans a complaint. “I’m not going anywhere. Calm down, big guy,” he laughs.

Lance faces the television and Shiro pulls him flush against his chest, sleepily nuzzling into the back of Lance’s neck and hair. Lance laces their fingers together and Shiro barely feels the squeeze, barely hears the soft murmur of ‘thank you’, before he feels himself falling…

Impossibly fast. Too far gone. Absolutely infatuated. He’s fallen.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Lance asks. “Hunk is literally going to ask a million questions. He may seem like a giant teddy bear but he can be the bad cop in an interrogation when he wants to be.”

Shiro’s car engine cuts out and he pulls the key from the ignition, turning to face Lance with a fond smile. When he smiles at Lance like that he can almost fool himself into believing they’ve been together for months and years instead of having only physically met each other yesterday. Being around Shiro is just so easy, it feels so natural.

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m studying to become a lawyer,” Shiro says, voice light with amusement. “I’m good at answering questions and I’m sure Hunk will warm up to me.”

“Oh no, he’ll love you so quickly your head will spin,” Lance asserts confidently. “But he’ll still do the protective Mom Friend routine.”

Shiro chuckles and climbs out of the car. “Come on, Lance.”

Sighing heavily, Lance makes his way into his apartment building with Shiro following closely behind. His stomach is twisting nervously. Not only will Hunk be there with all his questions and tough best friend bravado, but Allura will be there with her teasing and judging. His only reprieve will be the ever gentle and understanding Shay, maybe Lance can just hide behind her.

Waking up this morning with Shiro curled around him had been amazing; Lance doesn’t think he’s ever slept so well and they had been cramped on a sofa. Neither of them had wanted Lance to leave and they stalled with breakfast and cuddling until Shiro offered to help moving Hunk and Allura today. Lance jumped at the offer, eager to spend more time with Shiro, but hadn’t thought through the whole meeting the friends awkwardness.

Lance pauses with his key hovering before the lock and stops to turn back to Shiro. “Quick, while you still have the chance, run!”

Shiro’s mouth curls into a smile and his hands settle on Lance’s hips, pulling him against his body easily. Lance melts into him, feeling tension ease out of him immediately.

“It’ll be fine, Lance.”

It’s what he says but Lance recognises the tightness in his smile behind his amusement and the uncertainty in his dark eyes. Lance is more nervous for Shiro than anything. He knows some social situations can make Shiro anxious and never wants to put him in an uncomfortable situation.

He’s probably not making it any easier for Shiro. So Lance smiles, sliding his arms around his neck and leans forward to kiss him. Freshly showered and shaved, Shiro smiles like absolute heaven, clean and crisp and delectable. His mouth is minty and warm, and Lance pushes into it hungrily, suddenly far too cold and desperately seeking Shiro’s warmth.

The apartment door opens suddenly and Lance just freezes, every muscle tensing. Shiro tries to pull away but Lance clutches onto him and squeezes his eyes closed, hoping they’ll just disappear.

“Uh, Lance?” Shiro says uneasily, grip on Lance tightening.

“They’re all at the door aren’t they?”

Shiro hums an affirmative. Lance sighs heavily and opens his eyes to see not only Hunk, Allura and Shay but, for some fucking reason, Pidge, Keith and Matt as well. Why? Why, oh why, is this happening?

Pidge, Matt and Allura are beaming at them, practically bouncing up and down waving ‘Lance loves Shiro’ posters like a group of energetic fangirls. Keith’s face is scrunched into a grimace like he’s about to vomit. Hunk’s large arms are crossed over his chest and he’s scowling like a disappointed parent. Shay – an angel, an actual real life angel – looks as nervous as Lance feels and smiles apologetically, likely having attempted to stop them all from snooping.

“You didn’t come home last night, Lance,” Hunk comments disapprovingly, eyeing Shiro.

“Hunk,” Shay scolds.

Lance rolls his eyes and steps away from Shiro.

“Did you guys bang?” Matt asks bluntly.

“Christ, Matt,” Shiro curses exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose, mostly to cover his brightly reddening blush.

“No one calls it ‘banging’ anymore more, Matt,” Pidge remarks, shaking her head. “They clearly fucked though, Lance is wearing the same clothes.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Keith complains, making his way back into the apartment to hide.

“They better not have,” Hunk says.

“As if they didn’t,” Allura comments, grinning brightly.

“Okay, that’s it!” Lance snaps, raising his voice and successfully silencing them. “You guys need to chill the fuck out! This relationship is between me and Shiro. We _didn’t_ have sex but even if I do decide to have sex with my boyfriend it has nothing to do with any of you!”

“Boyfriend?” Shiro says into the subsequent silence and Lance’s eyes widen.

_Shit!_

“Er, I mean,” Lance stutters awkwardly, his face burning. “You know, i-if that’s what you want… to be.”

Lance holds his breath for what feels like a lifetime, waiting for Shiro to respond, heart constricting painfully at the million words of rejection that flood his thoughts. Ever so slowly, a smile breaks through Shiro’s surprised expression, bright and beautiful, lighting his entire face and stealing Lance’s breath away.

“Unequivocally,” Shiro says, reaching out for Lance’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing reassuringly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long. I swear. I just couldn’t stop writing. I wanted this adorable little romcom I wrote for them to finish perfectly. Only the best for my boys!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for all the kudos and especially comments that keep me smiling and writing and motivated week to week. You will never know how much your support means, I’ve been so lucky to have such a beautiful group of readers ^_^ can never thank you all enough! I really hope you all enjoyed the journey <3
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Bec](http://midnightmooncatcher.tumblr.com/), for supporting me, reading for me and generally just listening to my fangirling nonsense.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
